


Adolescence

by sanverssuper



Series: Addie [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 72,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanverssuper/pseuds/sanverssuper
Summary: A return to the 'Addie' universe, where Alex and Maggie have adopted a child, and where Alex has also given birth to a daughter.  This story will only make sense if you read June Bug and Family first.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex Sawyer-Danvers turned over in bed, and smiled. Maggie was still asleep, her head face down in the pillow.

Usually, they slept entangled, but occasionally she found Maggie in this position in the morning, and Alex found it unbearably cute.

“Stop it,” Maggie's muffled voice came from the pillow. “I know what you're thinking.”

Alex moved some of Maggie's hair to one side and dropped a kiss on her shoulder. “I can't help it if you're gorgeous,” she said.

Maggie rolled onto her back. “You still think I'm gorgeous?”

Alex did not fail to notice the slight hint of doubt that crept into Maggie's voice. The last year had been so hard on Maggie, it had been hard for them all, but it had been worst of all for Maggie. After two years of trying, they had been so excited that Maggie, at last, was carrying their son. And then, at four-and-a-half months pregnant, she had lost the baby. She had also had to endure the torture of giving birth to a child that she knew was already dead.

Alex reached out and ran her hand gently across Maggie's stomach. Unwittingly, Maggie had been caressing it, protectively, as if it still held a baby. “I think you're exquisite,” Alex said, softly and lovingly. “There is not a single thing about you that I would change.”

“Except my ability to carry a child to term,” Maggie's voice was bitter, and she immediately regretted her words.

Alex took her hand, and held it to her heart. “I need you to believe me, Mags. You, exactly the person you are, you are enough. You are enough for me. We have Addie, and Jamie, and we have us. I don't need anything else.”

A tear dripped down Maggie's cheek; she didn't even notice it until she felt Alex smooth it away with her thumb.

Alex was worried. This was not like Maggie. Introspection was not her thing. She had been so brave, when the bottom had fallen out of their world. And it was six months ago. They had all healed so much since then. But still, it seemed, still Maggie felt that she was not enough.

“I mean it,” Alex leant forward and kissed her, encouraged when Maggie responded to the kiss. “You are the perfect woman for me.”

Maggie smiled. Alex always made everything better. And they had survived the tragedy, together. Their family unit was stronger than ever. 

Maggie's mind went to their eldest daughter, who was turning 14 today. She had been with them for nearly ten years, and those ten years had brought them all so much joy. Addie had come to them after unimaginable horrors, but she had opened up their lives to new possibilities. And then Alex had given birth to Jamie just over five years ago, and she had brought even more love, and a huge amount of laughter, to them. Addie and Jamie were inseparable. As Maggie listened, she realized she could hear them now.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie heard the knock on her door, and she smiled. Jamie always knocked, but she never waited to see if it was okay to come in. So Addie braced herself and, as happened every morning without fail, Jamie took a flying leap and landed on her, giggling.

“Hey, Sprout,” Addie laughed. She used to hate being wakened, but Jamie was always smiling, always happy, so she couldn't help but be cheered by her face. And once they had taught Jamie to tell the time, she had finally learned not to come in before 7am. It wasn't much of a concession, especially on weekends when Addie could have enjoyed a lie-in, but it was something.

Addie turned and caught Jamie, pinning her to the bed. “Tickles!” Jamie yelled, squealing with laughter.

Addie looked over and saw the clock, which said 0623am. “Jamie,” she said warningly, pointing to the digital readout.

“Today is a special day, 'cos it's your birthday,” Jamie said confidently. “Mama said it would be okay. You have to open your presents. And I drewded a card for you!”

“You drew me a card?” Addie was touched. She released the wriggling child, who jumped off the bed and ran to her bedroom, coming back with her arms full. She threw the pile of gifts on Addie's bed. Addie heard another knock. 

“Room for two more?” Alex asked.

Maggie was glad that they had upgraded Addie's bed to a double, so they could all cuddle in together. Addie exclaimed with delight over her gifts – including the latest phone from her mothers – and hugged Jamie extra tight when she opened her favorite gift, a hand-made, painted clay bowl that Jamie had spent hours on.

“That's 'cos you are always losing your keys,” Jamie explained. “Now you can put your keys in there when you get home, and they won't go missing any more.”

“I love it,” Addie told her. And she did. Everything that her little sister did brought joy to her. Jamie had been full of life and laughter from the day she was born, and Addie just adored her. Addie knew that her friends thought it was odd – many of them had younger siblings, and were often iritated by them. But Addie wasn't. She couldn't remember ever wanting Jamie to go away.

Jamie scrambled off the bed, and grabbed Alex's hand. “C'mon, Mama, we gotta make a birthday breakfast for Addie.”

Alex smiled. She kissed Addie on the cheek. “Happy birthday, Bug,” she said softly, and hugged her tight. “I hope you know how special you are.”

Addie's eyes filled with tears. She knew she had lucked out when Alex and Maggie had chosen to adopt her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Freshly showered, Addie entered the kitchen, to find a huge stack of pancakes awaiting her. Addie was covered in flour and syrup, but she was beaming widely. “Mommy says you can have as many as you want today,” she said, proudly.

“Thanks, Mom,” Addie hugged Maggie. 

“Let's go out for pizza tonight, to celebrate,” Alex suggested. “Just the four of us.”

Maggie nodded agreement, as she took a long sip of her coffee. She knew that the big celebration would be in three days, on Saturday, when the whole family would be coming over in the afternoon. Of course, what Addie was most excited about was the plans they had for Saturday morning. 

Alex had promised Maggie, when she started teaching Addie how to fly in the simulator at the DEO, that she would not let her at the controls of a real aircraft until she was at least 14. So they had been building up to this day for years. Alex had booked a two-hour session with one of the DEO's Cessna 301s for Saturday morning, and Addie couldn't wait.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“C'mon, sport, you have to wear your sweater,” Ellie patiently maneuvered the garment over her wriggling, 18-month-old son's body. “No, sit still, just for a moment.” She had this problem every morning and, though she would never admit it to her wife, she loved every minute of it. Their son was full of mischief, and it was just wonderful.

The boy looked up at his mother, and grinned, showing off the trademark Sawyer dimples. “Joshua Alexander Sawyer, you are going to drive me crazy one day.”

“And we all know that would be a short journey,” came a soft voice from behind her.

Ellie turned to see her laughing wife. It took her a second to work out just what she meant, and she gave her a mock scowl.

Aoife took the boy from Ellie, and lowered him to the floor, where he scampered off, giggling. She reached for Ellie's hand and pulled her upright. She kissed her, smiling when she felt her respond. They made out happily for long minutes, until Ellie felt a tug on her pant leg. She looked down to see Joshua holding out a banana.

“You still hungry, baby boy? Okay,” she scooped him up and went toward the kitchen. There was no way she was going to let him eat in the living room, not after the last time when Aoife had really made her suffer. She didn't really understand what the fuss was about, the cushion cover washed clean. Eventually.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate looked up from the couch, hearing the front door open. She would have gone to greet Kara, but their daughter Beth had just fallen to sleep in her arms, and she didn't want to disturb her. The two-and-a-half-year-old had a bad cold and wasn't sleeping well, so Kate was pleased that she was finally getting some rest.

Kate smiled when Kara came straight over and kissed her softly. “How is she doing?” she placed a soft hand on Beth's forehead.

“Better,” Kate said. “Did you get it?”

Kara grinned, and delved into the bag she had brought in. She pulled out a soft, leather flying jacket. She had promised Addie, when she had bought her her first jacket for her fifth birthday that she would replace it every time she grew out of it. “It's perfect, babe,” Kate told her. 

Kate loved Addie with all her heart. She had seen how much Addie had grown emotionally since her adoption, and she was not at all surprised that she was still the same loving, gentle, kind soul that she had always been. Kate – and Kara – had been witness to some of the many traumas that Addie had suffered, her nightmares and panics, and they were both so proud of how she was turning out.

Kate knew that the birth of Jamie had done much to heal Addie's heart, and Addie took enormous pride in her role as big sister and protector.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie loved Fridays. Kara or Kate would pick Jamie up from pre-school and take her for ice-cream before bringing her home to Addie about an hour after she got home. And then her moms would come back soon after that, and they would all take Gertie the dog to the park for an hour.

So Addie was surprised when she biked home to see Alex's car already in the driveway. She wasn't due home for another couple of hours.

She put her bike in the garage and let herself into the house. She went into the living room, and found Alex standing by the window, gently rocking a sniffling Jamie in her arms. “It's okay, Sprout,” Alex was whispering gently to her. “I know, baby. It won't last long.”

Addie touched her mother's shoulder. “Ma? Is she okay?” she kept her voice low.

“She got sick at pre-school,” Alex said quietly. “And she's kinda snotty.”

Jamie looked up miserably, saw Addie, and held out her arms in supplication.

“You don't want to catch this,” Alex warned her, but Addie paid no heed. She took Jamie from her mother and held her close.

“I won't catch it,” Addie said softly. “I never get sick. Hey, snotty girl,” she smoothed the hair across Jamie's brow. “You got Beth's cold, huh?”

Jamie nodded miserably, and buried her face in Addie's front. She hated this.

“Shall we just sit on the couch awhile?” Addie suggested.

Jamie nodded again.

Alex helped Addie to tuck a warm blanket around Jamie, and passed her a sippy cup full of water. “Try and get her to drink some of this,” she said.

Addie nodded.

Maggie forced herself not to go too fast; she wanted to get home for their sick daughter, but Alex had promised her it was just a bug, and that she didn't need to worry. And the last thing Alex needed now was to have to deal with Maggie having a motorcycle accident.

“She's okay,” Alex reassured Maggie, after she had run up the steps to their house. “It's just a cold and a little nausea. She'll be fine, it's exactly what Beth had.” She kissed Maggie. “You're looking especially beautiful today,” Alex told her, a little shyly. 

Maggie grinned. She loved that Alex just said what she thought, she never dissembled or played games with her. “You're pretty hot too, Danvers,” she teased.

“She's with Addie, in the living room,” Alex gestured along the corridor. She needed to dilute some apple juice for Jamie, who was being stubborn about drinking the water.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

By the time the evening came, Jamie's temperature was dropping and she seemed much better. “You sleep well, Sprout,” Addie kissed her on the forehead as she lay in bed.

“I'm putting the monitor on,” Alex told Jamie. “So, if you want anything, you just call, we'll hear you.”

Jamie grunted and turned over. She was so tired. She could feel a hand gentling her back, and she knew it was Addie. “I'll just stay until she falls to sleep, is that okay, Ma?” Addie asked Alex.

Alex smiled her assent. Addie was so protective of her sister.

“We're going to take Gertie out, just for fifteen minutes. We've got our phones, if you need us,” Maggie said.

Addie nodded. Her attention was all on Jamie.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie looked down at their nine-year-old German Shephard Gertrude. In dog terms, she was elderly, but she didn't act like it. She was a little slower than she had been, but she was still full of energy. Maggie unclipped her leash, smiling when Gertie took off at high speed, in pursuit of an imaginary squirrel. 

Alex put an arm around Maggie's shoulder, and pulled her in for a hug. She leant down and kissed her, deepening the kiss, loving the feel of her wife in her arms. They had been together for so long now, it was impossible to imagine not having Maggie in her life. And Maggie was still so beautiful. At 36, she still looked like she was 19, and she certainly had the energy of a 19-year-old. And that body … Maggie was so beautiful. It was only when Gertie returned and butted at her leg that Alex pulled back from the kiss, smiling. She loved how they could just get lost in each other.

“I think you should take me home,” Maggie grinned. And Alex knew exactly what she had in mind.

Alex and Maggie tapped lightly on Addie's door. They always wanted to respect her privacy, much as she respected theirs. Addie knew that if they closed their bedroom door, she would need to knock. “We're going to have an early night,” Maggie told Addie, pretending not to notice the small smile on Addie's face. Addie knew that they had a healthy sex life, and Alex and Maggie were happy that she was aware of that. They would never flaunt anything in front of their children, but they both knew it was important that they understood the importance of how they felt about each other.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Fuck, Danvers, you're good at that,” Maggie tried to catch her breath. They had been making love for close to four hours.

Alex grinned, and pulled her into her arms. “So no complaints?”

“No complaints,” Maggie confirmed.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie heard coughing, and she flung back the covers, reaching for her robe. Poor Jamie, she had hoped she was getting better.

Addie pushed open Jamie's bedroom door, and saw her, wrapped in Maggie's arms, while Alex took her temperature. Jamie looked up, and reached up for Addie.

Jamie flung her arms tight around Addie's neck, and started to cry in earnest. “Hey, Jamie. Hey, Sprout, it's okay. It's just a cold,” Addie rubbed her hand up her back. “It'll be gone soon. And we're going to take care of you. See, Mama's getting you the right medicine now.”

“I wanted to go flying with you tomorrow,” Jamie sobbed. And then it struck Addie why Jamie was so upset. 

Jamie knew how excited Addie was about getting behind the controls of the Cessna and, after checking with their mothers, Addie had promised her that she could come along. But the child was feverish and coughing, so she wouldn't be able to come.

“Hey Sprout, it's okay. It's okay. Of course you're going to come with me for my first flight. We're just going to do it another day. We can maybe do it next Saturday. Do you think we could do that, Ma?”

Alex nodded and smiled. She couldn't believe quite how selfless Addie was being. She had been looking forward to this day for years. “Of course,” she said.

“Thanks, Ma,” Addie whispered. “See, Jamie, it's going to be okay.”

“But you wanted to go tomorrow,” Jamie wept, and coughed sharply. Everything hurt so much. 

“And I want you to be there when I fly for the first time. That's more important. So let's not worry about that,” Addie rocked her gently. “And let's plan a nice day for tomorrow. I'm thinking, you, me, couch, cartoons, maybe some frozen yoghurt for your sore throat. And if you feel up to some visitors later, maybe Auntie Kara and Captain Kate could come over with Beth, since she can't catch it from you. We'll see how you feel, huh?”

Jamie nodded into Addie's front.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie and Alex worked seamlessly side by side in the kitchen, as they prepared an early supper for themselves and Kara's family. Jamie had slept well the rest of the night, and had had a good day, spending most of it snuggled in Addie's arms. 

“We're so lucky, aren't we?” Alex nodded toward the living room.

“Oh God, yes. There aren't many 14-year-olds who would put their little sister before one of the most exciting days of their lives,” Maggie agreed. 

“We have to make next Saturday extra special for her,” Alex said. “I know, let's have a party at the airfield. We wont' tell her before the flight, she'll need to concentrate. But while we're in the air, Kara can set it all out. We'll invite everyone. Winn and Lyra will come, and Kit and Cam. Aoife and Ellie of course,” she smiled.

“With your namesake,” Maggie teased. She loved to tease Alex about Joshua's middle name, but they all knew how grateful Ellie and Aoife were to Alex for delivering Joshua when he arrived early in the middle of a snowstorm, and the midwide couldn't get through. It had been a fairly straightforward birth, but Alex was the only one who knew what to do.

“With my namesake,” Alex agreed with a smile. “And what about Claire?” she wondered about Addie's on-again, off-again girlfriend.

“They've split up. Again,” Maggie told her. 

“She didn't tell me,” Alex was upset. She hated that she hadn't been there to support Addie.

“She said it's no big deal,” Maggie reassured her. And it was true. They had never really been soulmates, and the end of their eight-month relationship had, in truth, been a relief to Addie.

“I wonder if that bakery could do an airplane-themed cake?” Alex had a sudden inspiration. “We could get J'onn to bring it, so Addie doesn't suspect.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

THREE-AND-A-HALF YEARS LATER

“It's okay, Ma,” Addie swiped a piece of toast from her sister's plate. “See? Not leaving without breakfast,” she rushed for the door, winking at Jamie who just laughed at the loss of her food.

“Coat!” Maggie reminded her, and tried not to wince at the slam of the front door.

Addie was so busy these days, with a full schedule of studies at school and lots of pre-school and after-school activities, including swimming, chess club and also helping out with Sister Emmanuel's baseball league for the local LGBT+ youngsters. Maggie and Alex also helped out with that when they could, along with Kate and Kara.

In the last year, Addie had started to worry that she wasn't spending enough time with Jamie, with all the other things that were going on in her life, so she took a decision to set aside every Sunday for 'sister day', and she found that she looked forward to it every week, almost as much as Jamie did. They had a range of activities that they both loved, including bowling, ice-skating, swimming, spending time at the beach, going to museums and much more. 

Alex heard the knock on the door, with the familiar call of “it's only us,” and looked up with pleasure as Kate stuck her head around the door. "Kara's in the car with Beth," she said. They had volunteered to take Jamie to school that morning.

“Hi,” Alex called, “she's nearly ready,” she zipped up Jamie's coat, and hugged her. “Go give Mommy a kiss,” she told her.

When the door finally shut, Alex breathed a sigh of relief, and relaxed back against the wood. She smiled lovingly at Maggie. 

Maggie looked so beautiful. At six months' pregnant, she was more and more beautiful each day. Maggie ran a finger down Alex's cheek. “Hey,” she said, softly.

“Hey,” Alex replied, leaning forward to kiss her deeply. She rested a hand against Maggie's belly, and smiled into the kiss when she felt movement.

Maggie smiled back. “She's active this morning,” she said.

They had decided, when Maggie had finally persuaded Alex to let her have one final attempt to carry their child, that they wanted to know everything about the pregnancy, at every stage. So they had a fortnightly scan, and they were able to watch every step of development.

The pregnancy had been fairly easy, in physical terms. Maggie had only had a few bouts of morning sickness, so they were grateful for that. But they had both been incredibly anxious, and they still were. Not until their baby girl was delivered safely would they relax.

Part of Maggie was saddened when they found out they were having a girl, as she would have liked a son. But it was a boy that they lost, and she didn't want to feel as though he was being replaced in any way with this new child. So this was good. And their two daughters had shown them how wonderful if was to have girls. 

Maggie nodded. “She is. She wants to say hi to her mama.”

“Hi, baby,” Alex kissed the bump.

“Do you have to go?” Maggie tried not to sound plaintive.

Alex nodded, sadly. She hated it as much as Maggie did. But as director of the DEO, it was her responsibility to lead the mission to Avanit. The planet was known to them, in terms of its atmosphere and water and weather conditions, but none of them really knew what they would encounter when they got there. It would take two days in the ship to get there, and then they planned to stay a further three days to document the alien life and, they hoped, to find out what had happened to the three missing astronauts who had crash-landed their when their pod veered off course.

“I'm sorry, Mags,” Alex started, but stopped when Maggie pressed a finger against her lips.

“Don't,” Maggie said. “We know this about our jobs. This is part of the deal. You'll be fine. I know this. And we'll be fine. And it's only a week. And you'll have Kara with you.”

“I'll be so careful you wouldn't believe it.”

“We'll miss you,” Maggie told her. “Addie especially.”

Alex's face clouded over a little. “Do you think she's okay?” Their eldest daughter had started having nightmares again – she had only had a couple so far, but they had been bad ones, and Alex and Maggie were worried about her. As a four-year-old, she had gone through imaginable horrors when she was kidnapped, and both her mothers murdered. They had hoped that she had recovered from that – and she was usually so sunny, and loving – but it was inevitable that the traumas of adolescence would bring some of that back to the forefront of her mind.

Maggie shrugged. “I think she will be okay. But is she okay now? Not totally. But she won't talk about it, she says she's fine.”

“She doesn't want to upset Jamie,” Alex realized part of the reason for Addie's reluctance. She was such an unselfish child.

“I'll try to talk to her again. See if I can get her to go back and see Jackie,” Maggie said, referring to the counselor who had helped Addie so much when she first came to them. Addie had seen her for years, but had stopped going to her nearly two years ago.

“It couldn't hurt, could it?” Alex said. She wished she could take the trauma from Addie; she would rather deal with it herself than watch Addie suffer.

“We should think about a family vacation,” Maggie suggested. “In the summer. Maybe Europe or something? It would give us all something to look forward to.”

Alex smiled. “Great idea. I'll try and come up with some ideas while I'm away. Take my mind off missing you.” She looked at her watch. “I've got a late start today,” a smile spread across her features. “I don't have to leave for two hours.”

Maggie grinned. “Whatever will we think of to do with all that time?”

“I could defrost the freezer,” Alex teased, allowing Maggie to take her by the hand toward the stairs.

“It's frost-free,” Maggie reminded her.

“I could paint the garage door,” Alex stumbled up the stairs, her eyes widening as Maggie cast off her shirt.

“Or,” Maggie pushed her into the bedroom, and hauled Alex's t-shirt over her head, “or you could fuck me until my toes curl,” her voice was deep and husky.

“I like the way you think,” Alex unclasped Maggie's bra, and captured her breasts in both hands. “Oh God,” her voice cracked, “gotta tell you, Mags, pregnancy really suits you,” she laughed at Maggie's reaction when she ran a thumb over a tight nipple.

Maggie grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

“I know I don't have to remind you to stay safe. I know you'll do your best,” Maggie's voice hitched. This was the worst part of being married to Alex.

“I'll do everything I can. I swear,” Alex kissed her deeply. She ran her hand across the bump. “And you've got Dr Hamilton's number? If you need anything?”

“Of course. And my OB/GYN. And the midwife. And all our friends, AND Supergirl” Maggie said. “We're going to be fine. We're just going to miss you.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The two surviving astronauts had been relieved and thrilled when they were found by Alex and her team on the planet of Avanit. They had spent three months trying to work out a way to escape, but had failed to come up with any solutions, or to fix their comms which had smashed when their pod had landed awkwardly. So they had spent their time first burying their lost comrade, and then scavenging for food and water to keep themselves alive.

“We have to leave. Now,” the taller one, Don, told Alex. “A solar storm is due any moment. We've been studying them, they come every ten days, and they take out everything in their path. We lost our first shelter, and we only just made to the cave in time,” he pointed to where they had been hiding out.

Alex nodded. She knew when it was wise to take advice, and when to ignore it. “Ship out everyone,” she instructed.

As the ship lifted off from the planet, Alex knew that she had made the right choice. Their small team of four – her, Kara, Agent Susan Vasquez and Agent Clyde Walker – was more important than getting some scientific studies from a planet they would probably never have to return to again. And Don and Charlie were thin, exhausted and dehydrated. They needed to get them home.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Jane Rizzoli looked up and smiled. Her wife came into the squad room, holding the hand of their six-year-old daughter Rosalind. Jane lifted the young girl into her arms and kissed her on the cheek. “Hey, Short Stuff,” she teased. “What are you going out of school?”

“Hi Ma,” the girl replied. She loved coming to visit her mother at work.

“Jane, I know it's short notice, but the school has had a water leak, and Aoife and I have that meeting with the curator who is going to write the catalog for her exhibition, and I...”

“Rosie and I will be fine, here, right Rosie?” Jane interrupted her. She leant forward and kissed her. “It's okay, Maura.”

“Robert's going out with Addie and the gang, and Michael's...,” 

“Michael's going bowling. I know, Maur. It's okay. Go. We've got this. And Rosie is going to come with me and have her fingerprints and mugshot taken.”

Maura smiled. “I'm so sorry, Jane. This new career was supposed to give me more time.”

“It's not your fault you are so good at it,” Jane smiled. She was so proud of Maura, who was now earning a name in the art world. To start with, she had acted just as Aoife's agent – a role she still refused to give up – but she had also opened her own gallery which, the year before, had been extended, and was becoming a major draw for critics and collectors alike.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“We've lost power,” Vasquez said, as the ship shuddered.

“The asteroid must have hit the energy quadrant,” Alex realized, and her heart sank. She would have to suit up and fix the problem externally, never easy to do, and even less so in the middle of an asteroid storm. This trip was shaping up to be a disaster.

“I'll do it,” Kara told her.

“Kara, you can't breathe in space any more than I can,” Alex told her reasonably. “And you don't know the first thing about electrical engineering.”

Kara had to admit that was true. “I'm going with you, then,” she said. “I'll wear an oxygen mask. I can shield you.”

Alex was going to refuse, but she knew it was a sensible suggestion. It would drastically improve all of their chances of getting back alive. And, with no power, they only had enough oxygen on board to survive for three hours, tops. This was no time to be foolhardy.

It was almost impossible, rewiring delicate electronics in an asteroid storm, in freezing cold conditions, while wearing a space suit. Fortunately, Kara's super-hearing meant that she was able to take instructions from Alex, even if she couldn't make herself heard to Alex. Neither of them saw the sizeable rock as it streaked across the sky and slammed into Alex's shoulder, causing her head to slam into the side of the ship. Kara reacted and caught her in time to prevent the worst of the impact, but Alex was already unconscious, blood pouring from her cheek. Kara held on to her sister with one hand as she screwed the last panel back onto the ship. She had to hope that the fix would work.

Alex was coming to as Kara lay her on one of the tiny bunks in the ship. “You're okay, boss,” Vasquez said gently to her. 

Alex blinked. She saw that the lights were on. “Fixed?”

“All fixed, thanks to you.”

“Her shoulder's dislocated,” Kara said anxiously, looking at Alex. “I don't know what to do.”

“I can fix that,” Don, one of the astronauts had come up behind them. “It's going to hurt like hell, though.”

Alex was blinking. “Wha's …,” she tried to move. “Oh FUCK,” she yelled, as the pain seared through her.

“Sit her up,” Don advised. He knew it was best to get this done quick. “Director Danvers, your shoulder has popped out. This will hurt, but it will be quick.”

Alex nodded. Her mind was fuzzy, but she knew that this would be agony.

“Okay,” he positioned himself behind her. “On three. One ...” he grasped her arm and jerked it roughly, maneuvering the dislocated joint back into place.

Alex screamed; she had never felt pain like it.

Kara held her gently as she fought through the agony. Eventually, Alex gasped. “You said three.”

“And you would have tensed up,” Don told her, with a small smile. “How are you doing?”

Alex nodded. “You did the right thing,” she admitted. She looked around for the first aid kit. She needed some drugs.

Vasquez approached, carrying the kit. She held out two tablets and a bottle of water. Kara helped her take them. “Let me just look at your face,” Vasquez said, and Alex realized that her cheek was sticky. It throbbed badly, too, she realized, as the adrenaline started to wear off.

Efficiently, Vasquez cleaned the wound and applied some butterfly strips. “That's going to be one hell of a shiner,” she told her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Thirty-six hours later, Maggie Sawyer-Danvers yawned, and stretched back in her chair at the precinct. She was tired, and it was only 2pm. She knew it was because she was missing Alex. She could never sleep properly when Alex wasn't there, and it was so much worse when she couldn't even talk to her. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She considered ignoring it – she knew that Alex would be away for two more days – but she thought about the girls and knew that it could be one of their schools. Reluctantly, she pulled it out of her pocket.

Maggie grinned widely when she saw the message. 

“Surprise, Dimples. Early return. Call me when you can.”

Maggie pressed speed dial.

“Hey, baby,” Alex said. “I've missed you. Are you okay? And the baby?”

“We're both great, Alex,” Maggie said, a soft grin spreading over her face. “What about you? What happened?”

“Had to leave the planet early. Asteroid storm. It's all very boring. We're all fine.”

“But?” Maggie could hear the hesitation in Alex's voice.

“It's nothing. Really. But they won't let me drive home. My shoulder got dislocated...”

“What?” Maggie interjected.

“I'm okay. It's okay. They put it right back. Yes, it hurt like a mother when they did that, but I'm okay now. But because I knocked my head, and the shoulder stuff, Kara's going to give me a ride home. I just wanted to talk to you first. You're really okay? And the baby?”

Maggie ran her hand over the bump. “The baby is great. I'm great. And I'm coming to get you,” she was already reaching for her jacket. “No arguments, Danvers,” she said, in her firmest voice.

“Okay,” Alex said. In truth, she was relieved. Kara wasn't the best driver, and she just wanted to see her wife. “I should warn you, my face has a little bruise. No biggie.”

“I'm going to need a full report,” Maggie told her, firmly. She looked at her watch. “I'll be there in 17 minutes.”

“Not 16?” Alex teased.

“You don't want me to get arrested on the way there, do you Director Danvers?” Maggie teased. Her whole body had relaxed. Alex was back on terra firma. She wasn't convinced about the injuries that she was clearly playing down, but she was well enough to tease, so she would be fine.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Addie, it's okay,” Alex said gently. She could tell that their 17-year-old daughter was shaken by the sight of her. “It looks so much worse than it is.”

Addie nodded.

“Come give me a hug,” Alex opened one arm; the other was strapped up in a tight sling.

“I don't want to hurt you,” Addie's voice was small and scared.

“You won't, as long as you avoid that side. See,” Alex pulled her close to her, saddened to feel her shaking slightly. “I'm okay, Bug. Truly.”

Addie forced a smile. “I'm glad you're home, Ma,” she said. “We've all missed you.”

“I missed you more,” Alex smiled. “So, Bug, tell me what you've been up to. Did you go bowling with Robert yesterday?”

Addie brightened. Her best friend in the world, Robert Isles, had been in her life since soon after her adoption, and he was one constant who was ever reliable. He was fun, and kind, and full of laughter, and he never failed to make her feel better. And he loved Addie as much as she loved him. He didn't tell Addie that Alex had texted him to tell her she was going to be away, asking him to look out for her. 

“Yeah, we did,” Addie grinned. “We met some pretty girls too,” she laughed at the memory. Robert was such a charmer. 

“Anyone nice?” Alex pressed her, glad that she had been distracted. 

“Not for me,” Addie said. “They were straight. But they were fun, and Rob's taking one of them to the movies tonight.”

Alex impulsively leant forward and kissed her on the cheek. “I'm so pleased to be home,” she told her. “Shall we go get Jamie together? You can drive, and Mom can stay here and relax for an hour.”

Addie nodded enthusiastically. Jamie was on the school swim team, and she would be finishing her training session soon. Jamie would be as delighted as she was to see Alex.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“You look like a pirate, Mama,” Jamie giggled, reaching for the hot sauce which she threw over nearly everything she ate.

Alex grinned. She was glad that Jamie was able to laugh at her predicament. Addie was still far too quiet, though she was making an effort to laugh and smile.

“Should we get Mama an eye patch?” Maggie suggested, with a grin.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate watched affectionately as Kara settled their toddler into bed. Beth didn't like it when one of her moms was absent, though fortunately it didn't happen too often. 

“She's really okay?” Kate asked Kara about Alex once they had settled on the couch together.

Kara nodded. “She's just a little banged up. But she'll be fine. She was so brave, Kate, climbing out of the ship to fix it. Sometimes I think she forgets she's not indestructible.”

Kate had seen Alex in action many times, and she knew that Kara was right. Though she was a little more circumspect these days; she took all the precautions she sensibly could. She wanted to get home to her family.

Kate pulled Kara into her arms. “So did you really miss me?” she asked, a glint in her eye.

“SO much,” Kara nodded. She snuggled into her warmth, and failed to stifle a yawn.

Kate realized that her hopes of a fun night were going to be dashed. She could see that Kara was exhausted. “Did you sleep at all?” she asked her softly.

“Some,” Kara yawned again. 

“Meaning hardly at all,” Kate smiled as she spoke. She knew how worried Kara had been about Alex, and that she had only relaxed once she was cleared by the medics. The relationship between the two sisters was as close as it could be. Kate slid off the couch and gathered Kara into her arms. “Bed,” Kate said, quietly.

Kara mumbled, and buried her face in Kate's warm front.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex eyed Addie carefully over breakfast, but she seemed fine, if just a little subdued. Only someone who knew her really well would realize that she had things on her mind. But Alex did know her well, so did Maggie.

“Come ON Mommy,” Jamie skidded into the kitchen, and stood with her hands on her hips, waiting for Maggie. “Addie's made Mama's special pancakes, 'cos Mama's arm isn't working properly.”

Maggie laughed, and kissed Jamie on the top of her head when she arrived in the kitchen. “Hey, I'm not as fast on my feet as I was,” she deliberately pushed her stomach out. “You have to be kind to pregnant ladies,” she laughed. “Those look great, Addie,” she ruffled her hair, eliciting a grunt from Addie who pretended to be annoyed but was secretly pleased.

Addie slid a couple of pancakes onto Jamie's plate. “How about you and me take Gertie to the park, Sprout?” Addie suggested, resting a warm hand on Jamie's back. “Then Moms can relax for a couple of hours.” She saw the grateful look on Alex's face.

“Does that mean we don't do sister day tomorrow?” Jamie's face fell. She loved her Sundays with Addie.

“It most certainly does not mean that,” Addie told her. “Sister day is sacrosanct. This is just a couple of hours, we'll have some fun in the park, I might even buy you an ice cream, as long as we don't tell Ma about it, she doesn't like us to have too much sugar.”

Alex put her fingers in her ears, and pretended she had heard nothing.

“I know what,” Addie said. “We'll have fun at the park, and then we'll get some lunch at the café on the way back. And we can sit and plan what we want to do tomorrow.”

“I wanna go bowling!” Jamie's smile filled the whole room.

“Then that will be on our itinerary,” Addie said. “C'mon, Sprout. Eat up. We have places to go.”

When Jamie ran upstairs to get ready, Alex approached Addie, and pulled her into a one-armed hug. “You are one in a million, Bug,” she told her.

Addie reached out and touched Alex's bruised face very gently. “You really are okay?” her voice was small.

“I'm great,” Alex promised her. “And your Mom is doing great too. We've got another scan on Monday afternoon. You want to come with us, and see how well she and the munchkin are doing?”

“Can I?” 

“Of course you can,” Alex promised her. 

Addie hugged her carefully. “I love you, Ma,” she said softly.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“You should go see her,” Alex said, when Maggie hung up the phone to her aunt. Maggie's aunt was the only real family that she had, and she hadn't seen her for month. “Why don't you fly up Wednesday evening? You could take Jamie with you, it won't matter if she misses a couple of days of school. And you can come back Saturday night, so Jamie and Addie still get to spend next Sunday together.”

“You'd be okay with that?” Maggie was pleased at the suggestion. She did want to see her aunt, but she didn't want to fly too late in the pregnancy, so this was perfect.

“Of course,” Alex took her in her arms. “I'd come with you, but I've got that computer upgrade at the DEO, and Addie has a lot going on at school.”

“I'll miss you,” Maggie said. She brightened. She leant in close, and whispered. “We can have phone sex. We haven't done that in a while.”

Alex grinned. 

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Textbook,” Maggie's OB-GYN said with a smile, as she played the wand over her stomach. “Look, she's having a stretch.”

“She could be a yoga baby,” Maggie grinned, and Alex pulled a face. Maggie had failed to get Alex enthusiastic about yoga.

“Come closer, Bug,” Alex held out a hand to pull Addie nearer to the screen. “See? That there is your little sister.”

Addie stared, entranced by the sight in front of her. “She's moving,” she whispered. “She's real, and she's moving.”

“She's definitely real,” Maggie said with a smile in her voice. 

“And she's okay?” Addie wanted to know.

“She's perfect,” the doctor said. “She's doing everything right.”

Addie blinked back a tear. She had hated it when Maggie had lost the baby; it had been horribly traumatic for them all, and Addie had hated seeing her moms so sad. She knew that it still wasn't a done deal with this new baby, but there seemed to be an air of optimism about them all.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“You okay, Doodlebug?” Kate asked Addie, using the nickname that only she was allowed to use. She knew Addie was too old for it, but it always made her smile.

Addie nodded. She passed Kate the bowl of peanuts. Game night wasn't as regular as it had been, but they all tried to make it at least once a month, if not more. Tonight it was at Alex and Maggie's place, and Addie was grateful. The house seemed so empty, and Maggie and Jamie had only left an hour ago.

Kate threw back a handful of nuts. She reached for the pool cue. “Okay, Danvers,” she grinned at Addie. “Show me what you've got.”

“Sawyer-Danvers,” Addie laughed. “I've been practising. You should look out.”

An hour later, Addie huffed dramatically, and then laughed. Kate had destroyed her; three games to her one. “You're going to have to show me some of those tricks,” she said to Kate as she put her cue back into the rack. 

“It's a deal, kiddo,” Kate slung an arm around her shoulder. “Hey, are you taller than your Ma now?”

Addie grinned proudly. “Nearly an inch.”

“I'm going to have to watch my back,” the 6ft soldier told her.

Addie laughed. “I think you're going to be safe,” she admitted. “I've a long way to go before I overtake you.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“That was fun, Ma,” Addie hugged Alex as they finished clearing up after the evening of games and laughter. “It's just a shame Ellie and Aoife couldn't come.”

“They didn't want anyone to catch Josh's cold,” Alex said. “It's at their place next time, so we'll see them then. And they're coming over on Tuesday for dinner. They've got a babysitter organized.”

Addie smiled. She loved Maggie's sister and her wife.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie awoke with a start; her heart was pounding, and she couldn't breathe. Why couldn't she breathe? She flung off the covers, and wrenched the window open, but it still wasn't enough. She stumbled downstairs and threw open the kitchen door, staggering out onto the deck area of the yard. With a feeling of relief, she slid to the ground, her back against the wall. Her heart still raced, and she felt sick. It was like she was back there all over again. She tried to slow her breathing, but she couldn't get a hold of herself. She was only peripherally aware of the elderly dog padding up to her and resting her head on her thigh.

Addie knew that she was no longer incarcerated, but she couldn't shake the feeling of terror. And then she felt a warm hand on her back.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex didn't know what had wakened her, but she had a feeling of dread. She shrugged on her robe, and crept along the corridor. When she got to Addie's room, Alex saw that the door was open, as was the large window which was letting in the cold night air. 

She made her way downstairs and then outside, and found her eldest daughter in the throes of a deep panic attack.

“Addie, it's me. It's your Ma. You're okay.” She sat next to her, and reached for her hand, which she held gently between her own. She didn't want Addie to feel trapped. Addie's face was plastered with sweat, and she was mumbling unintelligibly. Alex wished with all her heart that Maggie were there with her; Addie needed her family about her. But Maggie and Jamie were visiting Maggie's aunt, so Alex would just have to cope.

Alex realized that Addie's mind was back with her captors from all those years ago. She went to the kitchen, and ran a clean dish towel under the warm faucet. She went back outside and wiped Addie's face tenderly. At first, the girl jerked away, but Alex kept firm pressure on the cloth, and whispered soothingly to her. “It's okay, Addie. It's okay, Bug. You're safe. We're all safe. I'm safe, your mom is safe. Jamie is safe. Everyone's okay.”

Alex realized that Addie's skin was freezing cold. She took off her own robe and draped it around Addie's shoulders.

“It's okay, baby,” Alex said. “Try not to panic. You're okay. Slow it down, try and breathe with me. You're alright. In. Out. That's good.”

Addie fought to control her breathing, which slowly calmed. And then she collapsed, sobbing into her mother's arms.

Alex rocked her soothingly. “It's all over, baby girl. It's all over.”

After about fifteen minutes, Addie pulled back. She nodded. “I'm sorry. I just … he was … oh God,” all color drained from her face. “Mama?” she felt that she might be sick. “I remembered something. From … oh God,” she swallowed, trying to tamp down the nausea. “He … she didn't want him to. She begged him. And … I think I'm going to be sick.”

“It's okay. It's all over now,” Alex pulled her into her arms and cradled her lovingly. “Remember, Addie, it seems awful. It was awful. But it's done. You're safe now. We're all safe,” she rubbed her hand over her back.

Addie nodded weakly. This was terrible. Her mind kept going back. She tried again to steady her breathing.

“See, that's good,” Alex murmured quietly. “You'll start to feel better soon. I'm here, Bug. I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere.”

“Mama?” Addie's voice was so small. And Alex knew how vulnerable she was feeling; Addie had not called Alex Mama for several years now, preferring the more adult-sounding 'Ma'. But tonight, Alex knew, she had to be Addie's Mama. She rocked her lovingly.

“It's all going to be okay, baby girl,” Alex whispered, though part of her wondered how it could ever be completely okay. Addie had endured unimaginable horrors. That fact would never change.

After a long time, Addie allowed Alex to help her up from the floor, and to lead her upstairs. Alex was concerned about how unsteady Addie was. She had a history of awful nightmares, but this was epic, possibly the worst she had ever had. 

Alex led Addie into her and Maggie's bathroom, murmuring lovingly to her all the time. It had been at least five years since Alex had been allowed to help Addie take a bath, but today she seemed helpless, and she didn't complain when Alex guided her into the warm water. 

The water was bliss, and it was only as it started to warm her that Addie realized how cold she had gotten. Her mother's soft hands were washing her lovingly. “Mama,” Addie whispered.

“You're okay,” Alex said quietly.

“I'm sorry, Mama,” Addie said.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Alex told her. “Hold still,” expertly, she held her hand over Addie's eyes as she shampooed her hair and rinsed it.

Within fifteen minutes, Alex had helped her out of the tub and dressed her in warm pajamas and her thick robe. Alex took her hand and guided her to the big bed that she and Maggie shared, and handed her two Advil and a glass of water.

Alex got into the bed next to Addie and pulled her into her arms. “You're safe,” she whispered. “We're all safe.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: slight mention of historical rape, nothing graphic.

“I called J'onn, and the school know she isn't going in today,” Alex told Maggie over the phone. Addie was still sleeping. She had finally fallen into a restless sleep around 5am. “I'm going to try to get her an appointment today, if I can. She needs help, Mags. And I don't know how to help her,” Alex swallowed.

“You are helping her,” Maggie told her wife, wishing with all her heart that she could be there with them. At least she and Jamie were flying back that afternoon.

“It doesn't feel like it,” Alex allowed herself a moment of wallowing.

“Danvers, you are the best mom in the world. And Addie knows how much we all love her. She'll get through this. We'll make sure of it.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“You don't have to do this if you really don't want to,” Alex reminded Addie gently. She was holding Addie's hand, and felt her daughter's grip on her fingers tighten as they approached the therapist's office.

“I think I have to,” Addie said. “I mean, I like Jackie. She's cool. And I can't keep disrupting everyone, it's not fair...”

“Stop,” Alex said, in a quiet, loving voice. “You're not a disruption. We love you, Bug. So much. All of us. So please don't ever think you are disturbing us. If you're sad, or scared, we want to know. We want to be there.”

“But the baby...,” Addie continued, worried about Maggie.

“The baby is fine. So's your Mom. And we have another scan next week that will tell us that again. You can come again, if you want. You can come to them all. But the baby doesn't mean that you are any less important to us. Hey, Addison,” she brushed some hair back from her forehead. “You're our first baby. And we couldn't love you more. But we want you to be happy, and I don't think you are happy right now.”

“I am happy Ma. I'm so happy. But … at night,” Addie paled. “And I remembered some … some new stuff. At least, I think it's a memory. And the dreams are so real.”

“I know. It's okay. It's your mind's way of dealing with it. Shall we go up?” she looked up at the elevator.

Addie nodded. “Will you come in with me?” she asked, in a small voice. She felt pathetic. She was 17 years old, and she wanted her mother with her.

“If you want me there, of course I will. I'll always be there when you want me, your Mom too.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara slipped into the DEO lab to see Kate. Her wife was bent over the desk, peering into the microscope.

“I can smell you from here,” Kate's voice was teasing. She looked up from the microscope to see Kara, in full Supergirl outfit, covered in ash, with a wide grin on her face.

“Yeah, well, you try putting out a fire on a ship in the middle of the ocean, and let's see how clean you are by the end of it,” Kara retorted, smiling.

“Doesn't mean I don't want to do this,” Kate walked to her and kissed her deeply. “I hope that's okay?” she asked, belatedly. Even now that they were married, Kate always sought permission.

“Oh it's okay,” Kara grinned. “It's very much okay. I just wanted to see what time you are getting out? I'm just in the mood to take my favorite girls to dinner. Pizza at 6pm, so Beth still gets to bed when she should?”

“I can't,” Kate's face was apologetic. “I promised Alex I'd finish this. And she thinks she might not be in tomorrow, and I don't want to make things any harder for them.”

“Addie?” Kara's face fell.

“She's very fragile, according to Alex,” Kate said. “Alex wants to spend some time with her. Apparently the therapist has recommended a PTSD and sexual assault specialist, and they're trying to come to terms with everything.”

Kara's heart skipped a beat. “Sexual assault?”

“Addie wasn't assaulted,” Kate reassured her. “But she's now remembering seeing her stepmom being raped. Repeatedly. When they were kidnapped. Alex said that's what the dreams have been about.”

“Oh Rao,” Kara dropped into a chair. 

“I know,” Kate was equally devastated. They both adored Addie, who had overcome so much to become a warm, kind, spirited, empathetic young woman.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I can text your Mom, they can get a cab,” Alex was undecided. Addie said that she really wanted to come to the airport to collect Maggie and Jamie, but she was clearly shattered.

“I want to come, Ma,” Addie told her. “I want to see them. I've missed them so much. I know it's only been a few days, but I've really missed them.”

“Even your early-morning wake-up call from Jamie?” Alex smiled as she reached for her coat, throwing Addie's jacket at her.

“Especially that,” Addie admitted, “don't you dare tell her that,” she shrugged the jacket on.

“Can I hug you?” Alex knew that Addie was a little skittish.

Addie stepped into her arms, and melted into Alex's warm embrace. Her Ma really was the best hugger.

“It's going to be alright. All of it,” Alex told her. “We're all going to be fine. It might just take a little while.”

Addie nodded into her shoulder.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie peered across the crowds, and a smile split her face when she saw Jamie pushing the luggage cart, accompanied by Maggie. As soon as she saw her sister, Jamie abandoned the cart and pelted across the airport, flinging herself into Addie's arms.

“I missed you!” Jamie cried, as Addie lifted her up and held her close. “I missed you so much, Addie.”

“Not as much as I missed you, Sprout,” Addie meant every word. This warm, solid little person meant the world to her, and she felt grounded at last. She was Jamie's big sister. She had responsibilities. And she could do this. With help from her moms, she could do this.

Alex strode toward Maggie, her eyes widening as she approached. It seemed that, just in the last few days, Maggie's bump had become more prominent. She looked amazing. She also looked hot. When Maggie tilted her head to one side, and gave that beautiful smile, Alex was lost. She closed the gap between them, and pulled Maggie into her arms, kissing her deeply.

Maggie was so relieved to see Alex, and especially Addie. If Addie were up to coming to the airport, it was a good sign. And she could see Addie laughing with Jamie and, as Alex kissed her, out of the corner of her eye, she saw both their daughters pointing and laughing. They loved to tease their moms about kissing “too much”. When they finally drew apart, Maggie rested her forehead on Alex's. “You okay?” she asked, softly.

Alex knew what she meant; those two words encompassed so much. “We are now,” she said. She leant forward for another kiss, ignoring the laughter from their daughters.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“It's going to be so expensive,” Addie said to Alex and Maggie later that night, once Jamie was in bed. “She's a specialist. It won't be cheap.”

“We don't care how much it costs. If you agree to give her a try, that would be great. And you don't have to worry about the money,” Maggie said. She sat next to Addie on the couch. She put her arm around her shoulder. “I hope you know we think you're amazing,” she said.

Addie tried to blink back a tear. She yawned. She was so exhausted, but she didn't want to sleep, in case she had nightmares.

Maggie smiled, as she felt movement. She reached for Addie's hand, and placed it on her belly. “Your baby sister is having a kickabout,” Maggie watched as the smile spread across Addie's face. Addie couldn't wait for this new child. She had loved every moment of being a big sister to Jamie, and another baby could only make things even better.

Maggie guided Addie down into what little was left of her lap, grabbing a cushion and resting Addie's head on it. “Just rest, baby girl,” she said, quietly. “You don't have to sleep if you don't want. Just rest.”

“'kay, Mom,” Addie nestled her face into Maggie, finding the small movements of the baby against her skin strangely relaxing.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

After showering and changing into her pajamas, Addie sat disconsolately on the edge of her bed. She felt wired; she didn't know what to do with herself. There was a small knock on the door.

“Come in,” she replied automatically.

Alex came in and sat next to her on the bed. She took her hand. “It's been a day, right?”

Addie nodded. She didn't know why she was so close to tears so much of the time.

“Can I stay here with you tonight?” Alex asked her. She saw the relief flit briefly across Addie's face, and then it was gone.

“You should be with Mom. I know you've missed her,” Addie replied.

“I want to be here with you. Just tonight. Just while we process a little. Anyway,” Alex grinned. “I'm guessing your Mom ate the peanuts on the plane. She's kinda gassy. She always forgets that peanuts do that to her.”

Addie let out a bark of laughter. And then a tear trickled down her face. “I hate that I'm keeping you two apart.”

“You're not. It was your Mom's idea. Actually, it was her idea that you should come into our bed, but quite honestly, the last thing you need tonight is to share a bed with the fart monster,” Alex teased her gently. None of it was true – the truth was that Maggie's back was hurting a little, so she would be more comfortable with a bit of space, and with three of them it might be a little tight. But Alex knew it would be good to make Addie laugh, and she knew that Maggie would go along with it.

“I love you, Ma.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“That's good, baby. Because we all love you. So much.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Aoife laughed as their son Joshua escaped from Ellie's grasp once more and headed toward the back door, to try to get into the yard. Ellie moved swiftly and blocked his path. “Not this time, sport,” she said. “We're going to pre-K, and I have to drop you off on my way to work, or Officer Kit will have to come and arrest you, isn't that right, Momma?” she turned to Aoife for support. 

“Definitely,” Aoife agreed. She found the child's backpack, and handed it to her wife.

“I'll see you at 1pm,” Ellie said, softly. She didn't want Josh to hear. She had booked the afternoon off, as she and Aoife were returning to the fertility clinic, to start the process toward having a second child. Josh had brought them so much joy that they couldn't wait to start all over again.

“Do you have to go back after the appointment?” Aoife's eyes sparkled.

“Nope. I have things I want to do.”

“I do hope I'm one of those 'things',” Aoife teased.

“Oh God yes. I'm planning a whole afternoon of entertainment. Including,” she whispered in Aoife's ear, loving it when she saw her blush, “if that works for you.”

“Oh it does. It most definitely does,” Aoife cleared her throat. Why did Ellie do this to her and then leave her frustrated for hours? She bent down and hugged their son. Then she remembered something, and held out her hand. “Backpack,” she said, drily. Silently, Josh handed it over. Aoife looked inside and sighed, removing the battery-powered fart machine that Kit had given to him at Christmas. “You know what happened last time you took this in,” she shook her head at him.

Ellie had to turn away. She knew they had to approach discipline as a united team, but sometimes Josh was just too funny. He had spent too long with Jamie, who had endless pranks up her tiny sleeve.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie reached for Alex's hand, as they sat in the waiting room at the counselor's office. It was the least official-looking office either of them had ever seen; it was a room at the back of a small stable block, which ran alongside a ramshackle house on the outskirts of the city. When the door was open, an occasional whinny could be heard from the stable.

But Rosa Henderon had come highly recommended. When Alex had checked her out, thoroughly, she could find nothing but praise for the 61-year-old, who had been practising for over 35 years. They had been amused to see that she was marginally shorter than Maggie, had windswept short grey hair, and wore old jeans and a man's shirt. But they had all felt instantly at peace with her, and Addie had been happy to go in to the session without either of her mothers.

Alex looked at Maggie. Beautiful Maggie, whose very presence filled her with joy, and with a feeling of calm. “You really think she's going to be okay?”

“I know she will,” Maggie told her. “Hey, Danvers, it's alright. I'm here. We're both here. We can take care of her.”

Alex nodded, dumbly. She pressed her hand against Maggie's belly. “She's asleep?”

“She always sleeps after carbs,” Maggie smiled. “This one's gonna be a pizza baby.”

Alex rolled her eyes. Her voice caught. “I just love her so much.”

“She knows. She knows we all love her. She's going to be okay. Hey,” Maggie cupped Alex's chin and forced her to meet her eyes. “We're all going to be okay,” she leant forward and kissed her tenderly.

Alex gave herself up to her wife's touch. Somehow, Maggie could always do this to her. She could turn her to mush in seconds. She felt Maggie's hand on the back of her head, and she allowed her to deepen the kiss.

“No making out in the doctor's office,” a voice said.

Alex pulled back, startled, to see the laughing face of Dr Henderson, who stood next to Addie, who gave a small smile. “They're always doing that,” Addie explained, with a shrug. Addie looked pale, and her face was blotchy, but she looked calm.

Alex leapt to her feet, and reached out for Addie's hand. “You okay?”

Addie nodded.

“She did great,” the counselor said. “And, most importantly, she tells me she likes horses. So we've decided that next time, we'll make it a two-hour session, but we'll spend it in the stables. We can chat, and we can muck out the horses, and take them out if they need it. It's more relaxed that way.”

“Is that what you want, Addie?” Maggie asked.

Addie nodded again. “I think that would be good. If that's okay?”

“If that's what you want, Bug,” Alex agreed. “We don't care what it costs.”

“Oh it won't be any more,” Rosa said. “I'm going to put her to work. So I'll only charge for an hour.”

“No, we should pay,” Alex started.

Rosa held up a hand. “Nope. One hour, and Addie does all the bending that my old spine doesn't like any more.”

Alex smiled. She held out a hand, pleased when Rosa shook it. “You've got a deal, doc.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie leaned back in her seat in the car. She was exhausted. “Rosa says there's a 24-hour gym. Just across the road from Addie's school. She says, if I wake up real ansty, I could always go there, get on the running machine. Lift a few weights. Let off some steam. Says it might help me relax. She says if I'm physically tired at the end of the day, it will help.”

“Let's go check it out,” Maggie suggested.

“It's okay, Mom. You're tired. I don't have classes on Friday mornings. I thought maybe I could take Jamie to school tomorrow, and I could check out the gym afterward, maybe spend an hour or two there, before I go into school. Would that be okay?”

“Whatever you want, Addie,” Alex told her. “But we're going to pay for it.”

Addie shook her head. “No, Ma, it's okay. I can pay for it with the money that Uncle J'onn gave me at Christmas, and from my allowance.”

“I'm not negotiating this one,” Alex's voice was firm, and Maggie sniggered.

“What are you laughing at, Mom?” Addie asked.

“That's your Ma's 'don't fuck with me' voice,” Maggie said.

“Maggie!” Alex was appalled.

“Oh c'mon, it's not like Addie hasn't heard that word before,” Maggie laughed. 

“Never,” Addie said, trying to keep her face straight.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Aoife reached for Ellie's hand. This was their second appointment at the clinic, and now that they had decided that they definitely wanted to go ahead, everything was being set in motion.

“You've been here before, of course,” the doctor said. “And it should be easier this time, as we're using your egg, Aoife. So we don't have to worry about implantation. Today, I'm just going to take some details on your cycle, get a few blood samples, and I was going to send you away with the files on possible sperm donors, but you've decided you want the same one as last time, am I right?”

Ellie nodded. “We want Josh to have a blood sibling. And he's turned out pretty great, so the donor must be a great guy, right Aoif?”

Aoife nodded. Joshua's personality was almost an exact clone of Ellie's, but Ellie was so modest, she couldn't even recognize her own good qualities in their child. “I think the egg donor is probably pretty great too,” she said.

Ellie blushed. “You have to say that. You married me.”

“Best choice I ever made,” Aoife replied, loving watching Ellie redden further.

“So, we're going to talk a few dates. And once we work out the ideal time to try for the first time, we can either have you in here for the procedure, or if you prefer, you can do it at home. We can talk you through everything. It would be good for you to be as relaxed as you can, Aoife,” the doctor said. “And there is some evidence that orgasmic release is a helpful aid to conception.”

“We'll do it at home,” Ellie interrupted, feeling mortified. She was horribly embarrassed at the conversation, though her research on the internet had told her just that.

Aoife laughed. “They know we have sex,” she said, in a stage whisper.

“Aoife!” Ellie was horrified. The red spread to the tips of her ears.

“We'll do it at home,” Aoife agreed. “Let's fix a date.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I'm sorry you're sad,” Jamie climbed into Addie's lap, and pulled the blanket over them both. This was Addie's favorite part of the day; cuddles on the couch with Jamie before dinner, cartoons playing on the tv in front of them.

“I'm okay, Sprout,” Addie wrapped a warm arm around her. “Especially when you're here,” she said, truthfully.

“We're going to have a baby sister,” Jamie said, snuggling in.

“I know. Isn't that great? You're going to love it.”

“Did you love it when I was born?” Jamie wanted to know.

“Every second. I was so happy when Moms adopted me, I didn't think things could get any better. But they did, when you came along. You were so cute, and so tiny. Even with the yelling at night, and your poopy diapers, you were perfect.”

Jamie let out a peal of laughter. 

“I'm going to take a look at a gym by your school tomorrow morning. So I thought I could take you to school first, would that be okay with you? And, if I like the gym, maybe I could take you to school every Friday morning, before I go into the gym.”

Jamie's face lit up. She loved spending time with her sister.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie tapped lightly on the door, even though it was half-open already. She smiled when she saw Alex sitting against the headboard, her glasses on, reading a book. Maggie was still asleep, curled into Alex, the book propped on her hip. 

“We're leaving early,” Addie whispered. “Jamie and I are going to get breakfast at the café near her the school first.”

Alex smiled. “Love you both,” she mouthed.

“Kiss Mom for me,” Addie blew a kiss across the room.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ellie was blushing furiously when she came back into the bedroom, holding a package between her thumb and forefinger. She could see Aoife laughing at her. “Who sends sperm by courier?” Ellie was still aghast at the memory of signing for the package. There was no way the delivery guy would have known what he was delivering, but Ellie had still been horribly embarrassed.

“You can get all sorts of things in the mail,” Aoife glanced deliberately at their bottom drawer, which housed all their toys, most of which had been bought online. They were both glad when Ellie had fitted a combination lock to the drawer. Neither of them would enjoy explaining its contents to Josh.

“I'm taking him to Pre-K,” Ellie placed the package gingerly on the side. “You can … I don't know. Get everything ready?”

Aoife went up to her and pulled her into her arms. She kissed her tenderly, smiling when Ellie, as always, melted into the kiss. She let her hand wander under Ellie's t-shirt, and grinned at what she found. “No bra, officer?”

“Not worth it,” Ellie's voice cracked. “It'll be coming off soon enough.”

“It most certainly will,” Aoife tugged at the bar in Ellie's nipple, laughing at the undignified squeak that her wife emitted. “I'll be waiting for you.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Mama says you are drinking too much coffee,” Jamie frowned when Addie ordered a third cup.

Addie looked up. Her thoughts had been wandering. “You're right,” she took a deep breath, and laid her hand on Jamie's. “From now on, I'm going to cut down on my coffee. Are you done, kiddo? 'cos if you are, there's time for you to come with me to the gym before I take you to school. You can help me check it out.”

Jamie nodded happily. She held Addie's hand and they set off for the gym.

The 50-ish woman at the reception desk looked up and smiled. “Hi. What can I do for you? I'm Taylor, I own this place,” she gestured around.

Addie smiled, shyly. “I was hoping to have a look around. I'm told you are open 24 hours?”

“That's right. Everything but the swimming pool. There's always somebody checking the video feeds from the pool and the gym and the boxing area, up until 10pm. After that, you use the facilities at your own risk. But we lock the pool then, we don't want there to be any accidents there. Underwater is more risky!”

“That makes sense,” Addie agreed. 

“Let me tell you more about this place. My assistant Frankie's just out getting me coffee, but she'll be back any moment, and she can show you around then. This is a women's-only facility, and it caters for a wide range of customers, from all different walks of life. We want people to feel free to exercise in their own way, in an environment where they feel comfortable. There are two main areas in the gym, one with the running machines, cycles, Alpine walkers, all that. The other area focuses on weights, benches, barbells, leg presses, everything you'll need. And then we have a separate boxing area. We do have a boxing ring, but as well as that, we find that our ladies enjoy the training, especially with the speedballs and the punching bags. And here she is,” Taylor smiled as a young woman – probably no more than 18 – entered, carrying two coffees and a bag.

“Got you a Danish, boss,” the girl smiled, handing it over with the coffee.

Taylor grinned. “She knows my weaknesses,” she winked at Jamie, who looked a little overawed, but grinned gamely back.

“I was just explaining a bit about the facility to these ladies,” Taylor told her assistant. “And I realize I didn't even get any names. I'm so sorry.”

“I'm Addie. Addison. Addison Sawyer-Danvers,” Addie told her, shaking first her hand and then Frankie's. She looked down at Jamie. “And this munchkin is my sister.”

“I'm Jamie,” Jamie said, holding out her hand too, which both Taylor and Frankie shook. Frankie crouched at Jamie's height. 

“Hi Jamie. My real name is Frances Lennox. But you can call me Frankie. Or Fran.”

Jamie smiled shyly. “Addie says she wants to get fit. And if she likes it here, she's going to bring me to school every Friday!”

“So you go to Woodside?” Frankie asked.

Jamie nodded, excitedly. “I like school,” she admitted. 

“I'll bet you have lots of friends,” Frankie told her.

Addie smiled as she watched this exchange. Both of the women had been kind and friendly toward Jamie, who wouldn't even be joining the gym, and it gave Addie a warm feeling about the place. 

“Can I get you a coffee?” Frankie offered Addie. 

“Addie's cutting down on her coffee,” Jamie put her hands on her hips, making Frankie laugh.

Addie smiled back. “She's right. Thank you, but I'm fine. We've just had breakfast, anyway.”

“At Déjà Brew?”

“Yes. It was great.”

“I'll tell Kathy. She'll be delighted,” Frankie opened a door for them and led them to the stairs.

“You know her?”

“I work for her, three or four times a week. She's great, and she makes a mean Mac'N'Cheese, if you're ever hungry.”

“I'll remember that,” Addie smiled. She liked this girl. She was bright, and chatty.

“Can I take your hand, Jamie?” Frankie asked as they went into the first room. “There's lots of stuff going on in here, and I don't want you to get hurt.”

Jamie happily agreed, as Addie looked on in approval. Anyone who wanted to keep her sister safe was fine by her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“That's great, Addie. I'm really happy. I hope it helps,” Alex felt relieved as she talked to her daughter over the phone. “I'll see you later. Love you, Bug.”

Kate looked up. “Is she okay?”

“She sounded good. She loved the gym. It's women-only, which I think will make it easier for her. She said the staff are really nice, and the facilities were great. I think it's going to be good for her.”

Kate smiled. She had always loved Addie, whom she had met just after Alex and Maggie had adopted her. Addie was part of her family, and both she and Kara were saddened by her current struggles.

“You're all coming to Ellie and Aoife's tomorrow, right?” Alex asked Kate. The pool parties at her sister-in-law's house had become a little less frequent as they all became busier, but they made sure to get together there as a family at least once every six weeks.

“Try and stop us,” Kate smiled. She knew that her daughter Beth was already excited at the prospect, not only of swimming, but of spending time with her cousins. As their families expanded, the pool parties were getting noisy and more boisterous, and Kate couldn't be happier about it. And Kara loved it so much when they all got together.

“Kit and Campbell are coming too,” Alex told her, referring to Ellie's partner in the police and her live-in girlfriend. “It's going to be a noisy day.”

“Is Maggie okay with that?” Kate knew that Maggie had had a bad morning, a rare occurrence in the pregnancy, but one that had worried Alex disproportionately. Maggie had had to be very firm with Alex to make her go to work, and Alex had been relieved two hours later when Maggie sent her a picture of her sitting on the couch eating ice cream and relaxing.

“Maggie can't wait either. She's looking forward to the pool, too, says it's the only thing that gets the weight off her back.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Next time,” Ellie tried to sound positive. Neither of them was surprised that Aoife hadn't gotten pregnant on their first attempt, but they couldn't help a pang of disappointment when the test proved negative.

“Next time. Or not,” Aoife shrugged. “Hey, babe, it's okay. We'll do it. And it's worth it, just to see how red you go when you sign for our little package. I'm going to make you do that every time.”

“Sadist,” Ellie muttered. “Hey, we have three hours until I go collect Josh,” she smiled at the look on Aoife's face. “Maybe we should get some practice in?” she ran one finger across Aoife's full breast, smiling when she felt her nipple harden through the fabric. Aoife was so responsive.

“You think we need practice?” Aoife teased. “I thought we were pretty damned good at this … oh God,” she squeaked when Ellie tweaked the hard bud.

“We should always strive for improvement,” Ellie captured her mouth in a searing kiss. Aoife smiled into the kiss when she felt Ellie unbuttoning her blouse.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Frankie looked up, and smiled. Their newest client was there again. She was surprised, as Addie had told her that she had baseball practice that evening, so she had assumed that she would be too tired. But it was now 9.40pm, and Addie scanned her card through the machine and walked in.

“Hey,” Addie waved at her shyly.

“Hey,” Frankie replied. “You're late tonight. How was baseball?”

Addie was surprised that Frankie had remembered. “It was good. One of the kids, he was so funny, and he's making such good progress. I really enjoyed it tonight.”

“You'll have to teach me a trick or two,” Frankie smiled. “I've never been very good at baseball.”

Addie nodded and smiled, and headed for the running machine. She was varying her routine, which Frankie approved of.

Addie felt herself start to relax as her feet pounded on the treadmill. She felt her stride lengthening, and she took deep breaths. She had been antsy all day, and she wanted to exhaust herself, to give herself a chance of sleeping properly. She was also anxious, as she had another appointment at the counselor the following day. She really liked Rosa Henderson, but she didn't relish the thought of delving into her history again. She wished she could just forget it all, but that didn't seem to be possible. She turned up the speed, and increased her pace.

Addie ran for nearly two hours; she was panting by the time she made it to the showers. She was exhausted and, as the water ran down her body, she felt tears escaping at the same time. She was grateful that she was the only customer at the gym.

Addie shouldered her bag, and headed for the exit just after midnight. 

“You okay?” Frankie called as she watched her leave.

Addie was startled. She had expected Frankie to have left by now. “I'm fine,” she said. “I'm surprised to see you still here.”

“I'm here late a lot,” Frankie gave a crooked grin. “See you soon.”

Addie nodded, and forced a smile. “Take care.”

Frankie waved.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie hissed when she felt Alex's thumbs digging in just where she needed them. So far, the pregnancy had been fairly kind to her, but at seven-and-a-half months pregnant, her back was starting to complain. But Maggie didn't mind. The baby was now viable. Whatever happened, the baby had a chance, and a good one, which was further than they had gotten before. And Alex was so great, so intuitive about what she needed.

Maggie hadn't wanted sex for three weeks now, an unheard-of hiatus in her libido, and Alex had somehow known that without having to be told. She was just as affectionate and tactile as before, she just didn't make Maggie feel bad about just wanting cuddles for the moment. It wasn't because she didn't feel attractive to Alex; she could tell by the way Alex stared openly whenever she was naked that Alex was thrilled with the changes in her body. She just felt tired, slightly queasy sometimes, and just not interested. But she did still want to be held and touched by Alex, and Alex knew that. “I love you so much,” Maggie said, drowsily, as Alex dug in firmly but gently.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie's heart pounded and she tried to suppress a cry as she awoke with a start. She realized that she was drenched in sweat, and she tried to steady her breathing. She was determined that she would not wake her mothers. She felt for the elastic band on her wrist that Rosa had recommended it, and she pinged it rhythmically, as she reminded herself that it was all over, and that they were all safe. She felt herself start to calm. On unsteady feet, she stumbled to the bathroom, and took a quick shower. She put on clean boxers and a sleeveless tee, and went back to her bed. A moment later, there was a small tap on the door, and Alex entered, carrying a bottle of water and a bottle of Advil. “Headache?” Alex asked, quietly.

“Yeah,” Addie admitted. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.”

“You didn't. I was reading,” Alex told her. It wasn't true, but she wanted to ease the pressure that Addie put on herself. She held out the pills and the water. “Drink a bit more,” she suggested, pleased when Addie drank two-thirds of the bottle. “Lie down,” she said, and tucked her in. Alex sat by the bed, and rubbed her hand gently along Addie's back, as she had done when she was five. In minutes, Addie's breathing evened out.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Hey, it's Jamie, right?” Frankie smiled, approaching Addie and Jamie at their table in the café on Friday morning.

“I didn't know you worked here Fridays,” Addie smiled. She liked Frankie; she was kind, and smiley, and she had remembered Jamie's name from three weeks ago.

“Hi Frankie!” Jamie said. “Addie and me have come for our breakfast. Mama says I can't have chocolate chips in my pancakes,” she looked downcast. “I've had too much chocolate this week.”

“In that case, what about some blueberries? We got some fresh ones in this morning, and they are delicious,” Frankie suggested.

“That would be great,” Addie smiled. “We'll both have that. And an OJ for Jamie, and black coffee for me, please.”

“Addie has to have decaff,” Jamie grinned cheekily.

Addie sighed, and nodded. “She's right,” she admitted.

Frankie delivered their plates to them, and smiled as she removed her apron. “That's me done for the day!” she smiled.

“Can you come and sit with us then?” Jamie asked. She liked Frankie.

Frankie looked at Addie, who nodded in agreement. “Please,” Addie said. “Jamie likes to make friends wherever she goes.”

“And what about you?” Frankie teased, easing onto the bench next to Jamie. Cheekily, she stole a blueberry from Jamie's plate, causing her to release a peal of laughter. Clearly, this was a girl who liked to laugh.

Addie smiled. “Sometimes,” her eyes crinkled mischievously. 

“Addie has lots of friends. Her best friend is Robert, he's really nice. And he has lots of girlfriends, but he never has the same girlfriends as Addie, so it's okay.”

Addie spluttered on her coffee, and then grinned at Frankie. “If there's anything else you need to know, Little Miss Mouthpiece can fill you in!”

Jamie giggled. “Addie's my big sister, and she's the best big sister in the world.”

“Sounds like you're a lucky girl,” Frankie smiled at her. “Are you going to the gym?” she asked Addie.

Addie nodded. “Once I've dropped Sprout off at school.”

“Sprout?”

“It's my nickname. My Mama called me that when I was born,” Jamie loved that she had a nickname. “Addie's nickname is Bug.”

“And did you get that when you were born?” Frankie teased Addie.

“When I was adopted,” Addie replied, but she was smiling. She didn't want Frankie to be embarrassed for making assumptions. “Hey, it's okay. Moms are the best, right Jamie? I was lucky.”

“Mommy is having a baby soon,” Jamie announced. “I'm going to be a big sister too. Just like Addie is.”

“And that's our full family history!” Addie laughed. “C'mon Sprout, eat up. We have to leave in five minutes.”

“Can I walk with you?” Frankie asked. “I'm working at the gym this morning.”

“You work a lot,” Addie said.

“It's more of a casual thing. Here too. It's all good. Taylor's a great boss at the gym, and they're really kind to me here too.”

“Will I see you next week?” Jamie asked, when Frankie hugged her goodbye.

“I'm not working at the café next Friday,” Frankie told her. “Today was just to fill in.”

“Can you have breakfast with us then?”

“Jamie, Frankie's probably busy,” Addie warned her.

“I'd love to have breakfast with you, Jamie, if that's okay with your sister.”

“I think that would be great,” Addie smiled. She liked this new friend of theirs.


	5. Chapter 5

“Maggie,” Alex exclaimed with pleasure at the sight of her wife in her DEO office. She dropped her pen on the desk, and stood up.

“Kiss me,” Maggie demanded. So Alex did and, as with everything she did in that office, she did it well, and she did it thoroughly.

Maggie smiled, and lowered herself into a seat.

“What can I do for you?” Alex leant on the edge of her desk, so she could face Maggie. She looked at her carefully, and couldn't see anything amiss. She had left her asleep that morning.

“You just did it,” Maggie said, grinning.

“You came all this way for a kiss?”

“I didn't get my morning kiss. So I came to collect,” Maggie was laughing. “And I was bored, Danvers,” she had started her maternity leave four days ago, and it was already driving her crazy. “There must be something I can do here.”

Alex laughed. She remembered only too well how the last few weeks of pregnancy dragged, but Maggie really did need to take it easy. “You can organize my equipment budget for the next year?” she teased, gesturing to her laptop.

“No way, Danvers. You took the big girl job, you have to put on your big girl panties and get on with it. Make sure you get some flash grenades, though. I like those,” Maggie's eyes sparkled with humor.

“Seriously, you doin' okay? It's just three weeks to go.”

“I'm great,” Maggie reassured her. “And this one has settled in for a sleep, which is giving my back a rest. Did you mind me coming? I just got lonely.”

“I never mind you coming. You can stay as long as you want. Hey, I have an idea,” she passed her iPad to Maggie. “It's only three months until the Bug's 18th. You can search the net for some ideas.”

Maggie grinned. She loved that Alex didn't demand that she go home and stare at the wall. Here at least she was doing something useful, and she got to look at Alex, who looked super-hot in her suit. This was great.

“We're getting take-out tonight, though. We'll both be too tired to cook, and we promised Kara's family pizza and potstickers.”

Maggie nodded. She was happy that Kara, Kate and Beth were coming over. The girls loved their cousin, and she felt particularly that Kara had not spent enough time with Alex recently. And Addie was always cheered by their presence, and had a particular affinity with Kate, who seemed to understand her more than most, probably a result of her own disastrous childhood.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“You're getting better at that, Doodlebug,” Kate was impressed when Addie potted the black ball. “I'm surprised you're finding any time to practice, with all the stuff you're doing. How's it going at the gym?”

“It's good. It's helping, too, I think,” Addie admitted. She didn't talk about her nightmares with many people, but she trusted Kate, and she knew that she would always look out for her.

“Any nocturnal visits?” Kate kept her voice low. She understood that Addie didn't want to draw attention to herself.

“One,” Addie had left the house at 3am that Monday, in search of some sort of respite from her whirring mind, and had found solace in the boxing speedball. Unconsciously, she flexed her bruised knuckles. She really should remember to wrap her hands before letting fly.

“Did it help?”

“I think it did,” Addie told her.

Kate pulled her into a hug. “We love you so much,” she kissed her on the top of her head.

“Addie, come see, I got a 20!” Jamie was so excited. She had been practicing darts for months, and was starting to get good.

Addie smiled and followed her sister.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I think it would help to get you in the shower,” Alex suggested. “No, not for that, horn dog. The hot water will help relax your muscles.” She reached for the plastic chair, and settled it in the middle of their large shower. “There, sit backwards,” she helped Maggie get as comfortable as she could. Un-self-consciously, she shed her own clothes and stepped under the spray, massaging Maggie's back expertly.

“You're good at that, Danvers,” Maggie said, drowsily, after about 15 minutes.

“How's the pain?” 

“Much better. Hey,” Maggie sat up a little. “Come stand in front of me. I want to look at you.”

Alex stood, smiling, in front of Maggie.

Maggie touched a warm breast, and smiled. “I wish I had the energy. You're breathtaking.”

“It'll come back. Relax, Mags. It's okay. We're okay.”

Maggie nodded. She allowed Alex to help her up from the chair. She kissed her tenderly, her hand lifting a breast. She kissed the nipple softly. “You're so hot,” she said, and yawned, involuntarily.

“And you're exhausted,” Alex wrapped her towel around her.

“Rain check?”

“Rain check,” Alex guided her almost-asleep wife to bed.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The panic came from nowhere; Addie awoke with a feeling of acute dread, fear making her heart race. She felt sick and shaky, and she found it hard to get enough air.

She threw on sweats, and grabbed her gym bag and car keys. Once she had made it to the car, she sat in the driver's seat, and tried to calm herself. She knew she couldn't drive until she had herself under control. She reached for the bottle of water that was always in the car, and drank deeply. She looked at her watch; 2.47am. She pinged her elastic band, and counted slowly back from 100. It helped. After ten minutes, she had gotten herself together. Quietly, she closed the car door, and started the engine. She didn't see Alex's sad face watching her from the window.

The speedball wasn't enough for her this time, as she punched frantically at it. So she moved to the punch bag, which took bigger impacts. It swung wildly, but she didn't care. She wasn't really paying attention. And then, after a few minutes, it steadied.

“It's okay,” a voice said. “Don't stop. I'm just going to hold it for you.” Dimly, she was aware that it was Frankie's voice. She blinked. Frankie stood there, in boxer shorts and a too-big sweatshirt. It didn't make sense. She hit the bag again. And again. And again. Her heart was racing. She punched again. She swallowed. Her spine ran hot and cold and her mouth filled with saliva. Desperately, she pushed away and bolted on unsteady legs to the bathroom.

Frankie wished she could help. She listened helplessly to the sounds coming from the bathroom, but she felt it would be intrusive if she went in.

Addie couldn't remember feeling so wretched. For years, her life with her new moms, and then her wonderful little sister, had been almost idyllic. It wasn't fair that old memories were choosing to surface now. She leant back against the cold bathroom wall. She was grateful that the gym was so well maintained, and that the bathroom was spotless. She tried to stand, but when spots danced in front of her eyes, she slid back down the wall. She would give it a minute.

Ten minutes later, a quiet knock came on the door. Addie blinked. She had been so mired in her own misery she had forgotten that Frankie had been there. It didn't make sense that she would be there at that time.

“Can I come in?” a quiet voice called.

Addie didn't speak. She couldn't formulate her thoughts. She tried to breathe deeply, but the nausea threatened again. When she looked up, Frankie was crouched at her side. She held out a bottle of Coke. “Try a little. It should help settle you.”

Addie just stared. Then she reached out a shaky hand. She took a sip. She didn't really like Coke, but that did feel good. She took another mouthful.

Frankie slid down the wall next to her, and just sat for a few minutes, waiting while Addie sipped. 

“Thanks,” Addie said, eventually, her voice rough.

“Think you can stand?” Frankie asked her.

Addie nodded, but made no move. Frankie stood and held out both hands, and helped her to her feet. She led her to the elevator, and pressed the button for the basement. Addie had no idea what was going on, and she didn't really care.

Frankie opened the door to what must be a store room, and flicked on a light. Addie didn't understand. There was a small bed in the corner of the room, with the bedclothes rumpled, a soft-looking armchair, and a small desk which held a tv and a microwave. Underneath it was a fridge.

She stared at Frankie. “You live here?”

Frankie nodded. “It's a long story,” she guided her to the armchair. It was as comfortable as it looked.

Frankie eyed her carefully. She was white and shaky, and her knuckles were bruised and torn. “I'll be right back,” she said.

A few minutes later, she returned with a first aid kit, and with Addie's bag which she had dropped in the boxing studio. Silently, she cleaned and bound Addie's knuckles. Addie was compliant, docile.

“Do your moms know you are here?” Frankie asked, when it was all done.

Addie blinked. “I … I'm not … I don't know,” she finished lamely.

“Do you want to text them?”

Addie nodded. She fumbled in her bag, but dropped the phone twice as she tried to text Alex.

“Can I do it?” Frankie asked, when a tear of frustration slipped down Addie's cheek. Addie nodded.

Efficiently, Frankie texted: “You don't know me, I'm a friend of Addie's from the gym. She's fine, she's not hurt, but she is a little upset. She likely won't be home tonight. I'll take good care of her, I swear.” She took a quick photo of Addie, to reassure Alex that she wasn't up to no good, and then added her own number at the end of the message, in case Alex wanted to contact her, and pressed send.

It was less than a minute later that her own phone buzzed.

“Hi, I'm Alex, one of Addie's moms. Should I come get her?”

“I think she's about to fall asleep. We're in my apartment. She can stay here, and I can maybe call you when she falls asleep? Is that okay?”

“That's great. Thank you,” Alex replied.

Frankie guided Addie to her bed, and helped her lie down on the soft mattress. She pulled up the covers, and within minutes, Addie was sleeping.

Frankie stepped out into the corridor. “I'm so sorry to disturb you,” she said, when Alex answered immediately.

“You're not disturbing me. I'm grateful that you called. Is she really okay?”

“She had a little meltdown. But she's sleeping now. What do you want me to do?”

“I think we should let her sleep,” Alex replied. “As long as it's not inconveniencing you. I can come get her in the morning.”

“It's no problem,” Frankie said. “I'm just glad to be able to help.”

“Where is your apartment? Is it close to the gym?” Alex was confused.

“I have a room in the gym, it's a long story,” Frankie realized she had a lot to explain to Addie – and to her family. Her mom sounded nice. “I can text you when she wakes up”?

“I really appreciate this,” Alex said. “You're very kind.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex had hoped that Maggie wouldn't be disturbed, but when she felt her wife's arm around her waist, she knew that she had woken too. “Addie?” Maggie asked.

Alex nodded. “She got upset at the gym. That was her friend, she's taking care of her. I'm going to go get her tomorrow.”

“I'll drive you there. Then you can drive Addie's car back,” Maggie offered.

Alex nodded. 

“I know you hate this,” Maggie spoke softly. “We all do. But it's all part of the process. And she's seeing Rosa again tomorrow. Rosa said it would get worse before it got better. We just have to support her.”

Alex nodded again. “She's our baby girl,” she whispered.

“I know.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie screwed up her face. “What IS this?”

Frankie grinned. “It's camomile tea. I know. It tastes like boiled underpants. But it's calming, and there's no caffeine, so Jamie would be happy.”

“I don't know why you are being so kind to me,” Addie was embarrassed.

“Maybe because I think you're a good person,” Frankie smiled. “Hey, it's okay,” she saw the look on Addie's face. “You don't have to tell me anything. I know that life can be hard. If you want to talk, I'm here. If you don't, I'll hold your punchbag, and feed you camomile tea. Just relax.”

Addie nodded. “It's a long story. I will tell you. I just can't face it today.”

Frankie brushed a strand of hair off Addie's face. “It's okay. Everything's okay. Hey,” she smiled. “I'm looking forward to meeting your mom, she'll be here soon. Said she's bringing Jamie, it's always good to see her.”

“I don't want Jamie to know about the meltdown,” Addie looked worried.

“It's okay. Your mom said she's told her you're having a sleepover, and that you had car trouble, which she'll fix once Jamie is in school. Your mom sounds amazing, if she can fix cars.”

“She can fix anything,” Addie said proudly. “Ma's a genius.”

“What does she do?”

“Government stuff. FBI. And Mom's a cop.”

“So you'd never dare drive without a seatbelt?” Frankie teased.

Addie laughed. “Ma's a doctor too. She'd string me up if she saw me without a seatbelt. So,” she looked around her. “You actually live here?”

“Another long story,” Frankie told her. “A very long story.”

“You wanna maybe go out for a coffee one evening? We can swap stories,” Addie felt relief at the thought of sharing herself with a new friend.

“That would be great. I do the late shift until 10pm here until Thursday, when I'm on an early. I can do Thursday, Friday or Saturday?”

“Thursday?”

“It's a date,” Frankie said, with a wink so that Addie knew that it really wasn't. Part of her was disappointed.


	6. Chapter 6

“I hate that I'm making everyone worry,” Addie admitted to Rosa, bending down to reach a bag of feed. “Not yet, greedy,” she pushed gently at the nose of the big horse. This was good. She loved the horses, and it somehow made it easier to talk.

Rosa nodded. “You know they don't mind. How are you doing with your coping mechanisms? Are they helping?”

“Most of the time, yeah. And I slept well last night. No nightmares. And I was even still asleep when Jamie came in and jumped on me,” Addie remembered, fondly.

“And you don't want to ask her not to disturb you if you are asleep?”

“Never,” Addie shook her head vehemently. “It's … it's our thing, you know? Jamie's great. And now that the baby is coming, I don't want her to feel less wanted. She is SO wanted. I need her to know that.”

“She's important to you?”

“More than anything. She and my moms. They're everything,” Addie smiled, rubbing the horse on his soft nose.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Addison, I'm so sorry,” Frankie told her, when Addie finished her story. They were sitting outside, on a bench, looking out over the ocean. The weather was a little wild, but it was how Addie liked it. Frankie too, by the look on her face when the wind whipped around, tousling her blonde hair. Her undercut was hot, Addie thought.

“I'm okay,” Addie said. “I really am. It's getting better. And my moms … they're the best in the world. I really lucked out.”

“Finally,” Frankie said.

“So, we said we'd swap stories,” Addie took a deep breath. She sipped at her coffee, which was starting to cool. Frankie had bought her caffeinated coffee, though they both agreed not to tell Jamie.

“It's okay. We'll do me another day.”

“Oh no,” Addie smiled. “I showed you mine. You show me yours,” her voice was light and teasing. She hoped that Frankie realized she could refuse if she wanted to.

“It's another long story,” Frankie tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. “Deadbeat Dad, looked successful on the surface, worked as an accountant. But … let's just say he wasn't good to me. And when I broke my wrist at school, the x-rays showed the other stuff from him. Y'know, broken fingers, badly healed collarbone fracture. So they did a full exam. Had to re-break and re-set my leg. Cigarette burns. So,” she took a deep breath. “He's in jail.”

“How old were you?”

“When he was jailed? Seven. But it was only just starting. Then I was in and out of children's homes, and then foster parents. Too many foster parents. And then, long story short, my foster dad … he …,” Frankie looked away. “He ended up with bruised balls that night.”

“Did he...” Addie felt her heart race.

“He tried to. Didn't succeed. And I didn't trust the system. So I ran away. Slept on the street. The first few weeks, it was awful. And then I sneaked into a gym, found an empty room. Slept covered in some towels. And that's when Taylor found me. She gave me back my life.”

“Did she adopt you?”

Frankie gave a short laugh. “She thought about it. She asked a lawyer friend, who told her that Children's Services would not look too kindly on a widowed, heavily-tattooed, promiscuous, whiskey-drinking single lesbian in a studio apartment. But I begged her not to turn me in. I told her some of the other stuff. It wasn't just one incident. Being in the system, it's scary. So she did me a deal. She told me I could stay, as long as I promised to study. So she got me school books, an iPad, hooked me up to the net, and sat with me for three hours every night. Sometimes I hated her. But she saved my life. That first day, she took me out, bought the bed and the iPad. And then, every time I came back into the room, there was something else she had gotten for me. The fridge. The armchair. Bedclothes. And clothes. Whenever I needed new clothes, she'd take me shopping. I worked for her. I did lots of stuff when the customers weren't around. I had told her I was 14, but she knew I was lying. But she reckoned, I'd do better with her than I would back in the system. And she was right. When I'm 18, I'll 'fess up, and I'll do my GED, and I'm going to join the fire service.”

“Does she live close?”

“There's a studio apartment on the top floor of the gym, right next to the office. It's tiny, but she says she doesn't want anything bigger. She had the whole house and yard thing when she was married. She says she likes where she is now. She took me up there to stay there once, when I was sick. Took care of me, sat in the armchair for three days, called the doctor, told him I was her niece, visiting from out of town. She didn't leave my side, not once. I don't like to think how much money she has spent on me. She's like a mom to me. A mom who drinks too much, swears too much, and who entertains a different girl every week, but she's been a real parent. I hit gold when she found me.”

“And your real mom?”

“Never knew her. Dad says she was a drug addict.”

“You ever want to find her?”

Frankie shook her head. “I have all the family I need in Taylor.”

“I feel the same way about my moms. Ma liked you, by the way. A lot. Says I should bring you over for dinner some time.”

Frankie's face brightened. “Your Ma is so cool. I bet your Mom is too. Do you have any pictures?”

Addie got out her phone, and started scrolling. Frankie smiled. “She's beautiful. And she's tiny! She looks so much like Jamie.”

“Jamie was from her egg. Ma carried her. And now Mom is carrying Ma's egg. They both wanted to have a link.”

“Makes sense. Family is more than blood, though, right?” Frankie gave her crooked grin again, and Addie felt her insides melt.

Addie nodded. She looked up at the hot dog stand. “Hey, I'm hungry. Can I buy you dinner?” she teased.

“Only if you get ALL the toppings,” Frankie teased back. “I mean all of them.”

“You're on,” Addie stood. “Another coffee?”

“Yeah. But not for you. Jamie will never forgive me.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“She wants you there? At the next session?” Maggie was uncomfortable. She just couldn't find a position that relieved the pressure on her back.

“Yeah,” Alex handed Maggie a pillow. “Try leaning on this, then I can get.... that's it,” she said, when Maggie hissed with pleasure at the pressure of Alex's thumbs.

Maggie would never understand – or stop being grateful for – Alex's intuition when it came to what would make her feel better. She had had a bad day; she had been unusually nauseous during the night, and she had only weakly protested when Alex had insisted on staying home with her for the whole day. She was feeling much better now, apart from the constant pain in her back, and she had relished the chance to spend a few hours with Alex on her own.

They were both still very worried about Addie, but it had meant that there had been less alone time; neither of them resented that, but it was a wonderful luxury to lie in their whirlpool bath for over an hour, with Alex holding her, which was how they had spent most of their morning.

Alex had just hung up the phone with Rosa Henderson who, with Addie's permission, spoke to them both regularly. Addie knew that her moms loved her, and she didn't have anything to hide from them.

“She thinks it's time that Addie learned more. About when she was kidnapped. And I interviewed most of the women and girls she was locked up with. Most of the interviews are on DVD. We're going to talk about them at her next session, and then maybe Addie will want to see some of the tapes,” Alex swallowed. She had had weeks of sleepless nights after doing the interviews. Could it possibly help Addie to watch them? She was not so sure.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Invite her to game night,” Kate suggested to Addie. “It's not a date, it's just friends having fun together.”

“Do you think she'd come?” Addie was nervous. She was so enjoying Frankie's company, but she didn't want to overwhelm her with her large extended family who meant so much to her. 

“Of course she'd come. She already knows Jamie and Alex. And didn't she tell you she wanted to meet Maggie?”

Addie nodded, miserably. This meant so much to her. She would hate it if she tried to integrate Frankie, and it didn't work. She knew how lucky she had been to find her family, but Frankie only had Taylor. She was used to a more solitary existence.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Are you kidding me? Of course I'll come,” Frankie said, with a wide smile. “I really want to meet your Mom. And the rest of your family sound great.”

“I should warn you, Kara is really competitive. Especially when it comes to charades.”

“Kara's your aunt, right?”

Addie nodded. “She's married to Kate, who works for my Ma. They have a six-year-old, Beth. They usually get a babysitter these days, now that Beth has started school. Same with Ellie and Aoife, their son Josh is five. Ellie's my Mom's younger sister. Aoife's her wife.”

“Who else is coming?”

“Probably Winn. He broke up with his girlfriend Lyra recently, but he's great. He's like an uncle to me. He started out just as Kara's friend. And Maura and Jane come sometimes, but not so much these days as they are both so busy. Rob's there most of the time, he's their eldest son. Rob's my best friend,” Addie smiled. “He's really cool. He'll be there, unless he has a date. He's always dating. And quite often Kit and Campbell come, though less often these days. Kit's Ellie's partner in the police, Campbell's her girlfriend.”

“And does Jamie get to join in?”

“She's allowed to stay for the first hour when it's at our house, but then she goes to bed. She doesn't like that part at all. Sometimes she gets really grumpy, so I have to read her lots of stories,” Addie smiled.

“Maybe we can do that together this time?” Frankie suggested shyly. She loved Jamie, but she was also nervous of being left with people she didn't really know without Addie there.

“You'll really come?”

“I can't wait.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Of course we can do that, if that's what you want,” Alex's heart clenched. She hated the idea of sitting with Addie, watching the tapes, but if it would help, of course she would do it.

“Maybe just one,” Rosa suggested kindly. “To start with, at least.”

“Kayla's has a lot of information,” Alex thought of the then 15-year-old, who had spoken so bravely, and at length, about her ordeal. She had also talked about Addie and her mom. “And I heard from her last year. Said she was married and pregnant, and that life was working out for her. She asked after you,” Alex met Addie's gaze. “I didn't tell you about it. I'm sorry.”

“It's okay, Mama. I told you I didn't want to talk about that time. You were doing what I asked,” she took a deep breath. “I remember Kayla. She was kind to me. She took care of me after …,” she paled. “After …,” she couldn't bring herself to say the word.

“I know, baby,” Alex said softly, rubbing her back.

Rosa Henderson sat back and watched the interaction between mother and child, and she knew why Addie was making progress so fast. She clearly had a supportive, loving family. “It might be a good idea not to watch it in your home,” she suggested quietly. “Your home is your haven. Is there somewhere else you could go? Somewhere private?”

“We could watch it in my quarters? At the … at work?” Alex watched closely to see Addie's reaction.

Addie nodded. “Yeah,” she agreed.

“So that's good,” Rosa said. “Thank you for coming in, Alex. And thank you, Addie, for agreeing to it. I think we're just about done for the week. Except,” she grinned. “There's something you'd probably like to see Addie. In the stables. You might enjoy this too, Alex. You like dogs, right?”

Alex nodded, and smiled. She stood and wrapped her arm tight around Addie, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze, before taking her hand.

“She's a stray,” Rosa smiled, looking down at the dog and her litter of eight puppies, all clambering over her to get at her milk. “Arrived on Tuesday, and by Wednesday morning, she wasn't alone. The veterinarian says they're all doing well.”

Addie crouched by the dog's head, and stroked it softly. “You did well, there, girl. Mom will be relieved that she isn't having eight,” she smiled up at Alex who laughed.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Frankie grinned when her dart hit the double 20, and Winn groaned, dramatically. Winn always lost at darts, and at pool, but he didn't really mind.

“She's great,” Kate whispered to Addie.

Addie smiled. “Jamie thinks so too. And Jamie's a good judge.”

“Jamie didn't like Carole,” Kate remembered with a smile. Addie's last girlfriend had been selfish and vapid, though nobody except Jamie had said anything.

Addie laughed. “I remember. She told her she was a nasty lady when she pushed Gertie out of the way.”

“She wasn't wrong,” Kate shrugged.

Aoife approached Frankie. “You realize that beating Winn means you have to play Ellie next?” she was smiling. “Only Alex can beat Ellie. My wife is a demon with a dart board.”

Frankie was about to reply, and then, for the first time, she noticed Aoife's hand. “Oh my God. You're her!” She blushed, and realized she was being rude. “I'm so sorry. That was rude. I just didn't realize. I went to your exhibition last month. I didn't connect the dots. You're Aoife Sawyer.”

Aoife smiled. “Did you like it?”

“Are you kidding? Your stuff … it's amazing. I have your poster, you know, the print of the kid on her mother's shoulders. That back view. By the sea. It's so moving. I'm going to get it framed, and hang it in my apartment. You are so talented. I can't believe it. I'm sorry, this is just so exciting.”

Aoife smiled, and put an arm around her shoulder. “You're very good for my ego, Frankie. You have to come again.”

Frankie grinned, shyly. “I feel like such a dork.”

“Well you shouldn't,” Ellie came over. “My wife is a genius. The more people tell her that, the happier I am. Doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you at the dart board, though.”

“I'm so happy you like that picture,” Aoife said to Frankie. “I did it years ago. When Addie was six. It's her and Alex in the picture.”

Frankie looked astounded. She brushed away a tear from her face. “It's incredible,” she whispered. 

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Frankie smiled when her phone beeped. She put her book to one side. Only two people texted her – Taylor and Addie. And Taylor was on the prowl at the bar tonight. She read the text.

AS-D to FL: “It's your turn to buy me dinner. I can be at the food truck in a half hour if you're free.”

FL to AS-D: “You're on. But you're not having coffee. I'm scared of Jamie.”

AS-D to FL: “Tattle-tale. See you there.”

Frankie pulled Addie into a quick hug. She saw the lines under her eyes, and her skin looked suspiciously blotchy. “Full works, extra pickles, right?” she asked.

Addie smiled.

They settled on what was rapidly becoming their bench. Frankie eyed her carefully. “So, you want to tell me?”

Addie blinked. “What?”

“You look like shit, Addison. Hard day?”

Addie nodded.

“It was … it was tough. I went to work with Ma, and she showed me an interview with somebody I was kidnapped with.”

“Brought it all back?”

Addie nodded, breathing carefully. She really did not want to cry. Not any more. She was all cried out.

“Did it help?”

“I think so. I think it will. We'll see,” Addie took a deep breath. “How was your day?”

Frankie realized she wanted to change the subject. “Good,” she smiled. “Half day at the café, so Mac'N'Cheese for lunch,” she grinned. “Then Tay gave me some coaching, so I'm getting stronger,” jokingly she flexed her muscles which, Addie had to admit, looked impressive. “So I'll be ready to apply to the Fire Service as soon as I am 18.”

“Which is when?” Addie realized she hadn't asked.

“August,” Frankie smiled. Two months, and she couldn't wait.

“What day?”

“24th.”

Addie grinned widely. “Mine's on the 25th!”

Frankie laughed. “I knew I was older and wiser!”

Addie took a deep draught of her water, bagged up her rubbish, and threw it in the trash. Frankie followed suit. They stood up together and headed for the water's edge. “So what else made today good?” Addie asked Frankie, needing to hear positive things.

“I got asked out,” Frankie smiled. “Really hot teacher who joined the gym last month.”

“Yeah?” Addie hated that her heart hammered against her chest. “So?”

Frankie turned to face Addie. “I told her no,” she said, softly. “I told her that there's somebody I'm interested in. Really interested.” She reached out and touched her arm briefly, then withdrew her hand. “I know you've got a lot going on. And I don't want to put any pressure on you. But I love being your friend, and I really like you, and maybe, some time in the future, not now, I know you're not ready, but if you wanted to, maybe we...” she stopped babbling when Addie leant forward and kissed her chastely on the lips.

Frankie stood, dumbly. When Addie pulled back, she grinned. “I like you too. A lot.” She took a deep breath. “And you're right. There's a lot going on. But if you can be patient.”

“I can be patient,” Frankie said, almost too fast.

Addie smiled, and took her hand. Frankie squeezed her fingers, and they strolled along the beach together.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex turned over; the bed was empty – and cold – next to her. And then she saw the strip of light under the bathroom door. She tapped softly. “Mags?”

There was no answer. She opened the door, and saw Maggie, leaning against the sink, both hands braced on the side. Her face was pale. “My back,” Maggie said weakly. “I can't … it won't settle. And I don't feel good. Everything feels off.”

Alex put a soft hand on her back, feeling damp cotton. Maggie groaned, and Alex placed a hand on her tight belly. “I don't think this is just backache, baby,” she said, softly. “I think you're in labor.”

“I feel sick.”

“I know. That's common. It's all those hormones coming at you from all directions.”

“But I can't be in labor,” Maggie said, mulishly.

“You're two days off your due date,” Alex reminded her mildly.

“Exactly. It's not supposed to happen yet.” Maggie faced Alex. A tear trickled down her cheek. “I'm not ready for this. I can't be a mom. I don't know what to do.”

Alex cupped her cheek tenderly. “Maggie, you're okay. I know you're scared, but you're okay. I'm going to be with you all the way. I won't leave you. And, for the record, you are already an outstanding mom. You have been for over 12 years. Hey,” she kissed her very softly. “You're gonna rock at labor. I just know it.”

“Hold me,” Maggie whispered.

“Always. Always, Maggie.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

When Alex heard noises from Addie's room, she looked at her watch, and smiled. It was 7am, and Jamie was already bouncing on her sister. She looked through the open door, her heart filling with joy as Addie hugged Jamie fiercely before pinning her to the bed and tickling her.

“Hey, guys,” she tapped on the door jamb. 

“Hi Ma,” Addie looked up with a grin. “I found an intruder. I thought I could hang her from the window by her feet, what do you think?”

Alex smiled. “I think that's a great idea. Maybe later. I was hoping that you could drive Jamie to school today. I know it's a Wednesday, but I don't want to leave the house.” She couldn't hide her grin. “Your Mom's in early-stage labor.”

Addie stopped her tickling, and a wide smile spread over her face, followed by a look of concern. “She's okay, right?”

“She's a little grumpy,” Alex gave a shrug. “But she's fine. It's going to take a long time, I doubt the baby will have come by the time you get home from school. But it would be a great help if ...”

“Of course I will. It'll be great. We'll leave soon, I'll text Frankie, see if she wants to meet for breakfast,” Addie was up and looking for her clothes. 

Alex smiled to herself; she loved that Addie had found somebody who made her smile like that.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Frankie smiled when she opened the door to the café, and Jamie launched herself at her, talking non-stop. She scooped her up and gave her a warm hug. If this was what family was like, she could get used to it. She hadn't really experienced the joy of seeing someone who was so happy to see her.

Addie kissed her shyly on the cheek, and grinned.

“So, munchkin,” Frankie settled next to Jamie. “You're having an exciting day at your house?”

“Mommy's baby is coming. And Mama says that when we get home from school, the baby might be here.”

“She might not be here yet, though, Jamie,” Addie warned her. “It can take a long time.”

Jamie's face clouded. “Is Mommy okay?”

“She's fine, Sprout. It's just that babies don't like to do things in a hurry. She's got Mama with her, she'll take care of her. But it's exciting, right?”

“Were you excited when I was born?”

“SO excited,” Addie told her, truthfully. “I stayed excited, right up until you bounced on my bed and woke me up this morning! Now, I think maybe we made a mistake, and we should send you back,” she smiled when Jamie giggled. Jamie loved to tease, and to be teased.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie cried out when the first big contraction hit her. She clutched at Alex, who held her in her strong arms. It only lasted around ten seconds, but Maggie was terrified. “Alex,” she gasped. “Oh God. Alex, this is … something's wrong.”

Alex rubbed her back, and cupped the back of her head lovingly. “You're okay, Maggie. It's okay. I know. It's scary. You can do this. You can do this, babe. You're okay.”

When the pain passed, Alex guided her to the bed for a quick examination. She smiled. “Everything looks good, babe.”

“Oh yeah?” Maggie was antsy. “And just how many babies have you delivered?” she hated that she was being awful to Alex, but she couldn't help herself.

“Four in training. Five including Josh,” Alex said mildly. She sat on the bed and took Maggie's hand. “The midwife will be here in a couple of hours. And you can change your mind. We can go to the hospital, if you decide not to have the baby at home. You're in control, Mags.”

A tear slipped down Maggie's cheek. “I'm being a bitch,” she stated.

“You're allowed,” Alex grinned. “Today, you get a pass.”

“I love you Danvers.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“You have a good day, Jamie,” Frankie hugged her at the school gates. She couldn't get over how great this all made her feel. She felt like, finally, she belonged to a group of people she really cared about. 

They waved Jamie off, and Addie turned to her. “I don't have to be in until 10am. I don't suppose you have some time? We could take a walk by the beach?”

Frankie reached for her hand. They stopped at the food truck. “One coffee and one hot chocolate, please,” Frankie asked, smiling at Addie's scowl. Keeping her away from coffee was becoming a running joke.

“So,” Frankie's tone was light, as they sat side by side, looking out on to the water. It was another blustery day, which was great as they had an excuse to sit pressed against each other. “It's all change in the Sawyer-Danvers household.”

Addie nodded, thoughtfully. She smiled. “I am so lucky,” she mused.

“Your moms are amazing,” Frankie agreed. “They are so cool. And they're really funny.”

“They're just the best. It's amazing.” Addie took a deep breath. “Once I get this straight,” she rapped her knuckles against her head, “life will be perfect again. I wish you had been as lucky as I was,” she took Frankie's hand.

“I'm okay,” Frankie told her. “As soon as Taylor found me, I knew it was going to be okay.” She smiled at Addie. “And things are getting better for me every day, Addison. You're very important to me. I hope you know that.”

“Ditto,” Addie smiled.

“So tell me something about yourself. Something that would surprise me,” Frankie challenged, a sparkle in her eyes. “So it can't be anything about how amazing your moms are, because I already know that.”

Addie smiled, wrapping her hands around her cup. She thought for a moment. And then she smiled. “I have my pilot's certificate,” she told her, loving the look of shock on Frankie's face.

“You are kidding me,” Frankie was astounded. “How?”

Addie shrugged. “Ma's an amazing pilot. There's nothing she can't fly. And she took me up in a plane when I was just a kid, and I loved it. And where Ma works, there's a flight simulator. So I've been learning since I was five.”

“Since you were FIVE? That's not possible!”

“Not in a plane. I had to wait until I was 14 to get at the controls of a real plane. But I was pretty good by then. Got my certificate on my 16th birthday, you can't do it any younger.”

“You constantly astonish me,” Frankie told her. “Will you take me up one day?”

“Of course,” Addie sipped. “Ma makes sure I fly every month or so, just to stay in practice. I'll ask if I can take you next time.”

Frankie smiled widely.

“Now you tell me something I don't know about you,” Addie challenged her.

“Not fair. How can I compete with that?”

“It's not a competition,” Addie told her mildly.

“I think you already know most things about me. I'm not very mysterious.”

“That's what I like about you. You're straightforward. No bullshit.”

“I ran the NC marathon last year,” Frankie remembered. “Did it under Taylor's name, didn't want to get caught out by the authorities. It's going to be so great when I can just be me again,” she mused. 

“That's incredible. You made it round?”

“In three hours, 42 minutes,” Frankie smiled proudly.

“That's got to be one of the best,” Addie cried. “I didn't know you were a runner.”

“So I surprised you?” Frankie grinned. “I mean, it's not a pilot's certificate or anything.”

“I think you're amazing. Most people in your situation, well... they certainly wouldn't be making huge achievements like that.”

Frankie looked at her watch, and sighed. “You'd better go, Addison. I don't want to be responsible for you flunking out.”

“I'd rather spend the day with you,” Addie told her, honestly. She smiled. “I forgot to tell you. With all the excitement of the baby and everything. Ma says she can get all your paperwork all fixed, when you are 18. She has contacts, and she says she can get you a social security number, organize a date for your GED, all that. If you'd like her to help.”

Frankie grinned widely. “That would be amazing,” she had been dreading going to the authorities herself. “But she's got so much happening right now, she won't have time.”

“She says she'll find time. She's very popular among her government contacts, they'll help out. She said it won't be a problem.”

“That is so kind. You're all so kind to me,” she blinked away a tear.

“That's 'cos you're a great person,” Addie smiled.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Jesus, Danvers, what the fuck?” Maggie yelled. She had never felt pain like it. Maggie had a high pain threshold, but this was ridiculous.

“I know, babe,” Alex wiped her face. “I'm so sorry.”

“I'm not doing this here,” Maggie was firm. Her bottom lip trembled. “Alex,” her voice was quiet. “Can we go to the hospital? I know we said it would be good to have her here, but … I'm scared Alex. I didn't think it would be this bad.”

“We can do this any way you want, Mags,” Alex drew her into her arms, and rocked her gently. “Let me make a call, so they are expecting us. And I'll drive us there.”

“No. Stay with me. I need you to hold me,” Maggie knew she was being pathetic, but she just didn't care. “I don't want you to drive.”

“I'll call Kate,” Alex promised. She loved Kara with all her heart, but her driving was dreadful, and she would be too easily distracted by the drama. “She can take us.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I'm stuck in traffic,” Addie hated that she was letting Jamie down. There had been a traffic accident on the main road, and she was only just now getting past. “I'll be another 30 minutes at least. I'm so sorry, Frankie, but if I call the school, could you take Jamie, just until I get there? I know you're busy, and it's not fair, but I don't want her to worry, and she's so excited about the baby, and ...”

“I'm just changing now,” Frankie told her. “School finishes in ten minutes, right? I'll be there, and if you've called them, I'm sure they'll let me take her. And if it's a problem, I'll just sit with her at the school. She can tell me all about her day. Don't worry, Addison. Just drive safe. I'll text you when I've got her.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“They'll be okay, Kara,” Kate reassured her panicky wife, as she paced the hospital waiting room. “And Maura has Beth, so we can stay as long as you want.”

Kara put her glasses back on; she didn't want to hear any more of Maggie's cries of distress, and the glasses helped block some of her super-hearing.

“Alex told us it was all going to plan,” Kate reminded Kara, and pulled her into her arms.

Kara held tight to her wife. Somehow, Kate just made everything better. She took a deep breath. She knew how important this was to the whole family; there was so much at stake. And Addie couldn't take any more tragedy right now.

Kara smiled when she thought of Addie. The joy she had brought them all was immeasurable. And she was at home right now, with Jamie – and her new friend Frankie – keeping the eight-year-old entertained and distracted. Kara knew that Addie really wanted to be at the hospital with them all, but as always, she was putting Jamie first.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“You didn't tell me you couldn't cook,” Addie pretended to be disappointed.

“I don't need to be able to cook,” Frankie boasted. “I get free meals at the café, thanks to Kathy.” She grinned. “She has tried to teach me, actually. She gave up when I set fire to a dishtowel. Hey, anyone can make a mistake,” she laughed at the look on Addie's face.

Jamie burst out laughing. “Addie cooks great pancakes. And grilled cheese.”

“Is that it? Nothing else?”

“That's it,” Addie agreed with a grin. “Cooking is just not fun.”

“So it's grilled cheese for dinner?” Frankie asked.

Jamie clapped her hands in glee. This was her favorite dinner, mostly because when she had it, it meant that she was getting to spend time with Addie.

“So, I learned something fun today, Jamie,” Frankie hauled the tiny girl into her lap, and gave her a small hug. “I learned that your sister can fly a plane. Can that possibly be true? Or is she just teasing me?”

Jamie nodded, enthusiastically. “Addie did take me up the first time she flew the plane,” she said proudly. “Addie is so clever. Mama will let Addie take you up too, if we ask her.”

“Will you come with us?” Frankie asked.

Jamie grinned widely.

Addie had to turn away to hide her smile of pleasure. She loved that her girlfriend was so considerate toward her sister, and understood their close relationship. Her last girlfriend had bitterly resented Jamie, and had made no effort to hide the fact.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“This is no fucking fun,” Maggie collapsed back on the pillow, panting. She turned green. “Of fuck, not again,” she felt Alex raise her to a sitting position just in time to retch painfully into the basin. “You've got to be fucking kidding me,” she fell back again.

Alex wiped her mouth, and placed an icy cloth over her brow. “You're nearly there, babe,” she whispered.

“Oh yeah?” Maggie's voice was dangerous. “You've been saying that for hours. So just where is this fucking baby? Oh JESUS,” she screamed, as another pain gripped her.

“Remember your breathing,” Alex said.

“You think I'm not fucking breathing? I thought you were a fucking doctor?” Maggie knew she was being ridiculous, and she could see a small smile on Alex's face. Her mood changed instantly, and she grinned at her. “I told you I was going to be a bitch,” she squeezed Alex's fingers. The grip became intense and Maggie leant forward again. “Fuck,” she said, more quietly.

Alex settled beside her in the bed, her arm around her, smiling when Maggie leant into her. “You're doing great,” she whispered, into her sweat-soaked hair. “I expect Nora here,” she gestured to the midwife, “is going to be scarred for life by your language, but apart from that, you're doing great.”

Nora grinned. “I've heard worse, believe me.”

“Give it time,” Alex warned, as Maggie gripped her hand again.

“She's not fucking kidding,” Maggie warned.

Alex tried to hide her smile. She realized that a small part of Maggie was enjoying the chance to abandon all her inhibitions. And why not? She was in agony, and it was distracting her.

“You laughing at me, Danvers?”

“Yes, my love. I am. Hey,” she felt Maggie's fingers tighten against her own, and she saw a tear track down Maggie's face. “Hey, Mags. It's okay. You're amazing. And I'm not going anywhere. Whatever you say to me,” she smiled as Maggie's grip loosened. Maggie slumped in her arms.

“You're not gonna divorce me, then,” Maggie panted.

“Never. You're stuck with me.”

“Thank fuck,” Maggie's grip tightened again. “Because this is all your fucking fault. If you hadn't knocked me up, JESUS, what the fuck is going on?”

“You want me to answer that?” Alex's tone was light, loving.

“Don't you fucking dare,” Maggie sounded menacing. She felt Alex's supporting arms holding her as she panted. “And don't you fucking leave me.”

“Not for a second,” Alex promised.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“He's asleep at last,” Ellie told Aoife. Their son Joshua had not wanted to go to bed, and Ellie had had to read him three stories before he settled down.

Aoife smiled at her. “So?”

“Shall we?”

“I don't know if I'm imagining it, but my boobs are kinda sore,” Aoife said, a small tinge of hope in her voice.

“There's only one way to find out,” Ellie held out the pregnancy test.

Aoife nodded. “I need it to be positive,” she said, quietly.

“Hey, baby, it's okay. We're okay. If it's not, we'll just keep trying. We know we can do this. We'll get there.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie's phone trilled; she knew from the ringtone that it was Alex calling. She snatched it up. “Mama?”

“Seven pounds, three ounces. Everyone is fine. She's beautiful, Addie. And your Mom is amazing. She was so brave.”

“Can we come see you all?” Addie wanted to know. It was nearly 8pm, and it would be a late night for Jamie, but this was a very special occasion.

“Of course you can. Bring Frankie too, she's one of the family now.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

In the waiting room, Kara hugged Alex tight. “Come and meet her,” Alex told her and Kate.

Kara shook her head. “Addie and Jamie should meet her first,” she said. “They'll be here soon. We'll drop in afterwards, but we'll be quick. You must all be exhausted.”

Alex hugged her again, and then hugged Kate. She was grateful for their sensitivity.

When there was a small knock on the door, Maggie looked up, expectantly, and smiled her huge smile at the sight of their two elder daughters. Frankie had held back, and was in the waiting room with Kate and Kara.

“She's asleep,” Alex whispered. “She's really chilled out.”

“You want to hold her, Jamie?” Maggie asked. Alex settled her in a chair, and then, very tenderly, lifted the tiny baby from Maggie's arms and passed her to Jamie, showing her how to support her head.

Jamie looked shocked, and thrilled. “She's tiny, Mama,” she looked in Alex's eyes. “She was really in your tummy?” she asked Maggie.

Maggie nodded. “She was, baby girl, just like you were in Mama's.”

Jamie held her for a few minutes, while Addie stood and stared adoringly at her two sisters.

“Your turn, Addie,” Maggie said. “Your sister wants to meet you.”

Addie sat in a chair, and waited while Alex passed the baby to her. Alex slipped out of the room, to collect the others from the waiting room.

Addie stared in wonder at this new child. She could see that she was Alex's blood; she had her coloring and her nose. “Hey,” she said, as the baby shifted slightly in her sleep. “Hey baby girl. Welcome to the family. Does she have a name?” Addie didn't realize that she was crying.

“She does,” Maggie couldn't stop smiling. She looked over at Alex, who was smiling and crying at the same time. “She's called Finley. Finley Addison Sawyer-Danvers.”

Frankie crouched at Addie's feet, reaching up with a thumb to wipe away her tears.


	8. Chapter 8

“She's beautiful, Maggie,” Aoife whispered, rocking the baby.

“Of course she is. She looks just like Alex,” Maggie said, smugly.

“I didn't know you had it in, you sis,” Ellie teased. She took Maggie's hand. “Seriously, I think you are amazing.”

“She is amazing,” Alex returned to the private room in the hospital. “And she's so amazing that they're going to let us home tomorrow afternoon, if everything continues to go well.”

Maggie looked relieved.

“No Josh?” Maggie asked.

“He's on a playdate. And he says babies are yucky,” Ellie grinned. 

A strange look passed between her and Aoife. Alex quirked an eyebrow, and a slow smile spread across her face. She didn't ask any questions; she knew that they would probably want to keep their news to themselves for a while. But she had a strong feeling that there was going to be another baby to add to the family sooner rather than later.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Mom said WHAT to the midwife?” Addie couldn't stop laughing.

“I'm not repeating it,” Alex said, firmly. “I had to send her a basket of fruit, AND a bottle of whiskey as an apology. She said she didn't mind, in fact she was laughing when it happened. And Maggie was mortified when she realized what she had done.”

“I'm still mortified,” Maggie walked gingerly into the living room. She was holding three-day-old Finley. She moved carefully toward the couch. “Why did nobody warn me that I was going to have such a sore …,” she saw Jamie, and modified her language “sore area,” she said, wincing as she sat. She leaned back, and smiled at the tiny child. 

“Okay, Finn. Okay, Finley. You were worth it. I admit it. And you're hungry, aren't you baby?” Unselfconsciously, she unbuttoned her shirt, and brought the baby to her full breast. “See, you're good at that,” she smiled when Finley latched on. “So,” she looked at Jamie. “Have you two decided what you're going to do for Sister Sunday?” Maggie was grateful that she and Alex would be alone with Finley for a few hours. She was still exhausted, and knew she would be for some time.

“I wanna go flying,” Jamie said. “And then we can ask Frankie to come. She really wants to fly with Addie.”

“But Sister Sunday is just for us two,” Addie reminded her.

“I want Frankie to come with us. Mama, can Addie take the plane up? She hasn't flown for ages.”

Alex realized that that was true. “Let me just check with the airfield. If there's one free, of course you can go.”

Frankie looked down at her phone. 

AS-D to FL: “Can you be free today? In about an hour? Jamie and I want to surprise you.”

FL to AS-D: “But it's Sunday. It's Sister Day.”

AS-D to FL: “Jamie's orders. Please say you are free.”

FL to AS-D: “I have to give a kick-boxing lesson in a half-hour. I can be ready in 90 minutes, would that work?”

AS-D to FL: “Perfect. We'll pick you up.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The nightmare came seemingly from nowhere. Addie had not had one for almost two weeks, but this one was intense, and she cried out involuntarily, sitting up with a start. She reached for her bottle of water, and cursed when it fell to the floor. She tried to reach for it, but her legs weren't working properly, and she slid to the floor, her chest heaving, and her vision unfocused. And then she felt Maggie's arm around her. Maggie knelt in front of her, and pulled her into her front. Addie started to calm at the feel of her mother's warm skin. She was trying not to cry.

“Let it out,” Maggie whispered to her. “Just let it out. It's gone now. It's over. It's all finished. Everyone's safe now,” she could feel the scarring on Addie's back through her thin t-shirt, and it angered her anew. “You're safe. We're all good.”

When the crisis passed, Maggie sat on the floor next to Addie, and pulled a blanket over the both of them. Addie rested her head on Maggie's shoulder. “I'm sorry, Mom,” Addie whispered.

“Don't be sorry. Here,” Maggie reached for the bottle of water. “Have a sip.”

“I didn't mean to wake you.”

Maggie grinned. “Don't worry about that. One of us is awake most of the time now anyway, thanks to your namesake. Your Ma's just changing her diaper. So you saved me from the poop. I think I am the winner,” she looked up as Alex entered the room, the baby in her arms. “C'mon,” Maggie stood carefully, and put out a hand to Addie. “Let's all go to our bed. We can snuggle in together. Your sister wants to spend some time with you.”

Addie held her sister for a long while, just staring into her face. Everything about her was so tiny, and so perfect. Reluctantly, she put her in her crib, and crawled into bed between her mothers. Alex pulled her into her arms, and Maggie turned to her side, flinging an arm over both of them. She felt safe.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“It's okay, Mags. You need to sleep,” Alex reassured her wife. She was anxious about Maggie who, just in the last week, had become a little distant, and was being almost too polite and formal with her.

Maggie nodded. “She's probably better off with you,” she said, her words slicing through Alex like a knife.

“Hey, Dimples,” Alex put Finley down, grateful when the child remained asleep. “Stop that. That's simply not true.”

Maggie's eyes filled with tears.

“Maggie, it's okay,” Alex took her in her arms. “I know it's been a hard week. You were doing so well with the breastfeeding, but you know you had to stop for a while. Your nipples were bleeding, babe. She's still getting your milk, but the pump is giving you a chance to recover. Here, let me see. Can I look?”

Maggie nodded, dumbly.

Alex unbuttoned her shirt and drew it to the side. She cupped Maggie's breast gently, and let her finger ghost over the nipple. “That's so much better, babe. Here,” she reached for the ointment on the side table. “Let's just …,” very tenderly, she spread the cream over both of Maggie's nipples. She closed her shirt, and lifted Maggie's chin. She kissed her, very softly, grateful as Maggie responded.

“Maggie, you are a wonderful mom,” Alex said, in a quiet voice.

“I'm just so tired. I feel useless.”

“Of course you are tired. You've just performed a miracle. And your body has to make some pretty damned huge adjustments. D'you remember what I was like after Jamie? I couldn't stop crying, and over some really stupid stuff.”

“But you were still amazing with Jamie.”

“Just like you are with Finn. She adores you, Maggie. You're a natural.”

“I don't know how I'm going to cope. When your paternity leave ends,” Maggie admitted.

“I talked to J'onn last night. I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to worry. He's coming back for six months, Mags. I want to focus on our family for a while. Addie needs both of us, so much, right now. And Jamie and Finley deserve the best. It's time, I think, babe. Family first, remember? That's what we always said.”

“Can we afford it?” Maggie started making calculations in her head.

“Mom called this morning. She's written us a check. She says it's money Dad would want us to have.”

“When is she coming back?” Maggie wanted to know. Eliza had extended her six months in Antarctica for another three months. “She hasn't met Finley,” despite the check, resentment built unbidden in Maggie. Maggie still had trouble forgetting when Eliza had turned on Alex.

“She's catching a flight tomorrow. She wanted to come, as soon as she was born, but somebody there got sick and had to go home, so she had to stay or the research project would have been abandoned. She loves you, Maggie,” Alex said gently. She could tell what Maggie was thinking.

“I'm sorry,” Maggie's face crumpled. She was so tired, she couldn't think straight. And then she looked over at their baby, who mewled in her sleep and scrunched up her eyes. She let out a tiny adorable snore. “Hey, Danvers,” Maggie smiled. “She's got your snore!”

“I do NOT snore,” Alex protested.

“Sorry to tell you babe, but when you're really out of it, sometimes you snore. It's adorable,” Maggie felt her spark returning. “You're adorable,” she leant forward and kissed her. “I'm sorry,” she said, quietly. “I'm being dumb.”

“You're not dumb. You're just tired, and emotional, and feeling like every new mom on the planet.”

“I'm luckier than all those other moms,” Maggie smiled. “I have you.” She let Alex guide them to the couch, where she snuggled up against Alex and slid a hand under her pajama top, grasping a warm breast. Comforted, she fell to sleep.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie smiled at Taylor as she arrived at the gym. “Hey, kiddo,” Taylor looked up from the reception desk, where she was writing in the diary. “She's still at the café until 4pm.”

“I know,” Addie smiled. “I just thought I'd get in an hour on the treadmill first.”

“Good idea. Hey, kid,” Taylor cleared her throat. She was so not good at this, but she had to say something.

Addie looked across. 

“I like you. A lot. You seem like a good person. And Frankie … she's been smiling a whole lot more recently. And … I know it's not really my place. I never had kids. But if I had had them, and I'd been given a choice, I would have had one just like her. I mean, exactly like she is. She's … well, you know.”

Addie nodded. “I know,” she said, softly.

“It's just … she seems tough. I mean, she is tough. She's had to be. But … be gentle with her heart. You need to take care of her heart.”

“I will,” Addie told her. “I promise. I can't promise I'll never hurt her. But I can promise I'll never hurt her deliberately. She is very special to me.”

Taylor nodded. “Good. Good. That's all I'm sayin'.”

“She told me you are her family,” Addie told Taylor, impulsively.

Taylor looked up, shock on her face. “Yeah. Well,” she grunted. “Enjoy your run,” she dismissed Addie, but her heart thudded at the revelation.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“You wanna try?” Alex smiled, passing the baby to Maggie, who took her eagerly, and opened her shirt. The baby latched on immediately, removing Maggie's irrational fear that she would only feed from the bottle now.

Alex sat next to them, watching the child feed. “Gotta tell you, Maggie, your boobs are looking spectacular these days,” she grinned at Maggie's expression.

“You keep your hands to yourself, Danvers,” Maggie said.

Alex put her hands up in the air in surrender. “It's okay. I'm just looking. I'm just enjoying the visual.”

“Perv,” Maggie smiled down at her child.

“Yup,” Alex agreed. She loved that Maggie was regaining her spark.

“Do you think it's too much?” Alex voiced the worry that was nagging at her since she and Maggie had first discussed Addie's 18th birthday present.

“I think it's perfect,” Maggie told her. “She refuses to have a party, and she has said that she doesn't need anything. She's not spoiled, Alex. So let's spoil her, on her 18th. It's been a tough year for her.”

Alex nodded. The DEO had, finally, decided to upgrade its fleet of training aircraft, and they were selling off the Cessnas at bargain prices. So Alex had earmarked one of them for Addie's birthday, and organized to keep it at the airfield for her. “I'm going to text Frankie. So she can be part of the surprise,” Alex decided.

“Great idea,” Maggie agreed. She yawned. “Okay if I take an hour when she's done?” she was learning to ask for help when she needed it.

“Of course,” Alex said, “Finley and I can discuss how we're going to wrap Addie's gift.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I love you so much,” Addie threw her arms around Aoife. “This is... this is just amazing. I can't believe it.”

“I was going to offer it to her anyway,” Aoife said, looking at the original of the painting that Aoife had loved so much.

“I was just going to get you to sign the poster, and frame it for her. This is incredible,” Addie was still over-awed.

“She's very special to you, isn't she?” Aoife asked, as she turned to the kettle. “Tea?”

“Please,” Addie said. She was suddenly bone tired. It had been a long day, and there had been a lot going on.

Aoife brought the cups over, and sat opposite Addie on the couch. “So how is life with the little one?”

Addie's face melted with affection. “She is just so cute. And she's really good. She doesn't cry as much as Jamie did.”

“And is your Mom doing any better?” Aoife knew that Maggie had been struggling a little.

“Ma's taking a break from work, six months. Mom has relaxed completely since she decided that. It's really helped.”

“And how is Jamie?”

“Jamie is hilarious,” Addie laughed. “She's so funny. But she's clever too. She can make Mom laugh more than almost anyone, except Ma, of course. But she knows when to do it, you know what I mean? She's intuitive.”

“She's kind,” Aoife said, softly.

“Yeah, she really is. She's one of the best people I know. I'm just lucky she's my sister. I won't be saying that at 7am tomorrow, of course,” Addie grinned.

“And she likes Frankie,” Aoife prompted.

“Everyone likes Frankie. Even Mom.” Smiling, Addie thought back to when Frankie and Maggie had met.

_  
FLASHBACK_

_“What if she doesn't like me?” Frankie was uncharacteristically nervous as she sat in Addie's car._

_“Why wouldn't she like you?” Addie asked. “Have you done something awful I should know about?”_

_“I'm terrible at pool.”_

_“So's Mom,” Addie grinned._

_“You said your Mom loved pool?”_

_“She does. She's just a terrible player. Frankie, it's okay. I just told them I was bringing my friend over for game night. They love game night. All of them. The more people there, the more fun it is.”_

_“Your Mom is armed,” Frankie said, darkly. She knew that all NC cops had guns._

_“She doesn't have as many weapons as Ma does,” Addie teased her. “She's always begging Ma for one of her flash grenades,” she laughed at the expression on Frankie's face._

_“But your Ma is so nice.”_

_“She's also a dead shot. They're always having competitions at the firing range.”_

_“This is not making me feel any better,” Frankie said. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She had met, and loved, Alex. And Addie adored both her mothers, so Maggie would be fine. She hoped._

_Addie put a comforting hand on her leg. “Mom's a pussycat,” she told her._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“You don't need to be scared of Mom,” Addie laughed. “She's tiny.”_

_“Though she be but little, she is fierce,” Frankie quoted._

_Addie stared at her in amazement. “Did you just quote Shakespeare at me?”_

_Frankie grinned. “Taylor was very strict with my lessons.”_

_“Midsummer Night's Dream,” Addie smiled. “Mom and Ma and I went to see that on their honeymoon. In England. Stratford-upon-Avon.”_

_“Where Shakespeare came from!” Frankie exclaimed._

_Addie nodded. “I remember that quote, 'cos Ma bought Mom a t-shirt with that written on. She still wears it. Not right now, of course, 'cos she's pregnant, but it's in her closet. It made Ma laugh so much when she saw it in the gift shop at the theater.”_

_“So she's not scary?”_

_“She can be,” Addie teased. “But she only really ever scares Ma. Frankie, she's going to love you.”_

_Maggie opened the door, a crooked grin on her face. She tilted her head to the side. “Has Addie been frightening you with stories of how scary I am?” she grinned at Frankie. “Come here, kid,” she pulled her into a hug. “I'm harmless really. Most of the time.”_

_Frankie was a little startled, but she smiled at the warm welcome. “Hey, Mrs Sawyer-Danvers,” she said, and held out a box of chocolates. “I hope you like chocolate.”_

_“Call me Maggie,” Maggie insisted. “These look great. So, Frankie Lennox. I need you. Addie tells me you are shit hot at poker.”_

_Frankie gave a crooked smile. “My friend Taylor taught me a trick or two,” she admitted. She was relieved. This was something she knew something about. She remembered back to the many late nights she had had with Taylor. Looking back, she knew that those nights only happened when she had had a bad day, and Taylor was just making an excuse to spend time with her, so she wouldn't be on her own in the basement room. But now she was grateful for it._

_“Great,” Maggie was saying. “Nobody has ever beaten Alex. She can read me too easily. We need to end her winning streak. She's getting smug.”_

_An hour later, Alex threw her cards on the table, mock-grumpily, winking at Frankie so she knew it was all an act. “Are you happy now?” she glared at Maggie._

_“Ecstatic,” Maggie was triumphant. She ruffled Frankie's short hair. “I like you, Lennox. You can come again.”_

_Alex pulled Frankie into a hug. “You beat me fair and square, kiddo. And you made my wife very happy. You realize that you are going to have to come to every game night from now on?”_

_Addie smiled happily._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Aoife passed Addie a mug of hot tea. “I can't believe you are nearly 18,” she said. “It seems like just yesterday you were this tiny, fierce little thing.”

“I was fierce?” Addie laughed.

“You were a firecracker. You still are; you always stand up for what's right, even if it's not the popular thing to do. Your moms are so proud of you.”

“Moms are …,” Addie felt her throat tighten. “They're everything.”

“So you're happy about college?” Aoife probed.

“Yeah. Registration begins the end of next week. I'm really looking forward to it.”

“And the decision to go to NCU?”

Addie gave a small smile. “I know some of my friends think I'm crazy. But I'm not ready to leave home. I didn't get to start my childhood with Ma and Mom, and they were really young when they adopted me. I'm just loving being a big sister. I don't want to miss any of it. And,” she took a breath. “I just don't think I'm ready anyway,” she admitted. She was still having nightmares, and some days she was very shaky. Her moms kept her on solid ground.

Aoife nodded, blowing on her own tea. “It makes sense.” She realized that family was probably more important to Addie, because she had lost her first family. She knew what it was like to have everything just blow up in her face. And she was still very fragile. Alex had told them quietly that Addie's nightmares were still far too frequent, despite the visits to the counselor.

“I'm so lucky, too. I was going to join the police right away. But I'm excited about literature, Shakespeare, Keats, Arthur Miller, all that. So Ma suggested I go to college first, and I can still become a cop afterward if I want to. Mom is behind me too; she couldn't afford to go to college, but she's so smart.”

“Your moms are great,” Aoife agreed. “And you have your whole life ahead of you. Speaking of,” she smiled. “Frankie's great.”

Addie grinned. “She really is. And,” she took a deep breath. “She's patient.”

Aoife raised an eyebrow, and Addie nodded. “She says she'll wait. She knows I've got a few things going on,” she tapped her head.

“And there's no hurry. Not for anything,” Aoife said, gently.

Addie nodded. “That was another thing Carole didn't understand.”

“Frankie's a good person,” Aoife said.


	9. Chapter 9

“J'onn wanted you to see these,” Kate handed over the files to Alex. “It's just budget projections. He says just to take a quick look when you have a moment, and to give him a call if there's anything you're not happy with. He says there's no urgency.”

“Come in,” Alex smiled, moving Finley carefully to the other shoulder, so she could give her a one-armed hug. 

“He told me I could bike them over,” Kate smiled shyly. “But then I wouldn't have been able to see this little one,” she smiled at the baby. “And I couldn't pass up that chance. Kara's going to be here soon too, is that okay? She doesn't want to miss out.”

“Of course it's okay,” Alex passed the child to Kate, who held her expertly. “I want to talk to you both anyway. We've been thinking. About Addie's birthday. She doesn't want a fuss. So we're just going to get pizzas delivered, and get everyone together. She says she'd hate it if we had a big party, as much as Maggie really wants to.”

“I can see how that would make Addie uncomfortable,” Kate agreed. She loved all their children, but she had a special place in her heart for Addie, who had come into the family under such difficult circumstances, and who had overcome so much.

“Frankie's 18th is the day before,” Alex went on. “And she doesn't have any family. Apart from a woman called Taylor, who owns the gym. Addie says she kinda brought her up. What if we make it for both of them? Get them both a cake, some balloons. Invite Taylor to join us, play some pool, watch Winn lose at darts? Just game night in the afternoon, and with cake. What do you think?”

“I think that's perfect.”

“Maggie did have all kinds of great ideas. But I think Addie would be happier that way.”

“I think you are right,” Maggie appeared in the doorway. She yawned, and grinned at Kate. “Hey, Captain Collins,” she teased. “Sorry I was asleep. My wife is taking care of me too well, and she's forcing me to take a nap every afternoon.”

“It takes a brave woman to argue with Director Danvers,” Kate teased. “Hey, little one,” Finley squirmed in her arms. “I think somebody's waking up.”

“Dinner time,” Maggie laughed, reaching for the baby, simultaneously loosening her shirt. “There, hungry girl,” she smiled down at her daughter. Thanks to Alex's care, and her own positive outlook, Maggie was feeling much better, and was starting to enjoy motherhood. It helped that her nipples were no longer bleeding and painful, and her heart melted every time she looked at their daughter's face. There was something so special about looking down and recognizing some of Alex's features in their baby.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I hope you don't mind me calling in,” Alex held out her hand to Taylor, who shook it warmly. She knew that Addie and Frankie had taken Jamie to the beach, so the coast was clear. “I'm one of Addie's moms, and we've been getting to know Frankie recently.”

“I've heard all about it, and your family,” Taylor said. “I don't think I've ever seen Frankie so happy. Come and sit,” she pointed to a seating area with couches and a coffee machine. “I would take you up to my apartment, but it's kinda messy today,” she grinned, and Alex warmed to her. Taylor looked like she was in her late 40s. She had salt and pepper hair, and some of the lines on her face were deep, but she looked super-fit, and she had a great tan. Alex liked that her eyes crinkled when she smiled.

Alex explained their plans for the 18th celebration, and she told her that Frankie needed “her family” with her.

Taylor didn't know what to say. She felt awkward about gate-crashing what was clearly a family celebration, but she realized that Alex meant what she said about Frankie, and Taylor knew she owed it to Frankie to be there for her, however uncomfortable she felt. And Alex seemed nice. “I'll be there,” Taylor said, before she could back out. “What can I bring?”

“Just yourself,” Alex replied. “And an appetite for pizza, we're ordering out. You do like pizza?”

“Do bears shit in the woods?” Taylor teased, pleased at Alex's hearty laugh. She could get to like this woman.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“There's something that's making you sad,” Kate hauled six-year-old Beth onto her lap.

“I'm okay, Mommy,” Beth said, but she didn't have her usual spark.

“You know you can tell me? Whatever it is?” Kate put a hand to her forehead, to check that she wasn't sick. She seemed okay.

“I'm not sick,” Beth said, and then a single tear trickled down her face.

“We're here to help you,” Kate said softly. “Your Momma and me. Well, Momma will be here soon. She's doing some superheroing stuff.”

“Momma's amazing. And you love her, right?” Beth looked worried.

“Of course I love her. I love her with all my heart.”

“Even though she's an alien?” Beth sounded scared.

“Beth, listen to me. Listen carefully. Where your Momma comes from makes no difference to me. I mean, it's great, I love learning about her world. And I am constantly in awe of what she does, every day, to help other people because of her powers. But none of that has anything to do with how much I love her. I love her because of who she is. Her compassion, her tenderness. Her sense of humor. I even love that she's a superhero who can carry a whole airplane on her back, but she still can't quite get the toaster to work. I love everything about her. I love that she is who she is, and who she is, is somebody who came from a different world. But she is part of my world, and I will never stop being grateful for that. Just like we both love you so much. We are both so sad for you, that your home planet was destroyed. But one great thing came out of that,” she hugged her close. “We got the best daughter we could ever have wished for.”

“I'm only half an alien. That makes me even worse. That's what they are saying at school,” Beth turned into Kate's front, and started to cry.

“Did they see your toes?” Kate's heart sank. She knew that the webbing between Beth's toes was the only thing that made her stand out from the others, the only physical evidence that she was an Aquarian and not from Earth.

Beth nodded, miserably. “I forgot. I took my shoes off because it was hot, and they were playing in the sand. And Bobby Regan saw my toes, and he told everyone else that his daddy told him that aliens were coming to this planet, and taking advantage. What does that mean, Mommy?”

Kate's blood boiled. She wanted to string up Bobby Regan, but even more, she wanted to horse-whip his father, who was teaching hatred to a six-year-old boy.

“It means that I have to talk to Bobby's parents,” Kate said quietly. She didn't want to scare Beth, but she was so angry that her daughter was being exposed to this sort of fascism at such an early age. “Beth, baby, don't listen to him.”

“He said I was weird because I've got two moms. Why is that weird? He has two parents. And Amelia has two dads, and they seem really happy. Amelia is nice.” She gave a small smile, remembering. “When Bobby said that, Amelia pushed him and he fell in some mud.”

“Good for Amelia,” Kate smiled. “I shouldn't say that. But sometimes, if somebody is being really mean, a bit of mud is probably good for them. It's so sad, Beth. Sometimes, if people don't know properly about something, they think it is bad, just because they don't understand it. But they are wrong. We should celebrate being different. Think about it, I'm very different to your Momma, but we love each other very much. Being different isn't a bad thing. It's what makes us who we are. I know sometimes it can be hard. It's easier if you feel you fit in with everyone, and that nothing makes you stand out as different. My mom thought I was a bad person, because I fall in love with women, and not men. But there's nothing wrong with that. The only thing that matters is love. And we love you, so very much. So does everybody who matters. And I'm going to talk to your school, and we're going to fix this.”

“I love you, Mommy,” Beth cuddled in close.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Does Taylor never want to settle down?” Addie asked Frankie. They had found a spot in the old port, and sat, side by side, on the quay, their legs dangling down.

Frankie looked over at her. “I think maybe she's … I don't know. It went wrong before. Her wife died. I never knew her. I met Tay a few years after it happened. She doesn't like to talk about it.”

“Do you know what happened?”

Frankie nodded. “But only because... because,” she took a deep breath. “It's not really my story to tell,” she said, quietly. “I was nearly 15, and there was a noise. About four in the morning. I went upstairs, and I found Taylor collapsed in the reception area. She was so drunk, Addie. I've never seen anyone so drunk. She was completely out of it. Turned out, it was the eighth anniversary of when her wife died. She told me everything, but I don't think she meant to. She's never talked about it again.”

Addie reached for her hand. “That must have been hard for you to deal with.”

Frankie shrugged. “It was hard getting her to the elevator, and up into her apartment. I thought I was going to have to call an ambulance. But I managed to get her home, and I stayed with her. I couldn't leave her alone. She would likely have choked on her own vomit. I have no idea how much she had drunk, or where she had been. Or how she got home. But I stayed with her for nearly two days, until she stopped throwing up. She apologized afterward, said she hated that she had put me through that. But we never talk about what she told me, not any of the details. So I wouldn't feel right, not behind her back … she has done so much for me, and ...”

Addie put her hand over Frankie's. “I understand. It's between you and Taylor.”

“She has never done that again. Or at least, not that I have ever seen.”

“You love her,” Addie realized.

Frankie nodded. “I wish she could be happy. I think she's … you know … content. Sometimes.”

“Does she have anybody important to her?”

“No. As far as I know. She often brings women back, but never the same one twice. I think maybe she's protecting herself.”

Addie nodded. She could understand that. She nudged Taylor's shoulder. “Hey,” she smiled. “Mom's making pot roast tonight. She wants you to come over.”

“She does?” Frankie smiled. 

“She does. She said, and I quote, 'get Lennox over. She needs diaper practice. And she needs some food, she's too skinny'.”

Frankie grinned. So far, she had managed to escape whenever Finley had needed a fresh diaper. “Do you think I'm too skinny?” she teased Addie.

“I think you're just about perfect,” Addie said, shyly. She touched her cheek, and leant in for a soft kiss. It was tentative, as all their kisses were. Addie knew she was not ready for anything too heavy, and she loved that Frankie instinctively knew that about her, and never pushed her.

“Perfect, huh?” Frankie teased, when she pulled back. 

“Yeah,” Addie admitted.

Frankie reached for her hand, and held it as they looked out into the water. “I used to think that life was unfair,” Frankie said, in a quiet voice. “I don't think like that any more. Now I'm wondering how I got to be so lucky. And I'm hoping,” her voice cracked, “I'm hoping that the other shoe isn't going to drop.”

“It won't,” Addie leant her head against Frankie's shoulder.

“For the first time, I'm starting to believe that,” Frankie told her. She brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed Addie's knuckles softly.

“What time is your appointment?” Frankie asked her.

“I should leave soon,” Addie hated to go, but she had promised her mothers that she would go to all of her counseling sessions. And she knew they were helping. Rosa was great. She looked up at Frankie. “I just don't want to leave,” she admitted, shyly.

“We can go together, if you would like. I can wait in the car.”

“There's a waiting room. But you'll get bored,” Addie didn't want to inconvenience Frankie, but she really didn't want to be too far apart from her.

“I'll take my iPad. I have some studying to do. I'm getting ready for my GED,” Frankie reminded her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“C'mon Gertie,” Alex waited patiently as the elderly dog lumbered up the pathway. She was nearly 13, and they all knew that they would have to prepare themselves for the inevitable soon. The dog had been such a boon to the family. She had taken care of them all, but she had been especially important for Addie's recovery when she first joined the family. And she was such an instinctive creature. She knew when Addie was sad, or when she was sick. Alex remembered back to when Addie had had the stomach flu when she was eight, and Gertie had refused to leave her side for three days. Alex remembered having to force her outside to do her business, but she always scampered straight back to Addie's side.

Maggie watched from the window, and her heart sank. She knew, too, what was coming. Gertie already had quite bad arthritis, and when it got too bad, they had all agreed that they wouldn't make her suffer any longer. But Addie would be devastated. She didn't need any more pain. At least she had Frankie now. Maggie stirred the pot and looked at her watch. Addie should be home from counseling soon, and she was bringing Frankie home with her.

Both Maggie and Alex wanted Frankie to know that she was welcome in their house at any time. They knew how much she meant to Addie, and they liked her very much. She was good for their daughter, and a private conversation with Aoife had revealed that Addie was not, in fact, sleeping with her yet. Frankie respected Addie's boundaries.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“They're nearly eight weeks old,” Rosa told Frankie, when Addie insisted on bringing her to meet the mongrel puppies that had taken up residence in the stables. She lifted one and passed it to Frankie, who grinned as the puppy wriggled in her grasp, and seemed to look up and smile at her.

“I always wanted a dog,” Frankie admitted, putting her face to the soft fur.

“Then you should take her,” Rosa suggested.

“I'd love to. But I have a very small apartment, and it wouldn't be fair,” Frankie smiled up at Addie who was snapping pictures on her phone.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Maggie, that was delicious,” Frankie said. “Thank you so much. Addie and I will clean up. Can we bring you some tea? Coffee?” she was already gathering the dishes.

Maggie was going to protest, but she realized that this was the best way for Frankie to feel at home. “Tea would be great,” she saw Alex's grimace. “Tea, Danvers,” she said firmly. “No coffee after 5pm, remember?”

Frankie tried to stifle a laugh. It seemed Addie was not the only caffeine addict in the family.

“See, Ma?” Addie showed Alex the pictures of Frankie with the puppy later that evening. “They are so cute.”

Alex nodded, and an idea formed.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I'm going to drive Frankie home,” Addie told her mothers. “And we might watch a movie. I'm not sure when I'll be home.”

“Text when you leaving,” Alex requested. They had never had to be strict with Addie, but they did insist on safety as a top priority. They knew Addie was sensible.

“I will, Ma,” Addie kissed her on the cheek.

Frankie pulled a blanket over her and Addie as they sat on the couch together. And old black-and-white movie played quietly in the background, but they were really both content, snuggled up together. Addie leaned up and kissed Frankie, her touch a little firmer than before. Frankie was thrilled when she felt Addie's tongue. They made out for a long time, but it remained fairly chaste. It was tender, and it was sweet. And it was entirely non-threatening. Addie loved that she felt so safe with Frankie.

Around midnight, Frankie noticed that Addie was nodding off. She brushed a strand of hair off her forehead. “You can stay. If you want,” she said, softly, dropping a kiss on her brow. “Just to sleep.”

Addie blinked. She could think of nothing nicer. It was a small bed, but there was room for the both of them. She just didn't want to leave Frankie's arms.

“Would that be okay?”

“Of course. I can find you something to sleep in,” Frankie said. “Don't forget to text your moms first.”

Addie nodded. She sent a quick text to Alex: “I'm sleeping over at Frankie's. I'll see you tomorrow.”

A text came back from Alex almost immediately. “Sleep well. Xxx”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

On the morning of her 18th birthday, Frankie awoke alone to the sound of light tapping on her door. She had been talking to Addie until after 1am, and was still asleep when she heard the tap. She looked at her watch, and saw that it was 8am. She threw off the covers, realizing that she should be at work in the gym at 8.30am, so it didn't give her much time to get ready. She opened the door, and saw Taylor standing there. “I'm sorry,” she said. “I overslept. I'll be ready soon.”

Taylor grinned. “C'm'ere,” she pulled Frankie into a hug, and held her close for a few seconds. Frankie was surprised; usually, Taylor was not demonstrative.

Taylor pulled back, and ruffled Frankie's sleep-disheveled hair. “Happy birthday, kiddo,” she held out a card. She pulled out the card, which bore the words: '18: how the fuck did that happen?' and she let out a hoot of laughter. She opened it up, and read Taylor's words.

“To my favorite person in the world. You make me so proud. You have stormed the first 18 years. Now make the world your bitch, and get out there, have some fun, and show the universe what you are capable of. I love you, T xx”

Frankie's eyes filled with tears.

“Put your shoes on. I have something for you,” Taylor tried to sound gruff. “Here,” she threw a sweatshirt at her. “You don't have to get dressed. And you're not working today, by the way.”

Franke stared. She put her sneakers on, and shrugged on the sweatshirt. Taylor reached for her hand. Taylor never held her hand. This was surreal.

“Where are we going?” Frankie asked Taylor in the elevator.

“Be patient, kiddo,” when the elevator dinged, they both got out on the reception floor. The whole reception area was filled with balloons and banners declaring 'Frankie's 18th birthday'. Frankie was both utterly mortified, and moved by the kind gesture. “Out here,” Taylor kept a hold of her hand. She pulled her out to the parking lot, and then Frankie's heart stood still. There, in front of her, was a five-year-old Jeep, in excellent condition, with a huge bow on the top, and more of the birthday banners taped around it. Best of all, Addie stood by the door, dangling some keys. 

Addie stepped forward, and kissed Frankie gently on the cheek. “Taylor got you a gift,” she held out the keys.

Frankie didn't know what to say. She looked at Addie, and looked back at Taylor, who was smiling shyly. She pulled Taylor into a tight hug. “This is so much more than I deserve.”

“You deserve the world, kiddo,” Taylor said softly. “Now get in there and show us how she drives. You can take us to the café. Kathy's made a special birthday breakfast.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Frankie's head was spinning by the time they finished their breakfast. “Let's go to my room,” she suggested to Addie. “Chill for a bit.”

Addie nodded.

When they reached the room, Addie grinned at the enormous cardboard box just outside the door, with 'Frances Lennox' written on the front in huge black letter. “Oh good,” she said. “I hoped it would be here.”

Frankie stared at her.

“You didn't think I forgot to get you a gift, did you?” Addie teased. “Open that door, woman.”

Frankie opened the door, and laughed when Addie lifted the enormous box with ease. “Happy birthday,” Addie said.

Frankie took the box from her, and put it on the floor. 

“Open it,” Addie was smiling.

Frankie pulled off the packing tape, and laughed when yet more balloons floated out of it, spilling confetti, and rising up together to lift a small teddy bear, dressed in a firefighter costume. “It's perfect,” she grabbed the teddy and held it close. She was so touched that Addie had gone to so much trouble, and had been so thoughtful. 

“Zero out of ten for observation,” Addie teased, and pointed at the box. Frankie looked, and it seemed empty. And then she realized that there was a package lying at the bottom of the box, flat, filling the whole width so it acted like a second bottom. She scrabbled with her fingers, and pulled out a large, flat parcel wrapped in brown paper. She held it carefully. Addie's expression was inscrutable. 

“Open it,” Addie said softly.

Frankie sat on the couch, with the parcel on her knee. Her hands shook as she pulled at the paper. And then the look of shock on her face was overwhelming. She started to cry. “It can't … it can't be,” she said. “It can't be.”

“It is,” Addie said. “Aoife said you had to have it.”

“I've had that poster for … for forever. I was going to wait until I had a decent place to hang it.”

“It was meant to be,” Addie said in a quiet voice. “You bought that poster years before you met any of us.”

“And it's you,” carefully, Frankie traced the form on the page, under the glass. “It's you and Alex. And … it's so beautiful. I fell in love with this painting, and then I fell in love with you. Oh shit,” her hand flew to her mouth. “I'm sorry, Addie. I didn't mean to say that. I swore I wasn't going to put pressure on you. Pretend I didn't say that.”

“Why should I pretend? I'm in love with you too, Frankie. I have been for a long time.”


	10. Chapter 10

Alex woke early, but Maggie was already in the kitchen. She had baby Finley in a sling, and she hummed as she flipped the pancakes. She knew that Jamie would be jumping on Addie very soon, and she wanted everything to be ready. And she was pleased that Alex was still asleep. Alex did so much for her, for all of them, it was rare for her to lie in even for ten minutes. She looked up, and was a little disappointed when she saw a sleep-rumpled Alex coming towards her. “Hey,” she kissed her tenderly. “You are supposed to be sleeping.”

“It's our baby's 18th. I can't sleep through that,” Alex gratefully took the coffee that Maggie passed to her. “You're looking especially beautiful,” she told her.

Maggie grinned. Just in the last week, they had resumed their lovemaking. To start with, Maggie had been a little anxious, not sure that she was ready for Alex to see all of the changes that the pregnancy had wrought on her body. But Alex had made it abundantly clear that Maggie was beautiful just as she was. And Maggie was able to believe her. Alex actually enjoyed the traces of their child that still hung around her belly and thighs. “You're pretty hot too, Danvers,” she kissed her again. “God, you taste good,” she leant in for another kiss, loving the touch of Alex's tongue.

“Mama!” Jamie called crossly. “You and Mommy are _always_ kissing.”

“Get used to it kiddo,” Maggie mumbled through the kiss. 

Alex bent down and caught Jamie under the arms, and hauled her into the air. “You're getting too big for this, Sprout,” Alex told her.

“I know, Mama,” Jamie said happily, and snuggled into her front.

“Where's Addie?”

“I'm letting her sleep in,” Jamie said. “It's her birthday.”

“Let's _all_ go jump on her,” Maggie suggested with a grin. So they did.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie smiled at the text she got from Frankie, slipping the phone into her pocket when Maggie approached. “Frankie's coming over soon, is that okay?”

“It's great. We need her to come with us,” Maggie was smiling.

“Come with us where?” Addie asked.

“Your gift wouldn't fit through the door,” Maggie told her. 

“What gift? Mom, I don't need anything. I have everything I could ever need,” she hugged Jamie tight as she spoke.

“You're going to like it,” Jamie told her.

“Do you know what it is?” Addie asked.

Jamie nodded, smugly.

“How about if I tickle you? Will you tell me what it is?” Addie started tickling Jamie, who squealed with laughter.

“I'm not gonna tell,” Jamie said. “It's a surprise.”

“I'm going to take you upstairs, and dangle you out of the window,” Addie teased.

Jamie clapped her hands with excitement. She thought that would be great fun.

“Or I could give you a thousand kisses,” Addie peppered her face with kisses, laughing as Jamie tried to squirm away.

“Not telling,” Jamie slid off her lap and ran to the other side of the room. “Not going to tell.”

“How about you finish your breakfast, and get dressed, and then Frankie will be here. And we can all go together.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie sat in the car with her eyes blindfolded, as Alex drove around National City, weaving circles through the traffic, to throw Addie off. There was no way she could know where she was going.

Frankie could tell that Addie was both excited and a little nervous. She had always felt bad when her moms spent lots of money on her, and found it difficult to accept that she deserved things. “They love you, Addison,” Frankie whispered into her hair. “This will make them so happy.”

Frankie helped Addie out of the car; Addie could feel asphalt beneath her feet, but she didn't know where she was. And then she smelt it. Aviation fuel. 

Alex approached Addie, and kissed her softly on the cheek. She lifted her blindfold. “Happy birthday, baby girl,” she stood to one side. Addie's favorite Cessna 301 was in front of her, with an enormous pink ribbon on its nose. 

Addie started to cry, and Frankie stood back tactfully when Alex folded her into her arms. “Mama, it's too much,” Addie stuttered.

“You deserve it,” Alex told her. “You have worked so hard. And you are a superb pilot. And you're the best, right Maggie?” she reached out an arm, and Maggie, holding baby Finley, joined the hug.

“C'mon,” Maggie gestured to Jamie and Frankie. “We need the whole family.”

“Can we go flying?” Jamie demanded, when everything was calm.

“Can we Ma?” Addie asked Alex.

“You can fly any time you want now,” Alex told her. “Take Frankie up. We'll watch.”

“No you won't,” Addie reached for her hand. “I want you all to come. Please?”

Once the whole family was buckled in, Addie looked around her. Here, in this small aircraft, were the people who meant more to her than air. “Everybody ready?” she asked.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

When they got back to the house to celebrate with the rest of the family, Frankie was very touched to find that the house was decorated with banners celebrating both of their birthdays; there were even two cakes. On Addie's, there was an airplane topper; on Frankie's, a firefighter's helmet, made out of frosting. Most surprising of all, Taylor was there, clutching a bottle of beer and smiling widely. “You didn't think I'd miss your party, did you, short stuff?” Taylor teased her, although at 5ft10, Frankie was an inch taller than she was.

Later that night, when everyone had gone home and Frankie was sitting alone in the basement games room with Addie, she put her hand in her pocket. “I got you something,” she said, shyly. She had agonized over what she could get Addie. Addie knew that she didn't have much money, and anyway, material things were not what she valued. She handed over a small box.

Addie opened the box slowly, her eyes widening as it revealed a sterling silver necklace, with two dog tags also fashioned out of silver. She touched them reverently, and saw that one had an 'A', and the other an 'F' written on it. She turned over the 'A', to see 'For' and the back of the 'F' had the word 'Ever' on it. Her eyes filled with tears. “I'll wear it always,” her hands shook as she tried to loosen the clasp. She thrust it at Frankie. “Do it for me,” she pleaded.

Frankie hung it around her neck, smiling when it nestled in the valley between her breasts.

Addie reached over and tugged her close, kissing her fervently.

Frankie couldn't compute how beautiful the kiss was, and her heart rate increased when Addie's hand crept up her side, and stroked the outside of her breast through her clothing. Her fingers faltered when they found the small ring in the nipple, and she felt Addie smile into the kiss. The kiss deepened, and Frankie forced herself not to respond too enthusiastically. She didn't want to spook Addie. The make-out session lasted for a long time, and Addie was starting to breathe erratically. Then she pulled back with a start, and the color drained from her face. “I can't,” Addie bit out. “I want to, but … oh God,” she wondered where the air had all gone. Her head started to spin.

And then she felt Frankie's hand on her back. “It's okay,” Frankie's voice was low and soothing. “You don't have to do anything. Not now, not ever.”

“But … it's not fair. To you,” Addie gasped.

“Being in the same room with you is all I need,” Frankie said gently. “Just relax, Addison. It's been a great day. Take a few breaths. There,” she watched as Addie pulled rhythmically at the elastic band on her wrist. “That's it. That's good. Do your counting. Be kind to yourself, sweetheart. See, that's good,” she pulled a shaking Addie into her arms, and held her close, making sure that her touches were affectionate but not threatening. “You're okay now. You're handling things better every day.”

Addie nodded. She wanted to cry. She felt Frankie's hand soothing her back, and the tears started.

Frankie knew that this was good. It was cathartic. Addie was going to be okay.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Taylor Powell took a deep breath. The family day had been wonderful, and she had been thrilled to see how very much loved Frankie was among her new family. But Taylor now felt overwhelmed. She needed to get out. She needed to do something mindless. She needed to be touched. So she headed for The Place, the new lesbian bar that she had been intending to check out.

Taylor looked around her, and her heart sank. The Place was full of 20-year-olds with pert tits and vapid smiles. This had been a dumb move. She moved to a booth with her 12-year-old whiskey, and sat, despondently. And that was when she saw her. Her mouth went dry. It had been very many years since she had felt so aroused. The woman was a vision. Wrap-around dress, curves that went on for ever. And that deep red dress barely concealed what looked like the most spectacular breasts she had ever seen. She blinked. She hadn't been touched for nearly three months now, an unheard-of break in her usually very active sex life. She just hadn't been interested. But this woman, this woman had her whole body zinging.

Taylor looked down into her glass. She shut her eyes. She was a no-strings girl, and there was no way that vision would want a night of mindless sex. She should get her mind out of the gutter. That woman had class. And that mane of raven hair. God, Taylor just wanted to run her hands through it. She decided to leave. She couldn't watch her, and know she couldn't have her.

Taylor opened her eyes, and the woman stood in front of her. She held out a glass of deep amber liquid. “McCail's 12-year-old?” the woman asked, and set the glass in front of her.

Taylor nodded. This could not be happening. She averted her eyes from the deep vee of the woman's dress. That creamy skin. Those amazing breasts. She detected the outline of nipples through the fabric, and she nearly choked.

“I'm Jennifer. You can call me Jen,” the voice was as smooth as silk. 

Taylor nodded again. She seemed to have lost the power of speech. “I'm Taylor,” she finally managed.

“May I?” the woman asked, sliding into the booth before receiving an answer.

Taylor nodded. Was that all she could do? Where was her game? She was not usually this mute.

“Bad choice,” Jen looked around her. “I'm only in the city for two nights. I heard this was the place to be. Maybe if I were 20 years younger,” she laughed. God, she was beautiful when she laughed. Those little crinkles around her eyes. She had such kind eyes. “Dance with me,” Jen said, suddenly.

“I … you should know,” Taylor knew that she was destroying her chances. But she was always honest, and she always would be. “I don't do relationships.”

“I'm not asking for your hand in marriage,” Jen said. “I just want to dance. And you are the hottest woman in the room. I wanna get sweaty. Come make me sweaty,” she held out her hand as she stood.

Dumbly, Taylor took it. And God, it was amazing. Her skin was so soft, and warm.

“You lead,” Jen instructed, and molded herself to Taylor. The music slowed just as they hit the dance floor, and Jen grinned. “Serendipity,” she said.

Taylor was trying to keep control. This woman in her arms made her feel things she hadn't felt in years. She guided her around the dance floor, astounded at how well they just fit together. Everything about them just worked. They danced for close to an hour, laughing when the music sped up, becoming more sensuous when it slowed. And then it happened. Jen pushed her against the wall. Taylor knew she should stop this. But she didn't seem to have any control. The feel of Jen's lips on her own was electric. And when she pushed her tongue in, Taylor moaned unwittingly, and she could feel the smile on Jen's lips.

And then she pulled back, and Taylor was left gasping. “C'mon, hot stuff,” Jen grabbed her hand. “Is that your jacket?” she pointed to the leather jacket in the booth. 

“Yeah,” Taylor managed. Smooth, Powell, she thought to herself. Smooth.

“You are a cliché,” Jen teased. “I like you. My hotel is two blocks away. Come back with me. Please.”

Taylor hesitated.

“No strings,” Jen said. “I was listening. And I'll be gone in two days. I just,” she took a deep breath. “It's been … it's been a week. And I just want to have some fun. I want to be touched. I want to lose count of the number of times I come. I want somebody to fuck me until my ears bleed.”

Taylor swallowed. She grabbed her jacket.

When they got outside, Taylor realized that Jen was shivering. “Your coat?”

“Didn't bring one. C'mon, you can warm me up,” Jen's beautiful brown eyes were sparkling.

Taylor took off her jacket, and draped it around Jen's shoulders. Jen smiled. “So gallant,” she said, but her tone was not mocking. She was kind, Taylor decided.

The hotel looked expensive. They boarded the elevator in silence. Jen pressed the button for the 24th floor. As soon as the doors shut, Jen pushed Taylor back against the wall. Her hands and her lips were all over her. Her fingers fumbled with Taylor's shirt, but she managed to pull it to one side, losing only one button in the process. “Oh God,” Jen's voice hitched. “Oh dear God,” she fingered the pierced nipple. She closed her mouth around it, and Taylor felt her center flood with desire. She couldn't remember ever being this aroused. Jen's tongue was like magic. And then the elevator dinged. Roughly, Jen pulled the shirt half closed. “I want to feel every inch of you,” she told Taylor, as they stumbled towards her room. “Every gorgeous, beautiful inch.”

It was nearly seven hours later that Taylor awoke with a start. She had only dozed, but she had been out for nearly an hour. This was unheard-of. She never stayed. She would fuck, and leave. She never fell asleep. She sat up carefully, and her heart clenched at the sight of Jen, lying on her front, her hair splayed over the pillow, turned slightly to the side so one full breast was partially exposed. Even in her sleep, she made Taylor want her. But she couldn't. She had to go. She sat on the edge of the bed, and looked around for her clothes. And then she felt a hand on her back.

“Don't go, stud,” Jen's voice was sleepy. And adorable. How could she be as hot as a demon one second, and then just adorable the next?

“I know you don't stay. Not usually. But it's okay. I don't live in the city. Sleep. Sleep with me. And then you can wake me up tomorrow morning, and we can do it all over again. My meetings aren't until 4pm. You can do what you want with me.”

Taylor knew she should just leave. But what was the risk? This was a fleeting visit. And, for the first time in more years than she could remember, she just wanted to lie down in this woman's arms and sleep. “Okay,” she croaked out.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Will you stay?” Addie asked Frankie, her voice faltering. She hated that she was feeling so needy. Her head pounded, and she just wanted to be held.

“Won't your moms mind?”

“No,” Addie shook her head. “Ma suggested it earlier. She told me that you are welcome to stay any time you want. She likes you. Even Mom likes you,” she gave a small grin.

“I can sleep down here? Or in a guest room? If that's better.”

“No,” Addie smiled. “I want you with me. If you don't mind?” unwittingly, she put a hand to her head. She hoped she wasn't starting a migraine.

“I would love to stay with you,” Frankie said softly. “So I get to see your bedroom at last?” she teased. She knew that Addie was feeling fragile.

“You've never seen it?” Addie was surprised. “C'mon,” she eased herself off the couch and put out her hand to Frankie. 

Frankie grinned when she entered Addie's bedroom. Addie still had her biplane wallpaper that her moms had put up for her when she was five. “I know,” Addie said, with a wry smile. “They keep telling me I can redecorate. I just … I like it. It was the first thing that anyone ever did for me that was just for me. It made me feel special.”

“You are special,” Frankie said. “And I love your wallpaper. When I finally get a proper apartment, I'm going to hang the same wallpaper in my bedroom.”

Addie swatted her.

“Hey,” Frankie smiled fondly as she picked up Addie's teddy bear from her bed. He was a little tatty now, but he was clearly much loved. “Who's this?”

“That's Henry,” Addie told her. “Kara bought him for me. When they first found me.”

“He's great,” Frankie replaced him carefully. “I love this room,” she saw all the books lining the walls. She also saw a double photo frame, and her heart warmed. In one side was a picture of her and Addie at the beach; she remembered taking that selfie one day. The wind had been blowing, and they both looked windswept, but happy and laughing. And the second photo was of Frankie on her own, looking pensively out on to the water. She didn't remember Addie taking that. Two other photos were on the nightstand. One was of what looked like a celebration – could it be Addie's moms' wedding – and the other was clearly recent, a family photo of Alex, Maggie and their three daughters. It was clear how much family meant to Addie.

“I should warn you,” Addie said, rooting through a drawer and throwing a t-shirt and some pajama pants at Frankie, “we're going to get an early morning alarm call. Jamie comes in at 7am sharp every day, and bounces all over me. She'll still do that if you're in the bed with me.”

Frankie laughed. “That sounds great,” and she really meant it. This was clearly a tradition between Addie and her sister, and she would be honored to be a part of it.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Taylor awoke to the delicious sensation of Jen's tongue teasing at her nipple. She blinked, and smiled widely. “Good morning,” she said softly.

Jen looked up. “It sure is,” she grinned.

Taylor couldn't remember when she last woke up with a woman, and was very surprised to find that she was not uncomfortable. It helped that Jen was only visiting the city, so there was no chance of a relationship. And she had been open and honest with Jen about what she wanted, and Jen had agreed that one night – and one morning – of what was, she had to admit, _fantastic_ sex was just what she wanted.

“This is kind of a bold choice,” Jen mused, her fingers tracing the quickly-hardening nipple. “Piercings in both nipples. I like it.”

“I can take them out?” Taylor offered. She knew her jewelry wasn't for everyone.

“Oh God no,” Jen used her teeth, eliciting a very un-butch squeak from Taylor. “You leave them right where they are. I intend to have some fun.”

Six hours later, Taylor turned over in bed, and rested a palm on her lover's flat, warm stomach. “You have meetings,” she was surprised to discover that she didn't want Jen to leave.

“Yeah,” Jen was equally reluctant. She faced Taylor. “This has been … it's been _great_. I mean, really great.”

“It really has,” Taylor agreed. “Do you have to go?” she was surprised to hear herself say those words.

“Job interview. I won't get it, but I'll have even less chance if I don't turn up,” Jen grinned, wryly.

“You never told me what it is you do,” Taylor mused.

“Surgeon,” Jen told her.

Taylor raised an eyebrow. “Wow. I knew you were smart. But wow. What's your specialty?”

“I'm a maxillofacial surgeon. I deal mostly with reconstructive surgeries. Injuries, assaults, cancers, that sort of thing.”

“Rockstar,” Taylor whistled. “Okay,” she sat up, reluctantly. “I should go. Let you get dressed. Mind if I use the shower quickly?”

“Take as long as you want,” Jen sat up, her full, beautiful breasts on full display.

“You can't do that to me,” Taylor whispered. She leant over, and kissed one nipple gently.

“Share the shower?” Jen teased.

When Jen pressed her back against the cool tile, Taylor couldn't believe that she was climaxing yet again. She couldn't remember if she had ever had so many orgasms in one night.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie kissed Alex on the cheek, and leant forward to steal the toast off Jamie's plate. This was a morning ritual, which they all expected. “Frankie's in the shower. She'll be down soon,” Addie told her mother.

Alex smiled. As far as she knew, Addie and Frankie weren't intimate with each other yet, but she realized that she wouldn't mind if they were. They were both young women now, and she liked Frankie enormously.

“Ma,” Addie was a little tentative. “I know we don't tell people. About Kara. And I know why. But ...”

“You want Frankie to know,” Alex intuited. She pulled Addie into a gentle hug. “It makes sense,” she agreed. “You've been together a while. And Frankie's a very special person. It's so much easier not having to hide anything,” she remembered back to when Maggie hadn't been privy to who Kara was, and she had hated hiding anything from her. “I know. Let's take a trip to the DEO. J'onn won't mind. Then we can show her what my job is, and she can meet Kara there, and we can explain it all. Do you two have any time today? Maybe later this afternoon?”

Addie hugged her tight. “Thanks Ma. I'll check with Frankie.”

Frankie came down soon after the conversation, and was intrigued by the offer to visit Alex's work. “There are some things we'd like you to understand,” Alex told her.

Frankie sat happily, with baby Finley on her lap, eating breakfast and chatting with Addie's family while Addie took her turn in the shower. She smiled when she saw Jamie whisper something in Maggie's ear.

Maggie grinned. “She's right here, Jamie. Let's ask her.”

Frankie had never seen Jamie blush before.

“Jamie wants to know if you might be free on Thursday afternoon. She has a swimming gala, and Addie can't come because she's busy in a lecture all afternoon. We know you work a lot of the time, and if you can't make it, it...”

“I'd love to come, Jamie,” Frankie grinned widely. “It's my turn to supervise the aqua aerobics on Thursday, but I just know Taylor will happily swap with me, and if she can't make it, I'm sure somebody else will be able to do it. I'd love to see you swimming.”

Jamie grinned, and threw herself at Frankie, who laughed as she juggled the two children. “We're going to go out for pizza afterwards. Addie's going to be there then. You can come to that too,” Jamie said, and then remembered her manners. “If you'd like to.”

“I would love it,” Frankie agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

“This place … it's sick,” Frankie was overawed by the DEO. She couldn't believe that somebody as nice and kind as Alex was in charge here. She was even more impressed by her than before.

Alex grinned. “That's what Maggie said, first time she saw it. And that was a very long time ago. Before this one,” she slung an arm around a grinning Addie, “came along.” She smiled at Frankie. “I'm afraid we're going to need you to sign all sorts of non-disclosure stuff before you go. But there's more to show you. Much more. First, though, I thought you might like to have this,” she passed over a manila folder.

Frankie took the folder, and looked confused.

“Look inside,” Addie grinned.

“Do you know what's in here?”

“Yup,” Addie sounded smug. “Open it, Lennox.”

Frankie stared blankly at the paperwork contained in the folder. It was all the governmental red tape that she needed to get her life back on track. There was ID, a social security number, healthcare insurance, and so much more. “I … I don't understand,” she said quietly.

“Ma said she'd fix your paperwork. She fixed it,” Addie couldn't stop smiling.

“But … healthcare as well? How?”

Alex smiled wryly. “Okay, that one was a bit of a stretch. But I have all the decision-making power here, and I added you to our family insurance. Hey, I look at it this way. The government pays for our healthcare, and the government should have taken care of you over the past six years. Think how much money you saved them? Anyway, I have a feeling you're going to be around for a while. And we want you to be healthy.”

“I don't know what to say.” Frankie was overwhelmed.

“If you think that's big, then you'd better sit down,” Addie teased her. “The biggest surprise is yet to come.”

“This means I can do my GED now,” Frankie said, realization hitting her. Her life no longer had to be led in the shadows. She could be a full citizen. A full person. “And I can apply to the FDNC once I get that.”

“Call this number,” Alex passed her a card. “They're expecting you. They can do the test any day next week or the week after. Or later than that, if you want more time.”

“Next week would be amazing,” Frankie said.

“Okay,” Alex put a gentle arm around her shoulder. “I need you to come here,” she led her up to the balcony. “And don't worry. It's nothing to worry about,” she pressed the button on her watch – only it wasn't her usual watch. It had some sort of strange symbol on it.

Frankie looked up, astonished and thrilled when Supergirl landed next to Alex, and kissed her on the cheek. “Hey, sis,” Supergirl said, confusing Frankie further. “Hey Frankie. Cool place, right?”

“You know who I am?”

Alex passed over a pair of glasses, and Supergirl put them on. “Yes, I do,” Supergirl said. “And you know who I am too. Look carefully.”

“Kara? It can't be?” this was too much.

“It's true,” Kara grinned, taking off the glasses again.

“But you're Alex's sister? Does that mean that Alex is...?”

“I'm her adopted sister. When my home planet exploded, Alex's parents took me in. And they gave me the best sister in the universe.”

Alex shrugged. “What can I tell you? She's right,” she teased. She could see that Frankie was struggling. “This is a lot to take in. Let's go sit, have a cup of coffee. And you can ask me any questions you want. And then we're going to have to ask you to sign more sheets of paper than you have seen in your life.”

Frankie nodded; she felt Addie's hand take her own, and she relaxed. None of this was bad. And she was touched that they trusted her with this huge secret.

“Hi,” Kate said, sticking her head into Alex's office. “Just wanted to see how you're all getting along?”

Frankie stared at her. “You work here too?”

“She's my number two,” Alex told her. 

“And I make great coffee,” Kate smiled. “Sugar?” she asked Frankie, who shook her head.

When she returned with the coffee, Kate put a warm hand on Frankie's shoulder. “It's okay,” she said, quietly. She was very fond of Addie's girlfriend, and she felt for her. She had been lucky, she realized. She had found real care and love at St Cuthbert's, when she was taken into the system. Frankie had been one of the too-many sad stories. But she had triumphed, against the odds, and Kate admired her for that. “You don't have to worry about anything. It doesn't change anything that's important.”

“So you're married to Supergirl?” Frankie tried to get things straight in her head.

“Best thing I ever did,” Kate told her, with a wide grin. 

“So does Beth have superpowers?” Frankie asked.

“No. She's adopted. She's still our super-girl, though,” Kate grinned. “She's half-alien. Addie will go through all of this. It's going to take some getting used to.”

“Is this where Addie learned to fly?” Frankie wanted to know.

“It is. We all had fun teaching her. She's a natural. If you have time later, I'll show you the simulator. Addie's gonna learn to fly a helicopter next, right Addie?”

Addie grinned. She was so happy that she no longer had to hide any part of herself from her girlfriend.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Let's get some air,” Addie suggested, when she pulled up outside the gym later that day. “Beach walk?”

Frankie nodded. Her head was spinning with the events of the day. But she had to remind herself, none of the fundamentals had changed. She still had the best girlfriend in the world, and her family were still the best people she had ever met.

They walked along the beach for hours, and stopped at the food truck for the usual one coffee, one hot chocolate. Addie had had to admit that she was feeling better with less caffeine in her system, though even Frankie didn't dare try to keep her from her strong coffee in the morning.

“Are you okay?” Addie asked her quietly, when they were seated on their usual bench.

“Yeah. I'm great. Truly.”

“It's a lot to take in,” Addie reached for her hand.

“It's all good though,” Frankie leaned her head and rested it on Addie's shoulder. She squeezed her fingers. “I always thought your family was extraordinary. I just didn't know how much.”

“You sure you're okay about watching Jamie at her swimming gala on Thursday? I feel so bad I can't be there, but I don't want you to feel obligated,” Addie said.

“I'm excited about it. It means a lot to me, that Jamie wants me there.”

“Of course she wants you there. You're like another sister to her now. You've been officially adopted by Jamie, there's no getting away now.” She bumped her playfully.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“So how did it go?” Maggie greeted Alex at the door, with a deep kiss.

Alex smiled. This was just perfect. Coming home. To her family. To her beautiful wife. “It was good, I think. Missed you though.”

“I know. I'm sorry, babe. Finley was a little grumpy, I think she might have a cold. She's sleeping now.”

“Want me to check her over?” Alex didn't want to undermine Maggie's judgment in any way.

“Maybe you can take a look when she next wakes up. Hey,” she pulled Alex into a deep kiss. “I got used to having you around.”

“Where's Jamie?” Alex wondered at Maggie's sultry voice.

“Your Mom took her. She dropped in, about an hour ago. Says she has some things she wants to talk to you and Kara about. I asked her to stay for dinner, so she's taken Jamie to the park first. So we, my hot wife, have, I would guess, about 90 minutes to ourselves.”

Alex took her hand and headed for the stairs.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Taylor was antsy all afternoon. Her night with Jen had been so unexpected, and so phenomenal, that she couldn't get her off her mind. This was so not like her. She loved sex. And she was good at it. And she knew that she was a generous lover; she always made sure that her lovers had a great time. That was her priority, and the main part of the pleasure for her. But last night … last night was something else. She tried to remember if she had ever had a night like it, but she had to admit to herself that it was a whole other level. Even when she made love to her wife, it had never been quite like that.

It was probably because Jen's visit was fleeting that she had let herself go so completely. And Jen had been insatiable. She was leaving tomorrow, going back home. Taylor didn't even know where home was. She didn't know Jen's surname. She didn't really know anything about her. But she felt that she knew everything about her.

By the time evening rolled around, Taylor found herself sinking her fourth whiskey in a dive bar. She was about to order a fifth, and instead made a decision. Jen was leaving tomorrow. A second night, it wouldn't hurt. And Jen had had a great time too. Nobody could fake pleasure like that. Two people, with nowhere to go, nobody to rely on them, why not get together for one final time? Of course, Jen would probably not even be at her hotel. But it wouldn't hurt to try.

Jen answered the door in a short, sheer robe that did nothing to hide the fact that she was utterly naked beneath. Taylor could feel her nipples harden. “I was hoping it would be you,” Jen's smile was wicked, and teasing, and humorous, all at the same time. She pulled Taylor into the room. She pushed her gently against the door, smiling when it clicked shut. “I've been waiting for you,” Jen's voice was low and sexy. She took a small step back, and let the robe drop, revealing herself fully to Taylor. Taylor knew she was lost. Jen's tongue in her mouth was almost too much, and she could feel her fingers fumbling to shove her t-shirt above her head. And then, oh God, then Jen was unbuttoning her jeans, and pushing her hand into her boxers.

Jen grinned. “Nice,” she said. “You're all ready for me,” she bit gently on one of Taylor's rock-hard nipples, and then licked and blew on it. Taylor's eyes were already glazing over. “Let's see how quickly we can do this,” she pulled Taylor's hand to her own breast. Taylor couldn't think of what to say, she was trying too hard to ignore Jen's probing fingers. And then she felt her jeans being dragged down to her knees, and Jen started to thrust. She knew that she had no control over this, no control at all. Jen added a third finger, and Taylor had to force herself not to come immediately, like some teenage boy. But this was exquisite torture.

Jen pulled Taylor's mouth to her own breast, smiling when she felt her tongue and her teeth. Taylor couldn't get enough of her. “I need you to come for me,” Jen said, her words breaking as her rhythm increased. The thrusts became frantic. “You can do it. Come on, beautiful. You're so close. You're nearly there. This is just the start. I have plans for you. All night. I've even been shopping,” she heard Taylor's moan, and it was the sweetest sound she had ever heard. She pulled on the bar in Taylor's right nipple and thrust hard into her, her efforts rewarded when Taylor let out a feral cry, and clenched convulsively against her fingers. Jen could feel that her legs were shaking, so she supported most of her weight as she teased her through, extending the climax as long as she could.

Eventually, Jen led Taylor to the bed, pulling off her jeans completely. She sat on the edge of the bed, in just a pair of soaked boxers, and wondered what had just happened. Then she saw the harness on the bed, and her eyes widened.

“I thought you could use that on me. If that's something you like to do. And then, depending on how we both feel later, maybe I could try it on you.”

Taylor nodded. “I'm in your hands,” she realized that it was true. Not since her marriage had she been happy for any harness play to be reciprocal, but she trusted this woman implicitly. She just didn't understand why.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Hey,” Frankie kept her voice low. “Hey, Addison. It's okay,” she stroked a hand gently down Addie's back, feeling the damp material beneath her fingers.

Addie let out a cry, which was so fearful that Frankie wanted to weep. “Addison. Addie. You're safe. I'm here,” she stroked her sweaty brow, and let her hand rest there. Was Addie's skin too warm? It was hard to tell. She knew she had to break her out of the nightmare, but she didn't know how. She kept talking to her in a soft voice, keeping her touches gentle and not constricting.

When Addie inhaled sharply, and sat up, her skin grey and glistening with sweat, Frankie knew not to rush her. She stroked her arm softly, and reached her hand, grateful when Addie intertwined their fingers. Addie looked at her, her expression lost, but the fear was starting to recede.

“M'sorry,” Addie gasped.

“You don't have to be. You're okay now. The nightmare's over. We're here, in my bed. I'm going to keep you safe.”

Addie nodded, her head pounding.

“Headache?” Frankie was already getting out of bed. She took a bottle of water from her small fridge, and pulled some Advil out of a drawer. She opened the bottle, and handed it and two pills to Addie, who took them gratefully.

“Thanks,” Addie said, after a while.

“Are you sick?” Frankie put her hand back on Addie's brow.

“No. It's okay. I'm okay.”

“Let me know if you need anything,” Frankie said. She reached into another drawer, and withdrew a t-shirt, which she held out to Addie. She turned away while Addie changed into the dry garment.

“There's one more thing,” Addie said, quietly. “I want you to know everything. You probably already have a good idea.” She turned her back to Frankie, and lifted her t-shirt, displaying the deep scarring on her back.

Frankie had often felt it through her clothes, but had not imagined it would be as bad as this. She reached out tentatively. “May I?”

Addie nodded.

Very tenderly, Frankie traced the worst of the scarring, hating that someone had done this to her girlfriend, and when she was such a small child, too. “Does it hurt?”

“Only if I don't put enough moisturizing cream on it,” Addie told her. “I try to remember to do it every day. It gets tight and itchy if it gets too dry.”

“Maybe I can help you with that? In the future?” Frankie suggested.

“I'd like that.”

Frankie tilted Addie's head carefully with one finger, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “Thank you. And, in the interests of full disclosure,” she stood up. She pulled the left leg of her boxers up to the top of her thigh, where Addie saw a deep scar and stitch marks, as well as what looked like healed burns. “Cigarette burns. And this was where they had to reset my leg. Turns out it was a mess. But they got a great surgeon, top of her field. She came all the way from Seattle. That was the one bit of good luck I had in the system.”

Addie felt a tear trickle down her face. “We're both okay now,” she said, almost as if she were reassuring herself.

“We are,” Frankie said. “And I, for one, have never been happier. I love you, Addison. Now lie down,” she guided her to the pillow, and lay down, pulling Addie to her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“So what do you think?” Alex asked Maggie over lunch. This was their first 'date' since Finley's birth and, while they trusted Aoife implicitly, it was weird not having their baby with them.

“About?”

“About Mom's offer,” Alex reminded her. She and Kara had been shocked when Eliza had told them that she planned to sell the Midvale house, and wanted to share the proceeds between her two daughters.

“I think it's amazing. But I'm still not sure how you feel about that house,” Maggie's voice was tender. She knew that Alex had many memories of the house – some good, some bad – and that she had mixed feelings about it going up for sale. It was so final.

“I'm okay,” Alex took a deep breath. “I mean. Of course I'm sad. But the good things that happened there, they still happened. And the bad things, they still happened too. But we got over the worst. Mom forgave me for what happened with Dad,” her voice broke. Even now, she was devastated that she had had to shoot her own father, or face losing her wife. “We're good now.”

“We could build into the roof of the house, like we talked about,” Maggie said, smiling. “We could do it on a much bigger scale now. We could make it into a whole studio apartment for Addie. It's great that she doesn't want to leave home yet, but this would give her more independence. And more private time with Frankie.”

“Frankie's wonderful,” Alex smiled. “She's so good for Addie. And Addie told me just last week that she's still being patient with her. I'm just so happy that Addie has found her.”

“Jamie loves her too,” Maggie grinned. “And I don't believe for one second that moving up to a roof apartment is going to stop Jamie jumping on Addie's bed every morning.”

“I don't think Addie would want it to,” Alex told her. “I think she enjoys it every bit as much as Jamie does. She's been an amazing sister, hasn't she?”

Maggie nodded. “Adopting her is the best decision we ever made.”

Alex smiled as a tear ran down her cheek.

“Sap,” Maggie brushed it away with her thumb.

“Yeah,” Alex agreed.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“How long have you got?” Taylor asked Jen, tracing her soft back with one finger. This had been incredible. Everything about the past two days had been incredible. She knew it was ephemeral, and in all truth, that was all she could cope with. She was not good in a relationship, she reminded herself harshly. But Jen? She was incredible. And she didn't want her to go. Not yet.

“Couple of hours,” Jen said sadly. She turned over and leaned up a little, resting on her elbow. She kissed Taylor very softly. “Taylor,” for the first time she sounded hesitant. “You've been like a gift to me. I know I came on really strong. I've never done that before. Never. But … it was the worst week. And I just wanted someone to make me forget everything, and to make me feel wanted. You have been amazing. I'll be grateful until the day I die.”

Taylor stroked her cheek gently. “You want to talk about it?” she was surprised to hear herself saying those words. But she thought maybe she could help Jen, and she wanted to make everything better for her.

“There's no much to say,” Jen took a deep breath. “I buried my mom last Tuesday.”

“Were you close?”

“Incredibly. She's seen me through everything, and she still made me laugh, even to her last day. I don't think I'll ever stop missing her.”

“I'm so sorry,” Taylor said, and Jen could tell that she really meant it.

“So, since we're being open with each other. Care to share why you don't do relationships? You don't have to if you don't want to,” Jen said.

Taylor blew out a breath. This was major. This was something she had never shared. Not with anyone. Well, maybe with Frankie that awful night, but fortunately she could remember very little about what she had said. All she could remember was how kind and caring Frankie had been. But maybe it would help to tell someone. And Jen was getting on a plane in a few hours, she would never see her again.

“I was married. Years ago. My wife died. My wife,” she inhaled sharply, “killed herself.”

“Oh my God, Taylor. That's awful,” Jen touched her hand.

“I don't think she meant to. I hope she didn't mean to. She had problems. A lot of problems. I didn't realize she was bipolar to start with. I just thought she had this amazing personality. And then she would get so down, it was so hard. But I loved her, so I asked her to marry me anyway. I thought I could help her,” her voice broke. “And sometimes I did. I think. But … she was having a bad day. And she was drinking, which she knew she shouldn't do with her medication. And the autopsy showed PCP in her bloodstream. The cops think … maybe she thought she could fly. So maybe she didn't mean to die when she walked off that roof. Or maybe she did. But I couldn't help her. Not enough. I don't want to let anybody else down like I let her down.”

“It wasn't your fault,” Jen said quietly. “None of it was your fault.”

“But I didn't help. I should have helped,” angrily Taylor wiped away a tear.

“I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry.”

“Make love to me? One last time?” Taylor pleaded. She just wanted to feel Jen's magic fingers on her.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex leant forward on the bleachers, her face a study in concentration. And then the competing swimmers came out to the pool, and she leant back, looking more relaxed. She saw Jamie looking around, spotting them, and waving wildly. She waved back, as did Maggie and Frankie. “She's so excited,” Alex confided to Frankie. “This is the first time she's made the swim team.”

“She's going to rock,” Frankie smiled. 

Maggie adjusted baby Finley in her arms. “You can't be hungry again,” she stroked the baby's cheek, and then sighed. She opened her shirt. “I swear this one eats as much as Kara,” she said, as Finley latched on.

Frankie was amused, especially by Alex, when the swimmers lined up for their race. Her fists were clenched, and she was clearly willing Jamie to do well. And when the race started, Alex was on her feet, yelling and clapping, all to the clear amusement of Maggie. In just a few minutes, the race was over, and Jamie had come fourth out of ten. Alex was pumping the air with her fist, clearly delighted with how Jamie had done.

Frankie felt her heart warm; she had wondered if they – Alex in particular – would expect their daughters to achieve the impossibly high standards that they had reached in life so far. But Alex and Maggie were both thrilled with fourth place, beaming with excitement. And she could see the look on Jamie's face. She was happy too. This was clearly a wonderful family to grow up in. No wonder Addie was so well-balanced and loving. And, even now, when her mental health was going through a slight blip, it was clear how much her family loved and supported her.

Alex turned to Frankie, her eyes brimming. “Look at my little Sprout,” she pointed to the tiny girl, who had wrapped herself in a towel at the side of the pool. “Isn't she incredible?”

Frankie nodded, her throat inexplicably tightening. She felt honored, just to be there.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kara leaned over in the pizza restaurant, and stole a slice from Alex's plate. Frankie had not realized that the whole gang were coming, but it was clear that everyone wanted to celebrate with Jamie. Frankie was a little shy of all of their friends, but they were all making her welcome.

Alex gave Kara her trademark glare, but Kara just laughed, so Kate had to apologize for her wife. This was clearly standard behavior all round.

“I bet Ma went batshit crazy as usual,” Addie was resting her hand on Frankie's leg, and Frankie felt grounded. And loved.

Frankie grinned. “I can neither confirm or deny,” she said, earning her a warm smile from Alex.

“That girl of yours is learning fast,” Alex told Addie.

As the evening wore on, the excitement of the day finally caught up with Jamie, who unselfconsciously crawled into Frankie's lap, and fell right to sleep. Alex watched over, and saw how carefully Frankie held her; her movements were tender and loving. Addie had chosen well, she decided.

“I don't think we're going to make the batting cages tonight,” Frankie kept her voice low so as not to disturb the slumbering child. Addie had promised to give her some baseball lessons, so she could join her when she helped out at Sister Emmanuel's LGBT+ young people's baseball league. She was more nervous about meeting “Sister Em,” who Addie talked about with such fondness. She knew that Addie had told her she was seeing a girl, but still, the thought of a nun being cool with them being together freaked her out.

“Weekend?” Addie suggested. She laced her fingers with Frankie. She loved how well Frankie was fitting in to her life. She resolved to make more of an effort to get to know Taylor, who was the only real family that Frankie had. 

Frankie nodded.

“Can I stay over tonight?” Addie asked, unwittingly stroking her fingers.

“You can stay any time you want,” Frankie told her, sincerely. She had bought a toothbrush for Addie to keep in her small bathroom, and she loved it when Addie borrowed her t-shirt and boxers to sleep in. She had told Addie that she was welcome to leave pajamas in her room, but Addie had shyly admitted that she liked wearing Frankie's clothes.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I love that your moms celebrated Jamie coming fourth as though she had won the whole race,” Frankie held Addie's hand in the pocket of her jacket as they gazed out on to the choppy water. The wind was getting up, and the waves were breaking dramatically. Frankie had spent so much of her time here, on her own, watching as Mother Nature played out her miracles. And now, the biggest miracle of all, Addie. Here with her. Loving her. Sharing her favorite spot on the beach. This was no longer the place that she came alone. It was now their place, and she couldn't be happier about it.

Addie smiled. “They know how hard she worked to do as well as she did. She's tiny compared with most of her school friends. And she tried so hard. That's all they ever ask of any of us. Do your best, be kind to others, and remember to laugh as often as you can. Mom says that's the family motto.

“I love your Mom. And your Ma,” Frankie said. She turned to Addie. “And you,” she said softly.

Addie leant into her, and captured her lips. The kiss started softly, but it got deeper. Frankie was wary of putting any pressure on Addie, so she let her set the pace, but it was clear that Addie was all in on this kiss. When Addie's hand crept up under her t-shirt and cupped her breast, Frankie pulled back, breathing hard.

“Is something wrong?” Addie was worried that she had done the wrong thing.

“No. Oh God no. I just … I'm trying … I don't want to push you.”

“You have never pushed me,” Addie said, in a quiet voice. “You have never put any pressure on me. But,” she swallowed, and looked Frankie straight in the eye. “I want this. I want to be with you. In every way,” she blushed.

“I want you to be sure,” Frankie said. “I need you to be sure. I don't want you to do any of this for me.”

“I want you for me,” Addie admitted, and then she gave a small smile. “Hey,” she stroked her cheek. “You must know how gorgeous you are. You're … like … the hottest thing I have ever seen. Ever.”

“We can stop at any time,” Frankie said, smiling when Addie took her hand and started to lead her back to the gym. “I mean it. Any time. I won't mind.”

“I would mind,” Addie said.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie had always imagined that undressing in front of anyone would be mortifying. But she watched Frankie's eyes when she pulled her t-shirt over her head, and she saw only desire. Desire and love. Frankie mirrored her actions, and threw her own t-shirt on the floor. Addie gaped at her toned torso, defined abs and her firm, high breasts.

“Can I take this off you?” Addie asked, touching the strap of Frankie's bra.

Frankie nodded, watching in awe at the changing expression on Addie's face.

Addie was overwhelmed. She had known that Frankie was beautiful. But her breasts were perfect. A little larger than she had imagined, and nipples that delicious warm brown color that perfectly complemented her tanned skin and dirty blonde hair. She reached out and tentatively fingered the small ring in Frankie's right nipple, and felt her own arousal go stratospheric when the flesh puckered under her touch.

“I've never done this,” Addie admitted shyly.

“Neither have I,” Frankie told her. She cupped her cheek, and leant forward to kiss her gently. “Not properly. I did have a really hot make-out session with a bank manager's wife over one of the spin cycles one day, but that was as far as it went,” she grinned.

Addie loved that Frankie was bringing humor into this.

“Hey, beautiful,” Frankie said. “I have no expectations. We'll work things out. We'll have fun, finding out what works best for us. And we can mix stuff up. And if there are things we don't like, we can try other things. We're going to be beautiful together,” her voice cracked. She knew that to be true. They would fumble, and make mistakes. But they would laugh, and they would work it out.

Addie nodded. She reached behind her, and unhooked her own bra. She let the straps slide down, and watched as Frankie gently removed the fabric from her. “Oh yeah,” Frankie told her. “This is going to be just great.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I'm in town for a meeting. Want to meet for lunch?” Alex texted Addie. She knew Addie wouldn't check her phone for the next hour or so, as she had a long lecture on Chaucer that morning. So it was about 70 minutes later that her phone buzzed.

“Great. Usual bench? We can get hotdogs,” Addie replied.

“It's a date.”

Alex looked up from her newspaper, and a wide smile spread across her face. Addie was looking good. Happy, healthy, and smiling. She got up and hugged her close. “Hey, Bug,” she said. “You're looking good.”

“I feel good,” Addie told her, as they walked to the hot dog truck together. “What meetings did you have?” She knew Alex still had three months of leave before she went back to work, and she didn't want to think of her having to go back earlier. It had been so great to have her around, and she had also been more relaxed than ever.” She placed their usual order.

“Architect,” Alex grinned.

Addie looked askance. She smiled at the vendor as their lunch was handed over.

“Your Mom and I. We love that you are staying at home with us. We really love it. And it's wonderful for Jamie and Finley, too. But you're a young woman now, and we want you to have more independence. A bit more space to yourself. A little more privacy. So,” she smiled, and pulled out her phone. “Your Mom and I have decided to build you a studio apartment, by opening up the roof space. We were both supposed to meet with the architect, but Finley is running a fever,” she saw the look of panic on Addie's face, and touched her hand. “She's okay. Just a bug. But we didn't want to take her out. So I went on my own, and these are the designs that she's come up with,” she held out her phone, and flicked through the pictures. “The architect has recommended a builder, too. Says the whole thing can be finished in two months.”

Addie was overwhelmed. “This is amazing,” she whispered. “But it'll be so expensive. And my room is great as it is. You don't have to …,” she looked up when Alex squeezed her fingers.

“Your Grandma is selling the house in Midvale. She wants us and Kara's family to share the money. It'll add value to our house. It's a win-win. And Frankie might stay over more often, if there's more privacy. You do know she's welcome any time? I know how important she is to you. Hell, she's important to all of us. She's part of the family now.”

Addie blushed unexpectedly, and Alex was unsurprised by her next words. “We … we … we took our relationship to the next level, last night,” Addie couldn't meet Alex's eyes.

Alex nodded. She squeezed Addie's fingers. “Are you okay?” she asked her softly.

Addie looked up, and gave a small smile. “Yeah. I'm okay. I'm very okay. It was beautiful, Ma.”

Alex pulled her into a tight hug. “I'm so pleased, Bug. You've found a good one there. Hey, Jamie loves her, and Jamie is a great judge of character. Remember how she used to glare at Carole?”

Addie pulled back, and grinned. “Carole could be kinda a bitch,” she admitted.

“Jamie didn't think she was good enough for you.”

“She was right. Ma, if we do go ahead with this,” she gestured to Alex's phone. “Jamie has to know that it's not that I want to keep her out. She can still come in. I still want her to be my sister.”

Alex laughed. “It's going to take more than a flight of stairs to keep your sister out of your room in the morning.”

Addie grinned. “Good. I think I'd miss her little face in the morning. Frankie will just have to get used to it when she stays.”

“Can you ask Frankie to come to dinner tonight? We have another surprise for you both.”

“I'll check if she's free,” Addie said, pulling out her phone and firing off a quick text. “I'd better get back,” she looked over at the university campus. “I love you Mama,” she hugged Alex again, holding her a little tighter than necessary.

Alex watched as her daughter headed back. She saw her pull her phone out of her back pocket. “Frankie says yes,” Addie called. “We'll be there at 6pm.”

Alex waved happily. She felt in her pocket for her car keys. She knew that this would make everyone happy.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie was watching from the window as Alex carefully carried the box up the pathway. She opened the door, and peered into the box, and smiled. She leaned over and kissed Alex tenderly. “Two?” she said, her voice full of laughter.

Alex shrugged. “I couldn't decide between them. And Jamie can have one, Addie and Frankie the other.”

“You are so soft,” Maggie teased.

“I am an elite agent, I'm officially employed by the government as a badass,” Alex protested.

“A badass with the softest heart.”

“How's Finn?” Alex wanted to know.

“She's good. Her fever's way down, and she's sleeping,” Maggie reassured her. “She's on the mend, Danvers.”

Alex smiled. “So we have some time to ourselves?”

“Nope. We have to introduce these two,” she peered at the squirming puppies in the box, “to Gertie. And they're going to need a lot of watching in the next couple of months. Our private time is going to be curtailed.”

“We'll just have to be inventive with what time we get then,” Alex smiled. “Seriously, do you mind that I got two?”

“I think it's perfect. And it's a great 'welcome to the family' to Frankie, too.”

“I need to talk to you about that,” Alex said. “It's all good, babe. Okay, let's see how Gertie reacts.”


	13. Chapter 13

Addie and Frankie were laughing as they entered the house. Frankie was thrilled to hear of the plans for Addie's studio apartment, and she was also grateful that her moms were happy with her being in Addie's life. She was mortified to start with when Addie told her that Alex knew that they were sleeping together, but she recovered quickly. She loved the respect that Alex and Maggie both showed to their daughters, and Alex's acceptance of their changed status underlined that.

Jamie came running up to them. “You have to be quiet,” she whispered. “They're sleeping,” she grabbed Frankie's hand, and dragged her to the kitchen.

Frankie and Addie stared in astonishment at the sight that greeted them. The elderly German Shepherd Gertie was asleep in her basket, and lying haphazardly on top of her were two of the puppies that had found a home in the therapist Rosa's stables. 

Maggie peered over Frankie's shoulder. “She,” she pointed to the one on the left, “belongs to Jamie. She's called her Geoffrey. No, I've got no idea why. I think it makes her laugh. And she,” she pointed to the other one, a small, grey, sleek puppy, lying on her back with one paw twitching, “belongs to you and Addie. You'll have to come up with her name.”

Frankie was astonished. This was amazing. 

Very carefully, Jamie lifted the puppy and passed her to Frankie. “You can hold her,” she said quietly. “She likes being held.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ellie ran up the stairs, two at a time, when she got home. She was grateful that their son had a sleepover that night. Aoife had been feeling dreadful when she left for work that morning, after her morning sickness had kicked in. They had hoped that she was going to escape it, but at nine weeks, it came suddenly and viciously. And while Aoife's migraines had reduced drastically after her operation years before, at times of stress or sickness, they sometimes came back with a vengeance.

So Ellie was grateful to find the bedroom empty, and the bed neatly made. She checked the kitchen, where there was no sign of her, but there was a delicious aroma coming from the oven. Clearly she was feeling well enough to cook. She decided to check the studio next, where she found her wife, engrossed in a sculpture, with earphones in her ears. She flicked the lights, her signal that she was home, and so that she didn't startle Aoife, who was sometimes so caught up in her work that she didn't hear anything at all. 

Aoife turned, and her smile melted Ellie's heart. They had been together twelve years now, but Aoife still looked like she was 17. She was so beautiful. And today, she wore no make-up, and looked fresh-faced and gorgeous. “Hey,” she took an earphone out. Ellie picked it up, and recognized the strains of the opera The Magic Flute. This was a good sign; Aoife only played opera when her work was going really well. And that sculpture was looking incredible.

“Hey,” Ellie said. “So you're feeling better?”

“Much better. Slept for a couple of hours, woke up ravenous, had some lunch, and came down here. I put a lasagne from the freezer in the oven, but apart from that, I've been here. You are looking hot today,” she reached up and touched Elle's short hair. She loved feeling the short hairs under her fingers.

“Yeah?” Ellie grinned. Aoife had not wanted to make love for nearly three weeks now, which she totally understood.

“Oh God, yes,” Aoife moved in for a deep kiss. She started to unbutton Ellie's uniform shirt.

“The lasagne,” Ellie reminded her, even as her breathing quickened.

“We have …,” Aoife looked at her watch. “Eighteen minutes.” She grabbed Ellie's hand and pushed her towards the small bed she kept in her studio. “And I know what I want to do with every one of those minutes,” she pulled the shirt down Ellie's toned arms. She traced Ellie's most recent tattoo, a small pitcher's glove in honor of their son's interest in softball. “You don't need this,” she unhooked Ellie's bra with an expertise that belied her crippled hand. 

“Are you sure you're feeling well enough?” Ellie asked her.

“Shut up and strip, officer,” Aoife demanded, shrugging out of her own loose dress. She watched Ellie's eyes widen at the sight of her in her bra and panties. Ellie pressed a gentle hand on the bump that was just developing. She unhooked Aoife's bra, and grinned. She closed her mouth around a plump nipple, and bit down gently. “Sixteen minutes,” she mumbled around the glorious flesh. “We can do this.”

Later, they sat naked, sharing a blanket and a tub of ice-cream, on the couch in the living room. Their empty lasagne bowls were on the floor, almost unheard-of as Aoife was an excellent housekeeper with very high standards. Aoife leant forward, and captured Ellie in another passionate kiss. She took the ice-cream tub and set it on the side table. “I wonder,” she said, in a sultry voice, “if we can manage one more before the ice-cream melts. What do you think?”

Ellie grinned. “You know I like a challenge.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I don't want you to be annoyed,” Kara said when Kate answered the phone. 

Kate laughed. Kara had done something impetuous again, and was now second-guessing her decision. She knew that tone of voice. “Dish,” she demanded.

“Where's Beth?”

“She's playing in the yard.”

“I'm at the front door,” Kara admitted.

When Kate opened the door, she saw Kara with a squirmy black and white puppy in her arms. “It's not my fault,” Kara defended herself. “Alex and Maggie, they took two of them. One of them is brown, she's really cute, and the other one is grey. And I thought, it would be good for Beth to know that you can be completely different and still be part of the same family. Like me and Alex. But I was only going to take a look. I wasn't going to take one. But you have to admit, he's really cute. I mean, I can take him back. We don't have to have him. I just …,” her monologue was interrupted when Kate kissed her.

“He's beautiful,” Kate took her from her wife's arms, and looked closely at her. “Hey, puppy. Welcome to the family. I know somebody who is going to want to meet you,” she tucked him under one arm, and reached for Kara's hand with the other. “Sap.”

“Every time,” Kara admitted happily. This was going better than she had hoped.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Mom is going to kill me,” Addie grinned widely, watching fondly as Frankie picked up the little dog. They had been walking for nearly 15 minutes, and they had been advised that that was enough for her little legs at this age. Frankie tucked her into her windbreaker, laughing as she licked her nose.

“It's a great name,” Frankie laughed. “It's … it's different. No other dogs will come running when we call her name!”

“Ma will think it's hilarious. She was the one who named Gertrude. Mom was livid, it was so funny.”

“Gertie's such a sweet dog,” Frankie said. 

Addie nodded. “She really seems to like the puppies. She seems to have more energy. I think they're going to be good for her.”

Jamie came running over, with her puppy running behind her. Jamie picked him up. “Geoffrey says she's tired,” she said, holding her close. “Did you choose a name for her?”

Frankie grinned, and whispered in Jamie's ear. Jamie's face split into a wide grin. “I can't _wait_ to see Mommy's face when you tell her.”

Maggie stood with her hands on her hips, a look of mock-disgust on her face. “It's official. I am going to die of shame. If I ever have to take them to the dog park. Geoffrey and Turnip. God help us all. I thought Gertrude was bad,” she saw the dog's ears prick up. “Not you baby, you've never been bad. Just your ridiculous name.” She looked over at her wife. “I bet you had a hand in this, Danvers.”

Alex held her hands up in surrender. “Nope. Not this time. Nothing to do with me.”

“It's the way you raised them, then,” Maggie muttered under her breath. “Your daughters are plain nuts.” She continued to grumble as she wandered off. She looked down, and saw a small, grey puppy at her feet. She smiled, and lifted her. “Okay,” she addressed her directly, unable to hide her smile. “You may have a stupid name. But you're seriously cute. I think we're going to keep you. For a while at least. See how it works out.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Beth called him Rocky,” Kate told Maggie, when they all met at Ellie and Aoife's house for a swim. 

“You see?” Maggie turned to Alex. “Rocky. Now _that_ is a perfectly normal name for a dog. Respectable.”

“Did you let them choose?” Kate was already snickering.

Maggie nodded. “That was my first mistake. Jamie named hers Geoffrey,” she held up a hand as Kate started to laugh. “No, that's the normal name. Addie chose … wait for it ... if you think Gertie was bad, wait for this. Hey, Addie,” she called over to their eldest daughter. “Come and introduce your dog to Kate.”

Addie strolled over, the puppy in her arms. “Hey Captain K,” she teased, kissing her on the cheek. She had loved Kate from the first moment she had met her, and knew that she had an ally in her, whatever happened. She had always felt safe with Kate. “Meet Turnip,” she grinned.

Kate nearly spat out her coffee. “You,” she pointed at Addie. “You are hilarious.”

“It's a great name,” Addie protested.

“It is certainly memorable,” Kate agreed. “C'mon, let's put these monsters in the yard, so's we can have a swim.”

This was the first time that Frankie had joined them for a family swimming session, though she had heard all about the pool from Addie. It was clear that Addie has spent a good deal of her childhood in this pool, and she could see how much she loved both of her aunts. She saw Aoife approach with a tray of lemonade, so she ran over and took it from her, wondering at how she had managed to balance the tray against herself with only one working hand.

Aoife grinned, gratefully.

“You look amazing,” Frankie hoped that she wasn't overstepping the mark. “Ellie says you're feeling better?”

“So much better. It was a horrible couple of weeks. But I think he or she has settled down,” she rested her hand on her small bump. She was one of those pregnant women who looked amazing, Frankie decided. “How are you? I hear you got your GED.”

Frankie smiled shyly. “Got my interview with the fire department tomorrow,” she said. 

“They'll be lucky to have you,” Aoife said, with real sincerity. “If you need any personal references, just let me know.”

Frankie smiled, gratefully. “So when is your next exhibition?” she wanted to know. She had been sad to miss the last one, which had taken place in New York, which she couldn't afford to visit.

“Maura and I are working on that. We're hoping to put something together in National City in about four months.”

“Won't you be …,” Frankie pointed at her belly.

“Eight months' pregnant? Yup,” Aoife grinned. “God willing. Maura thinks it'll be too much for me, but I think it'll be amazing. I had so much inspiration when I was expecting him,” she gestured to their young son, who was intent on drowning his other mother. “And it's happening again. I can't stop wanting to create. Maura has made me promise that I'll leave all the organizing to her, that I just have to create, and I can turn up when it opens and drink orange juice.”

“I like Maura,” Frankie said, with a small laugh. But it was true; Maura and Jane were both great. And she loved that Maura was looking out for Aoife, though she had no doubt that Ellie would flatten anyone who put her beloved wife at risk. 

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“You'll kill it,” Addie kissed Frankie softly. “I wish I could be there to meet you afterwards, but Emily Brontë is demanding my attention, and I'll be in deep shit if I don't turn up to the lecture. But I'll be thinking of you. And I just know they're going to want you to work for them. What's not to like?”

“You're biased,” Frankie laughed. “Seriously, do I look okay?” she had had her hair cut especially for the occasion, so her undercut was fresh and smart. She had even ironed her shirt, though Addie had laughed when she had had to borrow their iron to do it. She looked smart. She also looked hot, Addie mused, and then laughed at herself.

“You look amazing. Text me, as soon as you can.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie usually turned off her phone in lectures, but this was important to her, so she just set it on silent. But when she felt it vibrate in her pocket, she couldn't resist taking a quick look.

FL to AS-D: “Killed it. Next intake is in November. I love you.”

AS-D to FL: “You'll look so hot in that uniform.”

FL to AS-D: “Sleaze.”

AS-D to FL: “Believe it.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Taylor hugged Frankie close. “I knew you'd do it. This is the beginning, kid. Your life can open up now. I'm so happy for your Frankie. You deserve it.”

“None of it would have been possible without you,” Frankie told her, with absolute sincerity. If Taylor hadn't rescued her, she would either have ended up on the streets, or back in the system. She genuinely didn't know which would have been worse.

“You worked for it,” Taylor said. “You studied hard, you've worked really hard at the gym. Other people might have given up, after all that you went through. I have such respect for you. You're tough. You didn't let it beat you. You are extraordinary.”

“You're my family,” Frankie's voice cracked. “You have been a real parent to me. I will always be grateful,” she pulled a small package from her pocket. “It's not much. It's just a token.”

Taylor was silent as she opened the small box. Her hands shook as she took out the plain, silver friendship ring. She realized that there was an engraving on the inside, and she felt her throat tighten when she read the words: “Taylor: true family, forever. F. xx”

Taylor looked up at Frankie. She cleared her throat roughly. And then she grinned when a tear slid down her cheek. “You're the most important person in my life, kid. I love you. I hope you know that.”

“Of course I know that,” Frankie grinned. “I mean, what's not to love?” she was joking to reduce the tension in the room. She pulled Taylor into her arms, for only the fourth hug they had ever shared. She held her close. “Thank you. You saved my life. Probably literally.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie hung up the phone. She had known that Addie would help her out. Now she had to get ready. Alex was due back from her run in less than an hour. Maggie went to the closet and removed the box that she had hidden there three days before. She took out the card she had bought, with a photo of the back view of a hot girl on the motorcycle, and grinned. Not as hot as Alex, but still. She opened it and wrote on it: “Take a long bath. Relax. Then put this on, and meet me in the living room at 6.30pm.”

Alex was winded when she reached the front door. She had really pushed it this time, but she was going back to work in a month, so she needed to get as fit as she could. And she had enjoyed it, feeling the stretch of her muscles, and the fresh air in her lungs. She went to the kitchen for a bottle of water, and had downed most of it when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a box on the table, with a card on the top of it, with her name in Maggie's handwriting. She opened the card, and grinned. She then lifted the lid off the box, and lifted out a beautiful red dress, reminiscent of the one that Maggie had bought her for their first Valentine's Day. This one looked a little more revealing, which made her smile. She had no idea what Maggie was planning, but she liked where this was going.

Addie wandered into the kitchen, a mug of coffee in her hands. “Hey, no sweaty hands on that,” she took the dress carefully from Alex, and put it back in the box.

“Are you in on this?” Alex asked her daughter.

Addie just grinned.

“Spill, or I'm telling Frankie about that coffee,” Alex pointed to Addie's mug.

“Traitor,” Addie said, taking a large sip. “No deal. We all know Mom is _much_ more scary than Frankie could ever be. Anyway, I don't know. I just know that Frankie and I are babysitting, so I'm assuming you are going out. That's it.”

Alex couldn't keep the smile from her face. She looked at her watch. 4.47pm. She had nearly two hours relax and pamper herself, and make herself beautiful for her wife. She had no idea where Maggie was, but she knew she would be in the living room at 6pm precisely, and not a moment before. She couldn't wait.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie looked at her phone, and smiled. She crept upstairs, and realized from the singing that Alex was in the tub. Alex had a beautiful, delicate voice, but she didn't like to sing in public. Addie smiled affectionately, as she moved quietly into their bedroom, and reached for Maggie's perfume that was on the dresser. Maggie didn't often wear it – more often, she opted for a spicy men's cologne, which Alex loved. But today, clearly her Mom wanted to be feminine.

Addie opened the basement door, and went down the games room, where she saw Maggie looking astonishingly beautiful in a plain, elegant black dress that was cut almost to her waist, but was still the classiest garment Addie had ever seen. “Mom,” she whispered, blown away by the sight of her usually tough-looking mother in front of her. “Mom, you look so beautiful.”

Maggie gave a shy smile. “Do you think your Ma will like me in this?”

“Ma will be blown away,” Addie kissed her on the cheek.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex was uncharacteristically nervous as she descended the stairs. She adjusted the hem of her dress. Maggie had chosen well. For somebody who wore jeans 90% of the time, Maggie had fantastic taste, and she knew just what would suit Alex. Alex felt sexy, powerful and feminine. She felt loved. She hoped that she could meet Maggie's expectations of her.

Maggie teased her hair in the mirror again. She had it half up, much like she had had the first time she had dressed up for Alex, before either of them had even known Alex was gay. She had seen the look on Alex's face that night, and she grinned at the memory. How she had ever imagined Alex was straight now seemed beyond ridiculous.

“Maggie,” Alex's voice faltered. 

Maggie turned around, and her own mouth went dry. She smiled. She had known Alex would look great in this dress, but this was beyond her expectations. She held out an enormous bouquet of white roses. “Alex, you are … you are exquisite,” Maggie managed at last.

“Ditto,” Alex said, at length. “Ditto, ditto, ditto,” she leant forward and kissed Maggie deeply.

“Danvers, you'll ruin my lipstick,” Maggie said, rather too late to sound convincing.

“Mags, what's happening?”

Maggie tilted her head to one side, and smiled lovingly. Alex knew then that she was lost. “This,” Maggie said, “is to celebrate.”

“Celebrate what?”

“Celebrate that I have the most beautiful wife in the world. The universe. The multiverse. Alex,” Maggie became serious. She reached for her hand, and held it softly. “Alex, we have such a great life. But it's really busy. And, sometimes, I forget to tell you how much I love you. But I want you to know that I never, for one moment, forget how lucky I am. This … you … our family. It's beyond any hopes I ever had. I love you so much. So,” she smiled. “I've booked that fancy new seafood restaurant. We have a table facing the ocean. I want to show you off to the world. I want the world to know how lucky I am.”

Alex blinked away her tears. “Maggie,” she started haltingly.

Maggie reached up, and pressed a finger over her lips. “You don't have to say anything. I can see from your face what you are thinking. C'mon. The table is booked for 7.30pm. If we hurry, we can get in a few whiskies and a game of pool at the bar first.”

Alex barked out a laugh. “I love you, Maggie.”

“Right back at you, Danvers,” Maggie held out her hand.

“Stop right there,” Addie had come to the door. “I need a photo. You two look amazing,” she got out her phone and started snapping.

Frankie appeared with Finley in her arms, and Jamie by her side. “Get in there,” she said to Jamie. She passed Finley to Addie. “You two as well. Give me that.”

“Oh no,” Alex said. “If we're doing a family shot, we're going to need the whole family. Here,” she gestured to the phone. “Get in here, Frankie. If you crouch there, and Addie … there, that's it,” she held up the phone and they all smiled into the lens as she fired off several shots.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Beach,” Alex giggled as they left the restaurant. It was nearly 1am, and they weren't feeling any pain.

“Alex, it's cold out there.”

“I'll keep you warm,” Alex promised. “Just for five minutes.”

They both took off their shoes, and wandered up the beach, allowing the water to lap at their toes. It was cold, but not brutally so, as the water was still relatively warm from the summer. Alex looked up to see the full moon reflecting on the water. Everything about this night had been perfect. “Dance with me,” she held out a hand to Maggie.

Maggie melted into her arms, as they danced to music only they could hear.

“Hey,” Gonzalo, one of the waiters said to another, as they cleared the tables. “Look out there. It's the hot women from table 12.”

Marius, the other waiter, looked through the glass. He saw Alex holding Maggie, and smiled when Alex kissed her. “Newlyweds,” he suggested. “Must be. Passion like that doesn't last.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

It was nearly 3am by the time the cab drew up outside their house. Maggie tried not to giggle as Alex carefully slid her key into the lock, congratulating herself over managing to get in without dropping it. That wine had been excellent.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

When Addie awoke at 5am to pee, she smiled to herself at the sound of the giggles coming from her parents' room. Usually, Alex and Maggie tried to be as quiet as possible, but tonight they were both clearly letting themselves go. Addie knew how lucky she was to have parents that were still so much in love. She slid back into bed next to Frankie. Frankie mumbled, and turned over, her arm over Addie's waist, claiming her. She snuggled into Addie's front.


	14. Chapter 14

“You look amazing,” Addie couldn't stop staring. It was Frankie's first day at the Fire Department, and she was dressed in the department-issue t-shirt and pants. She looked sharp. She looked hot, too, though Addie was hoping her fellow firefighters would be less interested in how the t-shirt clung to Frankie's breasts than she was.

“She's right,” Alex called. She watched proudly as her daughter and girlfriend moved easily around their kitchen. Frankie now stayed with them about three nights a week, and she had brought nothing but joy to the whole family. “We've got to celebrate this. Are you both free on Saturday? We'll get the gang over. We can order Chinese, play a few games of pool, watch Winn lose at darts.”

“That would be great, Ma,” Addie kissed her on the cheek. “We're free Saturday, right Frankie?”

Frankie nodded. “I don't want anyone to go to any trouble.”

“It's no trouble. Will you ask Taylor, or should I?”

“We'll do it. I'll do it right now,” Addie was already texting.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ellie laughed when Alex potted the black. She had lost, again. But it was no surprise. It was a rare day that she beat Alex at pool. She looked over to see if her wife was laughing too, but she was shocked to see Aoife lose all the color in her face. Aoife tried to force a smile, but Ellie could see that something was wrong. 

Ellie guided Aoife to a chair. “Aoif?” she asked, quietly.

“Lights,” Aoife said weakly. 

“Flashing?” Ellie asked, and her heart sank when Aoife nodded miserably. It had been nearly three years since Aoife had experienced an aura before a migraine. Her operation had made the migraines so much less frequent, but she still got two or three every year. But the flashing lights meant they had about three hours before the nausea hit. If she got her home and in bed fast enough, they might be in time to avoid the worst of it. She realized that Alex was crouching next to her. “Let's get her upstairs,” Alex said quietly.

Together, they maneuvered the stricken woman up the stairs, and Alex immediately drew the curtains in the living room. “I'm going to give her a shot. You've got more of these at home, right Ellie?”

Ellie nodded. One advantage of having a doctor in the family was that she was now well-versed in injecting her wife, every four hours, when the worst migraines hit. 

Alex put her hand against Aoife's brow, frowned and reached for a blanket. “She has a slight fever,” Alex said, which Ellie knew was bad news. “Want me to come home with you?”

Ellie shook her head. “I've got this,” she said, and she could see the relief in Aoife's pained eyes. This was going to be bad enough, Aoife wouldn't want anyone else involved. 

“I'll drive you home. In your car,” Alex insisted. “I'll get Addie to come pick me up, so you'll have your car.” She could tell that Ellie wanted to object, but also that she wanted to comfort her wife. “No arguments.”

Ellie lifted Aoife, saddened that she could feel her shivering. “Josh,” Aoife said, weakly.

“He can stay in Jamie's room. They'll get up to all sorts of mischief,” Alex smiled. “Just relax, Aoife. Ellie will take care of you.”

They had only been driving for about eight minutes, when Aoife moaned and paled further.

“Pull over,” Ellie said, desperately, grateful for Alex's skill behind the wheel. She held Aoife as she retched onto the tarmac. This was awful. She usually didn't throw up until at least two hours after the flashing lights; this was less than a quarter of that time.

Ellie cradled Aoife lovingly for the rest of the short journey. Alex waited downstairs, making sure that they were settled before she left. After nearly half an hour, a shaky Ellie came downstairs. “I can stay?” Alex offered.

Ellie shook her head. “Can you just … the baby? She wants to be sure the baby's okay.”

Alex nodded. She checked Aoife over carefully. “The baby is doing fine, strong heartbeat, everything looks great,” she told Ellie. They were now nearly six months in, and it would be beyond devastating if something went wrong at this stage. “And Aoife will be fine. Remember, Ellie. It's awful, but she's a pro at this. She knows it will be gone soon. And we can keep Josh for as long as you need. We can take him to school on Monday, too.”

Ellie wanted to cry, but she knew she had to be strong for her wife.

“Call me. Any time. I mean it,” Alex hugged her tight.

When Alex went outside, Addie and Frankie were both there, waiting for her, anxious expressions on their faces. “She'll be okay,” Alex said. “But it's going to be a rough couple of days, I think. Thanks for this.”

Addie pulled her into a hug. “I love you, Mama,” she said, softly.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Circuit training day,” Frankie said smugly to Addie, when she arrived at 10.30pm after a long day. “I killed it.”

“Top of the class?”

“Working in a gym has its advantages,” Frankie teased. “Talking of which,” she kissed Addie deeply. “There's nobody here. I mean, nobody at all,” she looked at her watch. “And I have the keys to the pool. And I have this feeling that you have never been skinny dipping.”

Addie smiled. She was exhausted, but that sounded like the perfect way to unwind. “Are you sure the cameras are off?” she did not want any video evidence to surface at any point.

“Come with me,” Frankie took her by the hand. She took her to the reception area. “See?” she pointed at the monitors. All cameras are on, except the pool which is dark. And locked,” she dangled the keys temptingly.

Addie grinned, and watched as Addie collected two of the gym's bathrobes from behind the counter. This was going to be fun.

It was after midnight that Taylor heard giggling voices as she let herself back into the gym. She had been at the bar, though yet again she hadn't been tempted by any of the women there. She wasn't quite sure what was happening to her. The notion of a one-night stand was unappealing, for the first time in many years. She smiled to herself when she saw Frankie and Addie cross the floor, both with wet hair, both clad in robes, giggling as they pressed the button for the elevator to take them downstairs. She knew exactly where they had been, and she could guess exactly what they had been doing. And she had a sudden flash of Jen in the whirlpool tub at her hotel, the water cascading deliciously around her glorious breasts. Why couldn't she get her out of her mind?

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Mama, we have to go,” Jamie was antsy. She had been looking forward to this day at school all week, and she didn't want to be late. Today, they were getting a visit from Supergirl, and Jamie couldn't wait. Nobody at school knew that she even had a connection with Supergirl, so she knew she had to be extra-careful when she was there. But she was coming with Kate, and she was allowed to admit that she knew Kate, so her friends were going to be impressed, as Kate was going to be there as a 'friend' of Supergirl.

Alex knelt at her level. She took both of her hands in her own. “You know what to do, Sprout. And I trust you. Just remember, though. Your real friends already love you. Don't let any of it turn your head.”

Jamie nodded. She knew her mother was right. “I wish you were coming,” she said. She had kept asking Alex and Maggie if they would come and give a talk to the school about their jobs, but they had both refused, mainly because they knew the kids would want to talk about their guns, and they didn't want guns to be glamorized in any way.

“Me too, Sprout. I'm going to be lonely today. Your Mom's got that training day she promised to attend, so it will just be me and Finley.

“I love Finley,” Jamie said, with a grin. “She's fun.”

“That's good,” Maggie appeared, the baby in her arms. Finley was smiling and holding out her arms to Jamie. At five months, she was really developing her own personality. She was sweet and funny, but she had a strong stubborn streak which made Maggie laugh; she knew that that apple hadn't fallen too far from the tree, though of course Alex stubbornly refused to accept that she was ever stubborn herself.

Jamie took Finley for a quick hug, and returned her to Maggie. “I love you Mommy,” she picked up her backpack. Alex collected the car keys and kissed Maggie tenderly.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Go,” Frankie laughed, pushing Taylor toward the office. “I'll cover reception for a half hour.”

“You've been working all day,” Taylor protested.

“It's a half hour. And if you don't order those towels, we'll have a lot of naked women walking around here by the end of the week, and …,” she grinned. “Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing,” she laughed. “Go.”

Ten minutes later, the door to the gym opened, and Frankie looked up, to see a man in his early 50s approach the desk. “Hi,” she said politely. “Can I help? You should know right off the bat that this is a women-only facility.”

“I knew you'd forget me as soon as you could,” the man's voice was whiny. Frankie could swear she smelt booze on his breath. And then her blood ran cold.

“Dad?” she thought he would be in prison for another eight years.

“Surprised to see me, baby girl?” his voice was sarcastic.

Instinctively, Frankie pushed the hidden panic button under the desk. He saw her movement, and for an out-of-shape middle-aged man, he moved remarkably fast. He reached up and grabbed her hair, and with tremendous force, slammed her head against the counter.

Frankie fell to the ground, the pain overwhelming. She had never felt pain like it.

“You ruined my life,” he was spitting with anger.

Frankie felt a foot connect hard with her stomach, and she felt ribs crack. He grabbed her by the hair again, and stared into her face. He grinned when he saw that he had broken her nose with his first attack. He slammed her head against the ground again, and the explosion of pain when his foot connected with her face was unimaginable. As the blackness overtook her, she was dimly aware of a gunshot.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Taylor held Frankie's hand in the ambulance as it raced through the streets of National City. She was still alive, but her face was so messed up she was unrecognizable. The EMTs were all talking, and she didn't understand what anyone was saying. Frankie was on her side, to ease her breathing.

Taylor pulled out her phone. She just prayed that Alex would pick up. After two rings, she felt immense relief. “Hey Taylor, are you okay?” came Alex's pleasant voice.

“I'm in an ambulance,” Taylor didn't know of an easy way to say it, so she just blurted it out. “Frankie was attacked. In the gym. We're heading to Mercy Hospital.”

“I'll get Addie,” Alex said. “We'll meet you there.”

Alex glanced over to the passenger seat, where Addie sat, huddled and gray, mute with horror. They didn't know what would greet them when they got there. Alex knew there was no point in spouting platitudes. She rested a hand on Addie's leg, grateful when Addie reached for it, and held it in her own.

Taylor ran alongside the gurney as it moved rapidly along the corridor. At the doors at the end, a kindly nurse stopped her. “You can't go any further. They're taking her straight to the OR. She's in the best hands,” she said gently.

Taylor squeezed Frankie's unresponsive fingers. “Come back to me kid. You hear me?” She nodded, and the EMTs pushed the gurney through the doors.

Frankie stood, helpless. The kindly nurse stayed with her. “Come with me,” she said, gently. “We'll get you cleaned up.”

Frankie looked down, and realized, to her horror, that she was covered in blood. Frankie's blood. Somehow the nurse anticipated her reaction, and guided her quickly to the bathroom. When she had thrown up everything she had ever eaten and more, she slumped miserably against the wall. And the nurse was there again, holding out a bottle of water, and a set of scrubs and a towel. “Let's get you showered. And you'll feel better after you brush your teeth.”

Taylor felt chilled; she knew she wasn't cold, but the shock was starting to kick in. A warm shower sounded good. “Frankie's girlfriend ...”

“We have somebody watching out for her. This will only take five minutes.”

Alex held Addie's hand firmly as they ran into the ER. “We're looking for Frankie Lennox. Frances Lennox. She was brought in,” Alex began, and then she saw Taylor at the other side of the room, dressed in scrubs, her head in her hands.

A doctor took them all to a quiet room where they could wait. He explained that Frankie had been badly hurt, but that the greatest risk was brain damage. “Her eye socket has been fractured, so we need to establish the impact of that. But we have the best working on her. We have our top neurologist, an excellent orthopaedic surgeon, and we have recently recruited one of the best reconstructive surgeons in the country. I am cautiously optimistic that she will come out of this with no deficits.”

Addie wasn't hearing much. She wouldn't be able to think straight until Frankie was in front of her. She was suddenly bone tired. She felt Alex's arm around her.

Taylor could see the devastation on Addie's face.

“She'll be in the OR for at least 12 hours,” the doctor addressed Alex. He could tell that she was the only one who was really taking anything in. “You can go home and rest, and ...”

“No,” Alex and Taylor said at the exact same time. Taylor gave a small smile. “We're staying,” she said.

The doctor nodded. He noticed Addie's pale face, and thought he could see her shaking. “I could get the nurse to administer a mild sedative?” he suggested.

“Please,” Alex agreed.

Taylor disappeared, but returned within a few minutes with a warm blanket, that she and Alex tucked around Addie. Addie buried herself in her mother's lap.

“What happened?” Alex asked Taylor quietly. She could see how distraught Taylor was, and she didn't want to make her feel any worse.

“Some guy. Just went for her.” Taylor didn't know any more. She didn't know why he had done it.

“What happened to him?” Alex felt her blood boil.

“I shot him,” Taylor said, unflinchingly. She had been going to the gun range for years, but she had never hit any living creature.

“Is he dead?”

“I don't think so. Shoulder. I was aiming for the heart, but it was from the top of the stairs. The police arrived just after the EMTs.”

The door to the room opened, and Maggie ran in, her face radiating anxiety. She touched Alex's arm, but didn't want to disturb Addie, whose eyes were open, but who wasn't taking anything in. She pulled Taylor into a hug. “Your mom's with the kids,” she told Alex. “Any news?”

“She's in the OR. It's going to be hours.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Where did they take him?” Kate was white with anger.

“NC Medical Center,” Kara told her. As Supergirl, she had managed to get the latest information from the police. “I know,” she put a hand on her wife's arms. “You want to kill him. I do, too. But you know we can't, right?”

Kate nodded, misery overwhelming her. Addie had suffered so much in her short life; she didn't deserve this. And Frankie was a good kid. This was just unbearable.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“It's going well,” a gowned surgeon told Alex after about eight hours. “We think another hour should do it. There's no sign of brain injury, which is what concerned us. And the facial reconstruction is going well,” she smiled. “It's a bit like a jigsaw, and the pieces were in good shape. No splinters. It's about as good as it gets in situations like this. It's looking good.”

“It is just the face?” Alex asked.

“Three broken ribs, and some pretty severe bruising to the stomach and sides. She's going to be very uncomfortable for quite a while. But there's no punctured lung. Her kidneys are bruised, and that can hurt like a bitch. But she's young and fit. She'll be okay. It's just going to take a while.”

Addie started to cry. Alex and Maggie held her close between them.

Taylor felt as though there was no air in the room. And she felt she was intruding. “Just … I'll be back soon,” she headed for the door. She stumbled down the corridor, and found a seat just near the entrance to the ER. This was good. There was air coming in. She put her hands on her thighs, and tried to breathe deeply.

“Taylor?” a shocked voice spoke.

Taylor looked up. This didn't make any sense. In front of her, in blood-stained scrubs and holding her scrub cap in her hand, stood Jen. She stared.

Jen sat next to her. She could tell that she was in a fragile state. “Taylor, what happened? Are you okay?”

“I'm … it's my … she's sort of my kid. She's in the OR.”

“What's her name?” Jen couldn't believe this was happening.

“Frankie. Frances. Frances Lennox,” Taylor said, inhaling sharply. “She's not my kid. But she … she kinda is. She's my family.”

“She's doing great,” Jen told her gently, taking her hand. “I've just reassembled her eye socket.”

“You?”

“Me. And my team. And Jerry, our neurologist has run all the tests he can while she's out, and he's 99% sure that she is going to be completely fine. She's strong; her heart is great. It was a complete success. She's in recovery now.”

“They said it would be another hour,” Taylor was confused. “I need to tell her girlfriend. And her moms. They'll want to know.”

“They always say that when we're finishing up. She should be in her room in about an hour. Hang on,” she pulled out her phone. “Emma? Where are we putting the kid from OR 3? Room 2046? Can we get a few extra chairs put in there? Thanks Em, you're a star.” Jen looked at Taylor. “You look like crap,” she teased, touching her face gently. She pulled back. This was not appropriate. “C'mon, I need to talk to the rest of her family anyway, in case there are any questions.”

Alex, Maggie, Addie and Taylor were all waiting in the empty hospital room when Frankie was eventually wheeled in. Jen followed her, dressed, surprisingly, in soft jeans and a light blue sweatshirt. Taylor had never seen her looking so casual.

“Excuse the clothes,” Jen smiled. “I got called in as an emergency. I usually dress more professionally than this. The news is good, ladies. The scans show that there's no brain bleed. Just to be sure, we're keeping her sedated for the next 24 hours. So if you want to go home...”

“I'm staying,” Addie said, immediately. Alex nodded.

Taylor felt, again, that she was intruding on this family. She would get a hotel room near the hospital. She might even sleep, though it seemed unlikely.

Jen smiled. She pulled out a card and handed it to Addie. “All my numbers are on there. Call me, any time. Even if you just have a question. I mean it. Any time at all.”

Addie nodded. “You're very kind,” she said.


	15. Chapter 15

Taylor took a deep breath as she exited the hospital. She felt a bit like a criminal being freed from jail. She was still wearing the scrubs, and she carried her blood-stained clothing in a transparent plastic bag. Who was she kidding? No hotel would rent a room to her.

She felt a hand on her back. “Are you okay?” she looked into the kindest eyes she had ever seen.

“Not really,” Taylor was too tired to dissemble. She felt like shit.

“Come home with me,” Jen said. “My apartment block, it's three blocks from here. Very convenient for the hospital,” she gave a small smile. “You need to sleep. And I can do some laundry for you,” she pointed at the bag of clothes.

“I don't want to disrupt your day,” Taylor said.

“Then do as you're told,” Jen smiled. She took Taylor's hand. “No funny business, I promise,” she gave a humorous smile. “Just some Advil and a warm bed.”

Taylor couldn't think of anything she'd like more.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

At 7am the following morning, Addie looked up, to see Jamie's little face peering around the door. Jamie saw Addie, and her eyes filled with tears. Addie stood up, and lifted her up as she came into the room. “You remembered my 7am alarm call,” Addie teased her. She looked up to see Kate following her in.

“I hope you don't mind,” Kate said. “She insisted.”

Addie hugged her sister. “I don't mind at all. Are Mom and Finley okay?” Maggie had gone home to take care of the baby.

“They'll both be in soon,” Kate said. “Though I'm going to take Finley to daycare at the DEO with me, once she's said hi to everyone. How is she?” she gestured to the bed.

Addie shrugged, unwittingly tightening her arms around her sister. “I think she's okay. They won't wake her up until this evening, maybe later. But they keep coming in and checking her, and they always smile, so I think it must be good news.”

Addie saw the sad look on Jamie's face. “I know she looks bad, Sprout. It'll look even worse when the bandages come off. But she'll mend, and she'll look like our Frankie again. Don't be scared. She's the same Frankie you know, she just looks a little banged up.”

Jamie scrambled down from Addie's arms, and approached Frankie gingerly. She leant over the bed, and dropped a soft kiss on her hand. “We love you, Frankie,” she whispered.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Jen smiled. 

Taylor rolled on to her back. She hadn't imagine she would sleep, but she had been out for hours.

Jen held out a cup of steaming coffee. Taylor smiled. “Is there any news?”

“I just called. She had a good night. All her vitals are good. They might bring her out of it early this afternoon, if it all continues to go well.”

Taylor felt her eyes brim with emotion.

“I didn't know you had a daughter,” Jen said.

“I don't. Not really. It's all very unofficial. I own a gym. I came in one morning, and I found this ratty little kid, asleep under a pile of towels. I was ready to call Children's Services, but she told me she had been in the system for years. She went through some terrible stuff. She told me she was 14, but I knew it was a lie. Turns out she was 12. So she stayed.”

“You adopted her?”

Taylor laughed, wryly. “I wanted to. But a lawyer friend told me I didn't have a hope. Single, heavy-drinking, fucked-up, bed-hopping lesbian in a studio apartment. And Frankie was so scared that if I tried, then it would fail and she'd end up back in another foster home with another pervert. So we made her a small apartment in a storage room. I made her study, though. And she just got her GED and started with the Fire Department. She was 18 this year. I'm so proud of her. She made it through.”

“And that's her girlfriend?”

“She's a really sweet kid. And her family are amazing. They're like their own little tribe. It's been great. For everyone.”

“She's going to be okay,” Jen said. “I just spoke to the hospital. The police want to interview you. They say you shouldn't worry. They just need to get your version of events.”

“Is he dead?” Taylor couldn't work out why the idea was so horrifying to her. He didn't deserve to live.

“No. He's going to be okay. He's also going straight back to prison.”

“He's a criminal?”

“He's Frances's father. Frankie's father. He was out for revenge, after she got him put in prison.”

“She was _seven_ ,” Taylor spat.

“We saw the cigarette burns. And the reset bones,” Jen couldn't believe anyone could do that to a seven-year-old. “He'll be back in prison by the end of the week. For a very long time,” Jen reassured Taylor.

“You've been so kind,” Taylor said. “I should get to the hospital. Are the police going to be there?”

“They're talking to the EMTs, getting the medical records, all that. You don't have anything to worry about,” Jen had seen this too many times.

“I'm not worried. I'd die for that kid,” Taylor said, her throat tightening.

“You won't have to,” Jen reassured.

“So you got the job?” Taylor realized.

Jen grinned. “Got the job. Got the kickass apartment. I haven't shown you around. Let me make you dinner here tonight, I can give you the tour?” she realized, as she spoke, that this was dangerous ground. Taylor had been clear that she didn't date.

“That would be great,” Taylor said quietly. “As long as Frankie's okay.”

“I missed you,” Jen risked saying what was on her mind.

“I missed you too,” Taylor admitted.

“Pfft. You have a new woman every night,” Jen teased.

“Nobody since you,” Taylor told her, with complete honesty. “Nobody matched up.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kevin Lennox looked up from his hospital bed. He was pissed. He was the one that was injured, yet he was still handcuffed to the bed. 

“Get me some painkillers,” he demanded as another woman entered his room. She wasn't in uniform, though. She was wearing black pants and a grey t-shirt. Maybe she was on the physio team.

The woman raised an eyebrow. She flashed a badge at the cop guarding his room. “Give me ten minutes, would you?” she asked politely. The cop nodded, and left.

The woman took her time to approach the bed. He didn't feel comfortable. The look in her eyes was indecipherable, but it didn't offer any form of comfort, of that he was sure.

The woman donned a pair of surgical gloves. She removed the dressing on his shoulder, and he thought he saw a small smile cross his lips.

“Mr Lennox. We haven't met. And I hope we never do again. But,” she placed her thumb over the stitched hole in his shoulder. “If it should ever become necessary for us to meet in the future, I just want you to know that it would be unwise to cross me,” the pressure on his shoulder increased. “You don't need to know who I am. Or my name. But you do need to know that I work in black ops. You may or may not be aware what that means. It's different in every case, of course,” his shoulder was starting hurt like a bitch. “In my case, I have the great fortune of heading a major operation. So I have access to weapons you have never even heard of. I have contacts so high in the government that it would make your eyes water. And,” she pressed hard, and he couldn't bite back his scream. He could feel the stitches popping. “Crucially,” she said. “I am completely unaccountable. I can, and will, do everything in my power to make sure that you regret your recent actions. You're going to be very popular in prison,” she smiled evilly. “You're going to be everyone's bitch. Of course, before you return to prison for the rest of your life, you're going to be here a while. A broken jaw takes a long time to heal.”

He panted in pain. He didn't know what she was talking about. He didn't have a broken jaw, though his shoulder hurt more than when the bullet had hit him. Sweat was pouring down his face, and he was forcing himself not to howl in agony.

The woman turned to go, and then she turned back and grinned. “I nearly forgot.” In a split second, her fist drove into his jaw with a force that was staggering. If he hadn't been overwhelmed with pain, he might even have been impressed at the noise his jaw made when it split.

The woman calmly walked to the door. She found the cop and gestured him to come in. “He seems to have slipped trying to get out of bed. I can only assume he was trying to escape. Let me know if you need me to sign any paperwork.”

“Sure thing,” the cop said. He recognized her, and not just from her ID. She had been there when Supergirl had rescued his sister from a street robbery, and it had been that incident that had inspired him to join the police. Supergirl had caught the thief, and Agent Danvers – or Director Danvers as he knew she was now – had been so kind to his sister, and had taken care of her. She had even dropped by the following week to check on her. He owed her one. “It all looks clear cut to me,” he told Alex.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex returned to Frankie's room. Addie was asleep, her head on Frankie's arm. Frankie's breathing was even and her vitals were good. Her heart broke for her daughter and her girlfriend. She found a blanket, and draped it across Addie's shoulders. 

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie took baby Finley from Alex, who was very quiet and rather shaken. They had left Addie at the hospital with Frankie, in the care of Kate who had insisted on spending the night there. They would return tomorrow, and they hoped they would be able to persuade Addie to sleep for a couple of hours, even if Alex had to persuade the hospital to supply another bed.

Maggie took Finley up to her room, and she returned to Alex's side ten minutes later, with a bowl of ice, a towel, some gauze, arnica and antiseptic cream. Very gently, she took Alex's hand, and submerged it in the ice for ten minutes. Alex blinked away a tear. Maggie then placed her hand on the towel, and dabbed it dry tenderly. Next followed the antiseptic cream and arnica. She wrapped the torn knuckles.

They didn't speak while this was happening. Alex knew that Maggie would have heard what had happened and, while she knew her wife never condoned violence of any sort, she would understand what had taken place this afternoon.

Maggie leant forward and kissed her deeply. “Just so you know,” she said softly, “every day I wonder if it's possible to love you more than I do. And every day, I do.”

“You're an extraordinary wife,” Alex told her. 

“And I have a great ass,” Maggie teased. She could tell that Alex was on the edge.

Alex wiped away a tear. “You have great boobs, too,” she smiled.

Maggie usually spooned Alex, but tonight she gathered her in her arms and held her close to her front. And Alex surprised them both by sleeping soundly.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Do all your patients get this sort of treatment?” Addie teased when Jen popped her head around the door in Frankie's room, bearing two hot coffees and a bag of doughnut.

Frankie's eyes gleamed. After a week of hospital food, she was desperate for a anything with a bit of flavor. “Hey, doc,” she mumbled. Her face was still heavily bandaged, and Jen knew better than anyone how much hardware was holding her bones together.

“Only my very favorite patients,” Jen grinned. She set the coffees and the doughnuts on the side table. “Just a quick look,” she got her pen light out, which Frankie hated. “I know, I'm sorry,” Jen knew it exacerbated Frankie's ever-present headache. “But it's all looking good,” she checked the stitching at the hairline. There would only be one tiny visible scar. “How's the pain?” she asked.

“I'm okay,” Frankie's words were muffled.

Addie glared at her.

“By okay, do I assume that you mean it still hurts like hell?”

“Yeah,” Frankie admitted.

“And when you get the drugs? Does that help?”

“Yeah. Helps a lot,” Frankie said.

“So that's a good sign.” Jen checked the chart. “4.30pm. Pain out of ten?”

“Six and a half. Maybe seven,” Frankie saw the look of relief on Addie's face that she was being honest.

“Three days ago you were at a nine. I know it seems very slow, but you're doing very well,” Jen said.

“So do I get coffee?” Frankie pleaded.

“You do,” Jen checked what was written on the cup. She unwrapped a straw and dropped it in the cup before passing it to Frankie. “And this one,” she pointed to the word 'decaff' on the side, “is for you,” she laughed at the scowl on Addie's face.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I can go home to the gym,” Frankie objected, as Addie packed her bag two weeks later.

Addie turned and gave her a glare. It was over three weeks since the attack, and Frankie was still very fragile. Her face looked like it had been through a blender, and she was having regular crippling headaches. Addie sat on the side of the bed, and took her hand. “I know you want some independence. I do understand. But I need you to be safe. My Christmas vacation starts from Saturday, so I can be with you for the next three weeks. And Ma is going back to work on Monday, so the house will be fairly quiet. Mom will try and keep Jamie and Finley entertained.

“Jamie has to come in every morning. If I stay,” Frankie insisted, and put her hand to her head.

“Okay,” Addie said, quietly. She kissed her. “Taylor's gonna drive us back. She says she was 'in the area' anyway. She doesn't know I saw her having lunch with Jen in the cafeteria,” Addie smiled.

Frankie smiled. “So we can tease her,” her day was brightening. She didn't understand how headaches could be so debilitating, but this was going to be her reality for the next month or so, so she was going to have to get used to it.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Frankie scowled at the sight of the wheelchair. She was about to object, when Jen spoke up. “It's all to do with insurance. Nobody gets out of here without a ride in the special chair,” her voice was light. “The hospital is scared of those pesky lawsuits.”

Frankie grumbled, but let Addie help her into the chair. Nobody mentioned that there was no way that Frankie was up to walking the long corridor without assistance; they just let her blame it all on the hospital.

Jen followed them to the car, and watched as Addie settled her girlfriend in the back seat. She put a hand on Frankie's arm. “You've done amazingly. You've got my number if you need anything.”

Frankie nodded, gratefully. She had learned what Jen had done for her. A less-skilled surgeon might have left her with deficits, and her whole future could be hanging in the balance. “You've been great,” Frankie told her. She gave a wicked grin. “Piece of advice for my favorite surgeon. Do _not_ let Taylor cook for you. Or you'll be spending even more time in this hospital, this time as a patient.”

Jen chortled.

“Hey,” Taylor called from the driver's seat. “I can order take-out. And I have other skills.”

Jen blushed at the memory of the previous night. She cleared her throat, and rapped on the roof of the car. “Get out of my hospital, you rabble,” she teased. She watched as Addie took Frankie's hand as the car drove off. How wonderful to find love at such an early age. She had learned from Taylor that both of these young women had had terrible starts to their lives, but they were thriving now, despite the occasional setback.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie woke with a start, but was grateful not to wake Frankie, whose drugs kept her oblivious to Addie's distress. As nightmares went, it wasn't a bad one. But Addie needed to get some water, and some air. So she made her way downstairs. The two young dogs, instead of being curled up asleep, were both whimpering, and pushing their noses at Gertie. They looked up as Addie approached.

“Oh no,” Addie's heart clenched. They had been expecting this for a while, but she was still not ready for it. She reached out, and felt the cooling body of her first dog. She let out a sob, as she buried her face in her soft fur. “Gertie. Oh Gertie,” she felt a hand on her back. She turned around, and flung herself into Maggie's arms.

By the time the household awoke, Addie and Maggie had wrapped Gertie in her favorite blanket, and driven her to the veterinarian's office. They offered a cremation service, and Addie couldn't bear the idea of Jamie being faced with Gertie's body. 

Addie made sure she was back in bed for 7am, so that when Jamie came in quietly, as she had been doing since Frankie's attack, and slid quietly on to the bed, Addie held her close. “I have sad news for you, Sprout,” she told her. “Our wonderful Gertie died in her sleep last night.” Jamie looked up at her with big, sad eyes. “I know you are very sad. We're all very sad. But she had a great life. And so much of that was because of all the time she got to spend with you.”

Jamie turned and buried her face in Addie's front. She was trying not to cry.

“It's okay to cry, Jamie,” Frankie had woken and heard Addie's words.

Jamie looked over at Frankie, who opened her arms. Jamie accepted her hug, and started to weep. Between them, Addie and Frankie held the sad child, and comforted her.

Addie hadn't wanted to wake Frankie, but she knew that Frankie would want to help, would want to do what she could to make Jamie feel better. Frankie was injured, but she wasn't an invalid. 

Breakfast that day was gloomy, but then Frankie made a suggestion. “Has anybody got any stories about Gertie?” she asked. “I think it might be good to remember some of the fun times you had with her.”

Jamie smiled, shyly. “Do you remember at the lake, Mama?” she asked Alex. “When Gertie rolled in all that mud and deer poop, and then she rolled all over the rug at the cabin?”

Alex laughed. It had taken them the best part of that week to get that rug clean. She had not been impressed with Gertie that day.

“I remember when she got stung by that bee, right on her nose,” Maggie laughed. “She didn't understand what had happened to her.”

“I remember how sweet she was when Addie was sick,” Alex mused gently. “She wouldn't leave her side.”

“And she barked at the new mailman when she thought he was a burglar.” Jamie blinked away a tear.

“I have an idea, Jamie,” Frankie rubbed Jamie's back. “Why don't we sit down together, and over the next couple of weeks, we can get everybody's memories, good and bad, and we'll make a slideshow, along with lots of pictures from throughout her whole life. So we can all have something to remember her by. And, by the time we've finished doing that, we might have thought of a good place that we can scatter her ashes. And on the day that we scatter her, we can all sit and watch the slideshow. Would that be good, do you think?”

Jamie put her arms carefully around Frankie's neck. She knew not to rough-house with her, and was being very gentle and considerate.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie rubbed Frankie's shoulder as mid-afternoon came around. She could tell that her girlfriend was feeling bad; her eyes were hooded, and she winced periodically when she thought nobody was looking. “Nap?” Addie suggested. She didn't want to mollycoddle Frankie, but she needed a break. And she had been so wonderful with Jamie all day.

Frankie nodded, gratefully. The room spun wildly as she got to her feet, so she was glad of Addie's tactful supporting arm around her waist.

Alex watched everything, missing nothing, but knowing that Addie had it handled. “Ice?” she mouthed at Addie, who nodded and gave a small smile.

Frankie let out a sigh of relief as her head rested on the soft feather pillow. She felt Addie's cool hand on her brow, and then the blissful feel of the ice pack. Addie slid into the bed next to her, and waited for Frankie to snuggle in.

Frankie's injury had been devastating, but in a very odd way, it had brought them even closer together. Apart from the occasional snarky day, usually when she was feeling especially bad, Frankie was a very considerate patient. And Addie was so intuitive; she just seemed to know what Frankie needed.

Christmas was only four days away, but they had all agreed to have a very low-key day. The rest of the family were, for the first time ever, going to do their own thing, to give Frankie a chance to relax in a quiet house. Alex pretended that this had been agreed months ago, and Frankie was too polite to call her out on it, though she knew it was bullshit. Once she was better, she would make it up to all of them.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“You made this?” Frankie was astounded, when she opened her gift from Addie. They had agreed not to spend much money. But this was beautiful. It was an oak box, hand carved by the look of it, and the abstract design was amazing. It was about six inches square.

Addie shrugged, embarrassed. “Aoife showed me how to do it. She helped with the design, too.”

“It's beautiful, Addie,” Frankie was so touched. This meant so much more than some expensive trinket. 

“Open it,” Addie was grinning.

Inside the box were several packs of rainbow playing cards, and Frankie laughed. She and Alex often had pitched battles when it came to poker, and they were about even at the moment.

“You can get more practice, then you can put my wife in her place,” Maggie grinned.

Addie opened her gift from Frankie, which was a silver photo frame, with a picture of her when she was five, holding Gertie as a puppy. “Jamie found the photo for me,” Frankie said, hoping she had done the right thing. Addie leant over, and kissed her softly.

“No yucky kissing,” Jamie declared, earning a laugh from everyone.

“Got something for you, Short Stuff,” Frankie passed over a package.

Jamie clapped her hands with excitement. Frankie hoped it was the right thing. Maggie had reassured her that Jamie had wanted one for ages, and this one had made her smile. Jamie opened up the package, and pulled out a skateboard with the Supergirl House of El crest on it, and whooped with delight. She hugged Frankie carefully. “It'll even fit in the unicorn backpack that Addie gave me,” she was thrilled.

Later that day, Frankie allowed Addie to guide her down to lie on the couch, with her head in Addie's lap. Addie stroked her hair gently, and she fell to sleep. She had been feeling much better, and she was confident that next meeting with the neurologist would allow her to resume gentle activity. This was all going to be okay.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Jesus,” Taylor exclaimed, as Jen made her way back up her body. “I mean... well, fuck,” her whole body was zinging. Even by their standards, today had been stellar.

“I think we already did that,” Jen sounded very smug. “We did that quite a lot.”

Taylor was still trying to catch her breath. How did this keep getting better? They were in Jen's amazing penthouse apartment, as usual. Taylor couldn't remember the last time she had slept in her own apartment. Most of her clothes had migrated to Jen's closet.

Jen had turned her attention back to Taylor's breasts, and her teeth were teasing the bar in her left nipple. Taylor was astonished to find her arousal climbing again. She was exhausted. They had been at this for hours. “Jen,” she tried to deter her. “Don't you think … oh my God,” a long finger entered her. “Shouldn't we … oh fuck,” she knew she was going to be tender tomorrow. “Jen...”

“You want me to stop?” Jen asked.

“Yes. No,” Taylor's hips bucked. “Fuck no.” She couldn't believe it. She was about to come. Again. “Don't stop. Don't ever stop.”

As they lay in the hot tub on the roof later, luxuriating under the outdoor heater and in the wonderfully warm water, Taylor pulled Jen to her. She kissed her, so softly at first that it made Jen emotional. Jen had never felt a connection like this and, it seemed, neither had Taylor. “Jen,” Taylor's voice was soft.

Jen looked up at her, and saw the tenderness in her eyes.

“I know I'm too old for you,” Taylor started.

“Bullshit. You're 51. I'm 43. It's nothing,” Jen idly traced a nipple.

Taylor smiled. At 51, she was experiencing a whole new lease of life, and it was all down to this extraordinary woman. “I was just wondering,” she hesitated. “If you would consider …,” she took a deep breath. “Going on a date with me?”

Jen looked up at her, and smiled. “I thought you didn't date?”

“So did I. And then I met you. And you have turned my life upside down. And … I mean, this is amazing. Just amazing. Making love with you, it's … it's astonishing. But. I want to do more than that. I want to take you on a date.”

Jen grinned. She kissed her. “Just where do you want to take me?”

“I'm thinking cocktails at a great bar. Then dinner. Then dancing. If we can find the right place.”

“And then we come back here and fuck like bunnies?” Jen teased.

“If you want,” Taylor said. “Or, we could just hold each other. I never knew how great it was to actually sleep with somebody. And I mean sleep. To wake up, and you're there. Warm, soft, sexy. You are so beautiful.”

“You're easily pleased,” Jen said. She was a confident lover, a confident person in general. But she had always thought that her body was too curvy. So she loved to watch Taylor's face whenever she undressed.

“I'm not. It's just over 12 years since she died. You're the first woman I've seen more than once. And, I have a really strong feeling, that you may be the last woman I ever need to see,” Taylor couldn't stop herself. Jen had been like a miracle in her life.

“I'd love to go on a date with you,” Jen kissed her again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end of this story. And I'm very sorry, but I'm going away for a week, so it will probably be another ten days before the next chapter, sorry about that!

Addie smiled at how excited Frankie was. The opening day of Aoife's latest exhibition had arrived at last, and Frankie couldn't wait to look around. 

The art this time was eclectic. Aoife was doing more landscapes, but there was the usual clutch of nudes that Ellie had long since stopped being embarrassed about. None of them were ever gratuitous, and you could really never see anything more graphic than a nipple. But they all showed how much Aoife loved her wife. 

Unusually, Aoife had included some self-portraits, all of her burgeoning belly, showing the different stages of her pregnancy. She had done one of her and Ellie in the throes of making love when she was seven months along, with Ellie's mouth on her breast, but this was one that was just for her and Ellie; nobody else would ever see it. There was also a triptych of Aoife's growing belly that made Ellie cry, so Aoife had sworn that she wouldn't sell it to anyone.

There were also many pictures that showed their son, though his features were generally not visible. They wanted to protect his privacy as much as possible. Aoife's personal favorite was one that had started as a quick sketch, when she had come home from the market to find Josh, wrapped in Ellie's arms, both of them asleep on the couch. She remembered that day. Josh had been antsy and difficult to handle, and Ellie had taken his temperature and they realized that he was catching a bug. Aoife remembered how tender and loving Ellie had been, and she didn't even mind when she went down with the same bug three days later.

As Frankie walked around, hand in hand with Addie, she was overwhelmed to see a picture of her and Addie. It was a back view, of the pair of them walking through the woods. She remembered that day as one of her happiest, when the whole family had gotten together for a brisk fall walk. The day had been full of love and laughter.

Ellie was livid with herself. She had promised to herself that she would be on time for the 7.30pm opening, but she had got caught up in a drugs bust that took forever to process. And she wanted to look good for her wife, so she showered and changed at the precinct, glad that she had remembered to bring her outfit with her.

It was 7.36pm when Ellie burst through the door, to see Aoife laughing and chatting with Maura. “Babe, I'm so sorry,” Ellie said.

“Ellie, it's okay,” Aoife turned and her mouth went dry. Ellie looked incredible. Her short hair was casually spiked up. She was wearing smart black pants and a white dress shirt. Red suspenders and an untied bow tie completed the look. Her shirt was unbuttoned further than was strictly decent, although nothing was on public view. 

Ellie grinned at Aoife's reaction. “I'm so sorry, I'm being rude,” she turned to Maura, and kissed her on the cheek. “This is looking amazing,” she gestured around her. “You've done an incredible job.”

“It's your wife who is amazing,” Maura smiled. She was having a wonderful time. Her own wife had texted and she was on her way with their daughter, and their sons were somewhere around, probably catching up with Addie and Frankie. 

“Let me show you around,” Aoife reached for Ellie's hand.

Ellie had seen all of the artwork while it was in development, but seeing it in place was a whole different experience. She was so proud of Aoife. They were about half-way round, when Aoife pushed her through a door marked 'private', and locked it behind them. Before she had time to ask what was happening, Aoife's mouth was on hers in a searing kiss that drove all the words from her brain. Somehow, even though she only had one functioning hand, in seconds Aoife had lowered Ellie's suspenders, unbuttoned her dress pants, and divested her of the garment completely. Aoife could see that the pants were expensive, so she laid them carefully over the back of a chair. Now Ellie stood before her in a half-unbuttoned white dress shirt, boxers, socks and sock-suspenders. This was a visual she could get behind. 

Ellie couldn't get enough of Aoife's pregnant body. Her magnificent breasts were even more spectacular than before, and she ran her hand lovingly over her extended belly. Aoife knew how open and honest Ellie was, and she could tell by her eyes how excited she was.

Ellie moaned as Aoife pushed her shirt roughly to one side and fixed her mouth around her unpierced breast. In less than a minute, Aoife's dress joined Ellie's pants on the back of the chair.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Kate looked up at the painting of Addie and Frankie, and she smiled. She took Kara's hand. “I'm so happy that Frankie is fitting in so well. She's made such a difference to Addie's life.”

Kara nodded, happily. She was enjoying having the time to look properly at the exhibition. She adored being a mom, but tonight Jane's mother Angela had volunteered to take all the younger kids – Rosalind, Jamie, Joshua and Beth – to the movies for the latest cartoon extravaganza, so she could enjoy some grown-up time with Kate.

“Aoife really is a genius,” Kate lightly touched an abstract sculpture that tugged at her heart, though she wasn't sure why.

“She is. And she's so nice,” Kara smiled. “She has no idea just how incredible she is.”

“Where is she?” Kate looked around her. “We've been round twice, I think, and I haven't seen her for ages.”

Kara took off her glasses and listened carefully, hoping to locate Aoife by her heartbeat. When she slammed her glasses back on, and went red, Kate stared at her.

“I don't think you want to know where she is. Her or Ellie,” Kara grinned. “More specifically, you don't want to know what they are doing.”

Kate laughed. “Hey, don't look so shocked,” she whispered something in Kara's ear, loving it when she went bright red. “I thought that maybe we could try that later. We'll have to stop for strawberries on the way home, but I think it would be worth it.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“No,” Maggie's voice was mutinous. “You need to sleep. Let me.” She loved Alex for always wanting to help with the baby at night, but tonight she was not going to allow it.

“Maggie, you're exhausted,” Alex's voice was gentle. The last two weeks had been difficult, as Finley had started teething, so she had been grouchy, and was barely sleeping. And now she was wailing and wanted attention.

“I don't care,” Maggie said. “Danvers, you are back at work. You need to be … _I_ need you to be rested,” she admitted. “If you're not rested, your reactions won't be sharp. I need you to be safe, Alex,” Maggie's eyes glistened with emotion. “Please? Let me deal with her, and we can always catch up on our sleep during the day. We'll nap on the couch tomorrow. Please, babe.”

Alex wanted to argue, but she could see that Maggie was determined. And she was right. Alex was responsible not just for herself, but for the safety of everyone at the DEO. “Okay,” she said, softly. “I'm doing Friday and Saturday nights,” she compromised.

“Deal,” Maggie slid out of bed, and tried not to yawn.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Hey, babe, you're okay,” Ellie was terrified. Aoife's waters had just broken, and she felt completely out of control. But she was trying to appear calm for Aoife's sake.

Aoife smiled. “I know,” she said. As usual, she was much more relaxed than Ellie. “You gonna get the car?” Her labor with Josh had been super-fast, requiring urgent intervention from Alex, so they knew they should get to the hospital sooner rather than later.

“Kara's coming over to get Josh,” Ellie heard the telltale whoosh, as Kara appeared in their back yard, and immediately changed back to civilian clothes. She heard Josh cry out with delight at the sight of one of his favorite aunts. “I'm gonna bring the car out front. Don't go anywhere.”

Aoife's eyes crinkled with amusement. Quite where Ellie was expecting her to go was anyone's guess.

Kara came up to Aoife, who was standing in the kitchen, leaning on the counter. She kissed her on the cheek. “You need an emergency ride?” she offered.

Aoife smiled. “I'm okay. I think we have some time. And the hospital is only ten minutes from here.”

Ellie knelt by her son. “Joshua, Auntie Kara is going to take care of you. Your Mom and I, we're going to the hospital, so we can meet your new brother or sister. Maybe you can come see us there later, if it's not too late?”

Josh nodded, solemnly. He wasn't sure if he really wanted a new brother or sister. He supposed he could always send them back if they weren't any good.

Aoife tried not to cry out as a huge contraction hit, just as they were entering the hospital car lot. “Drop me by the entrance,” she managed to pant out, and Ellie knew what was happening. This had happened last time. Clearly her wife was built to pop out babies. 

Seventy minutes later, Ellie stood with tears streaming down her cheeks, as she held their new baby daughter. Aoife was looking very smug, sitting and drinking a cup of hot tea in the bed.

“You do realize that this is a birth in a million?” the midwife's eyes twinkled. “Nobody ever has it this easy.”

Aoife nodded, and smiled again. She looked over at her wife, and mouthed, “I love you.”

“I'll give you some time,” the midwife said, smiling. “You have a whole crowd in the waiting room. Let me know when I can send them in.”

“They can come now,” Aoife said, earning a look of surprise from Ellie.

“Are you sure, babe?”

Aoife nodded. “I want to introduce this one.” She looked up, to see Josh holding Kara's hand, looking a little nervous.

“Hey, little man,” Aoife patted the bed next to her. “You wanna come up and give me a hug?”

He happily obliged. Ellie came and sat next to them. “There's somebody here who's really happy to meet you,” she told her son. “You have a sister.” She smiled as he peered into the blanket. He gave a small smile.

“She's cute,” he said.

“You won't always think that. Sometimes you'll probably be really annoyed with her. But she's going to love having you as her big brother. You want to hold her?” carefully, Ellie maneuvered her into his little arms, smiling as Aoife's hand supported the child's head, which had a light dusting of auburn hair. He was still smiling, so it was a good sign.

A couple of minutes later, there was a tap at the door, and Alex popped her head around. “We've come in a pack,” she said. “Is that okay?”

“It's great,” Aoife said. And Alex, Maggie, Addie, Kate, Frankie, Jamie and Eliza, holding six-month-old Finley, who was eagerly chewing the handle of her purse, came into the room. “Everyone, we want you to meet our new daughter. This is Paige Margarita Siobhan Sawyer. Seven pounds, four ounces, and 19 inches long.”

Alex watched as Maggie's face melted. Ellie went over and hugged her sister. “You're my hero,” she whispered. “Of course we're gonna use your name for our daughter.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I can't wait for her to see this,” Maggie looked around the completed apartment. They had banned Addie from going upstairs to check on progress, as they wanted it to be a complete surprise for her. The apartment included a large bedroom, with a living room area to the side. Her bed was up a couple of steps, which had made Maggie laugh as it was so reminiscent of Alex's apartment when they had first gotten together.

The small bathroom included a power shower and a full-sized tub. But what Addie would not be expecting was the small kitchen that they had also installed. Alex and Maggie knew that they had both been lax in failing to teach Addie much about cooking – they had tried, but their daughter had shown no interest. So maybe now she had a girlfriend, they might like to spend evenings learning a little about cooking. They hoped that Addie would still join the family for most of her meals, but they wanted her to have some chance to become a bit more self-sufficient.

Maggie lifted up her phone, and texted:

“Hi Frankie. We've finished the apartment. Is there any way you and Addie could both be here this evening, about 7pm?”

“Hi Maggie. We'll be there. I'll tell Addie that I want to see Turnip tonight.”

“Bring your appetites,” Maggie replied. “Alex is cooking.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Eliza looked around in wonder. “I can't believe you did all of this.”

“We didn't do it all, Mom,” Alex told her. “Kate did the plastering, and she installed the bathroom. And Ellie helped me with the sheetrock.”

“Who assembled the furniture?” Kate teased. The last time she had seen it, most of it had been in flat-packed boxes.

“We did it together,” Maggie grinned. She and Alex were always very competitive about furniture assembly. Alex had lost the competition this time, but Maggie had taken the opportunity to make her feel very good about herself before they headed back downstairs again. They had both been grateful that Addie and Frankie had taken the girls to the park that afternoon. Her nipples tingled at the memory and, judging by the blush on Alex's face, she wasn't alone.

“If there is a story to this, I don't want to hear it,” Eliza smiled. She didn't ever want to think at all about the details, but she loved that her daughter was still so in love.

“Hey,” Alex cocked her head. “They're here.”

Addie opened the front door, and saw an envelope taped to the bannister, with her name on it. She opened it up, and smiled. She had smelt fresh paint recently, so she knew that this day was coming. “Upstairs,” the note said.

When she got to the top of the stairs, there was an envelope for Frankie, which felt fatter. She passed it to her girlfriend. “Put this over her eyes,” the note said, and a blindfold fell out of the envelope. Frankie tied it securely, and guided Addie to the door.

“Surprise!” Maggie, Alex, Jamie, Kara, Kate and Eliza all called.

Maggie stepped forward and removed the blindfold. They all watched Addie for her reaction. She was struck dumb. She looked around her and blinked. This couldn't be real. She thought she was getting a bedroom and a bathroom. But this place felt huge. Maggie took her hand and guided her to the bathroom, and Addie's eyes widened further at the size of it, and the bathroom furniture. 

Maggie led her to the kitchen, and Addie laughed. “We're going to have to learn to cook,” she said to a smiling Frankie. Her eyes glistened. She pulled her mothers into a tight hug. “I can't believe it.”

“You haven't seen the best bit,” Jamie was hopping with excitement. She grabbed Addie's hand, and pulled her toward the closet. She opened it up, and pointed.

At the back of the closet, someone had hung the biplane wallpaper that Addie had been given as a five-year-old, and which she had steadfastly refused to have removed from her bedroom. Jamie pulled her to the chest of drawers, and showed her that each drawer was lined with the same paper. Addie started to cry. Jamie wrapped her arms around her sister.

“You'll still come wake me up every day, Sprout?” Addie asked, eventually, when she got a hold of herself.

Jamie nodded enthusiastically. “I promise,” she said.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex grinned, watching Maggie give Finley her last feed of the day. The breastfeeding was tapering off, just once in the morning and once it the evening, but it did free Maggie up more. And Finley was looking strong and healthy, and was sitting up well on her own.

Alex took Finley from Maggie and changed her diaper, ready for bed. They had a rare evening to themselves, as Addie and Frankie had decided to take Jamie for an impromptu burger to celebrate her doing well in her test at school. Life was so much better now that Frankie was recovered. She still had to wait one more week before they would clear her to go back to work, but she had regained her spark, and Addie was so much happier.

Alex came back in to the living room, having managed to get Finley to sleep in record-quick time. She slid behind Maggie, who was looking out of the window, and grasped a plump breast.

Maggie squeaked, making Alex laugh out loud. “Danvers,” Maggie said. “The neighbors can see!”

Alex reached across and drew the curtain. “Now they can't. Hey,” she turned Maggie in her arms. “I'm just making the most of these,” she touched her breast again. She fumbled with the buttons on Maggie's button-down, and unhooked her front-clasp bra, smiling as Maggie's breasts fell into her palms. “Maggie,” Alex leant down and captured a plump nipple in her mouth.

“Ma, it's only me, I forgot my wallet, and … oh my God,” Addie put her hand over her eyes.

Maggie pulled her shirt closed, and Alex let out a snort of laughter.

“I should report you to Family Services,” Addie pretended to be pissed. “Oh God. I've got to go now. I have to rinse my eyeballs in bleach,” she picked up her wallet and marched out.

Alex held out her hand, smiling when Maggie took it. “Upstairs. Now,” she commanded.


	17. Chapter 17

Frankie smiled as she opened her door to Addie. She kissed her tenderly. “I made pasta,” she said, proudly, pointing at the stove. “I mean, it's not very good or anything. Kathy showed me how to make a tomato sauce. Is it okay?” she looked anxious, as Addie peered into the pan and sniffed.

“It looks great,” Addie told her. She was touched that Frankie had gone to the trouble of cooking for her. Neither of them was any good at cooking. Despite Alex and Maggie's best efforts, Addie had shown no interest at all in gaining any culinary skills, and she was regretting it now. But Frankie, who was equally inept, was making an effort.

Frankie looked over at her girlfriend, as she settled herself on the couch. She had some tough things going on but, she reminded herself, looking at Addie's beautiful face, so much was wonderful too. “How's Jamie?” she asked.

Addie grinned. “She's great. She's jealous that I'm coming over here without her. I told her we'd go to the railway museum on Sunday, though, so she has forgiven me.”

“And Finley? Is she doing okay?”

“Finn's doing really well too. She's a bit antsy, as she had to have her six-month injections yesterday, so she's still feeling that a bit. It can take a few days for the drugs to settle down. But she's such a happy baby. Moms send their love, by the way.”

Frankie smiled, as she served up the pasta. She passed Addie a bowl, and sat next to her with her own.

Addie took a mouthful. “Hey, this is really good.”

“It would be more polite if you could keep the surprise out of your voice,” Frankie said, drily.

“What can I tell you, Lennox? That fish pie you made was disgusting. Admit it.”

“It was appalling. Inedible,” Frankie admitted with a smile. “I'm not sure I can ever eat fish again.”

“Mom would be happy. She hates fish.”

“I didn't know that about your Mom,” Frankie was surprised. Maggie didn't seem the type to be fussy about her food, notwithstanding her strange preoccupation with vegan ice cream.

Addie grinned. “Mom is scared of fish. Don't tell her I told you. She's kinda embarrassed about it. She doesn't even like to look at a photograph of a fish.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Kara,” Alex's voice was tense. “Kara, come in.” There was no response. Immediately, Alex tightened her Kevlar vest. She loaded up on stun grenades, and a powerful shotgun to supplement the hand guns she always wore. She didn't want to take any unnecessary risks.

“Kara?” Alex tried again. This was not like her. Either she was hurt, or was somehow being silenced. Or, and she hoped that this was the case, her comms were somehow down.

Alex stepped out of the armored vehicle, and advanced toward the hidden door in the hillside. It was only using Kara's x-ray vision that they had been able to locate it. She gestured to Vasquez, who reached up and disabled the security camera outside the bunker. According to Alex's calculations, they would not yet have been seen. Whoever was inside probably now knew that there was someone out there, but they still had some element of surprise.

Blowing the door open was relatively easy, and Alex and Vasquez checked out the perimeter. There was nobody in sight. On Alex's order, four more DEO operatives came to join them.

As they inched into the facility carefully, Alex was astounded by the amount of tech that she saw. She hadn't seen anything like this since … no, it couldn't be.

“Well, if it isn't Mata Hari,” a slimy voice called. “Come to rescue me?”

Alex looked over, to see a shackled Maxwell Lord, his arms chained to a massive bolt in the rockface.

“Lord. What's going on?” Alex demanded.

“Beats me. I was just minding my own business, and the next thing I knew, I was face down with a K'net's knee in my back. At least I think it was his knee. It's kind of hard to tell.”

Alex paled. She had only heard of the K'net race, but she knew them to be immensely strong, and blood-thirsty. She also knew that they had an irrational hatred of all other aliens. And Kara had come in here.

“Have you seen Supergirl?” Alex had no time for small-talk.

“Aren't you going to get me down from here?” Lord whined.

Alex wheeled round and went right up to his face. “I will _consider_ liberating you, once I have found Supergirl, and once this place is secure. Unless you piss me off, in which case you're staying here. Where is she?” Alex's voice was icy.

Lord looked shaken. He pointed down the corridor. “They had Kryptonite cuffs,” he told her. “She wasn't hurt when I saw her.”

Alex felt a glimmer of relief. “Get him down,” she gestured to one of her men.

Nobody saw anything coming. If Alex had known that the K'net had developed the ability to become invisible, she would have approached the whole mission differently. The next thing she knew, she was flying through the air, at a horrible speed, with a sharp rock face in front of her. She didn't even have time to scream.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie's face was white with fear. After nearly 70 hours, Alex had not regained consciousness. Maggie was not worried about Alex's broken leg, nor the many lacerations and bruising to her beautiful face. She was not even worried about the broken ribs, as she had been assured that her lungs had not been punctured. But the brain swelling was terrifying and, even after a drain had been inserted, and her pressure had lowered, nobody could guarantee that Alex's beautiful mind would remain intact. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up into Kara's concerned eyes.

“I'm so sorry,” Kara whispered.

“Not your fault, Little Danvers,” Maggie told her, for the thousandth time. “And you saved her.”

“It was those cuffs. I should have known,” Kara couldn't stop berating herself.

“Kara, you are helpless against the cuffs,” her wife, Kate, reminded her. Kate felt awful too. She had wanted to accompany Alex on the mission, but Alex had asked her to stay behind to run an experiment.

Kara nodded, glumly. It had been split-second timing between Vasquez getting the cuffs off Kara, and Kara reaching Alex in time to save her from certain death.

The three K'nets were now safely incarcerated, and Maxwell Lord was still in interrogation over what he was developing in the underground bunker. Ironically, they needed Alex's expertise for an effective interrogation, though Kate was a close second to her in terms of expertise. 

“S'not your fault,” Alex's voice was incredibly weak, but it was still the most beautiful thing that Maggie had ever heard. 

She turned to face her wife. “Danvers,” Maggie said softly.

“Hey beautiful. You okay?” Alex tried to lift a hand, but it shook so badly that Maggie caught it and put it gently on the bed, entwining her fingers with Alex's.

“I am now. I'm more interested in how you're feeling.”

Alex swallowed. “Hurts,” she admitted, her voice horribly scratchy. “Sick.”

Dr Hamilton approached Alex's bed, a wide smile on her face. “Hey, Director. We missed you,” she touched Alex's shoulder affectionately. “I just need to check a few things. Is that okay?”

Alex grunted agreement. She felt like hell. She just wanted all the lights to go off, and for everyone to leave. Except Maggie. She needed Maggie. Her head pounded, and she was fairly sure that she was going to throw up, and she knew it was going to hurt like hell. She didn't want an audience.

Hamilton was quick, and before Alex knew what was happening, the doctor was injecting something into her IV. “Strong sedative,” Hamilton said to Maggie. “She'll sleep now. She's going to feel terrible for quite a while, and I don't want her getting agitated. But it's just sleep, so don't worry. This is great progress.”

“Mags,” Alex slurred, as a warm feeling ran through her body.

“I'm here, babe,” Maggie took her hand, and smiled when Kate passed her a cold washcloth, which she laid across Alex's brow.

“Don' go,” Alex's words were becoming indistinct.

“I'm not going anywhere,” Maggie spoke quietly. “The next time I leave this room, you're coming with me.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Frankie startled awake. Addie was thrashing and crying out, her whole body in panic. She had never seen a nightmare this bad.

“Addison,” she spoke quietly. She didn't want to hold Addie, in case she gave her a feeling of being trapped. She stroked her face. “Addison, you're safe. And your Ma's okay. She's a bit banged up, but she's okay. Maggie says we can go visit tomorrow.”

Addie pulled away, her breathing quickening. Frankie could see that she was going into a full-blown panic attack, and she felt helpless. She continued to murmur lovingly. She reached out for Addie's hand when it flailed across the bed. And then Addie screamed, a scream so full of fear that Frankie's heart broke for her. Addie jerked awake. She blinked, and tried to calm her heaving chest. And the full horror of the nightmare hit her. 

“I know, Addison,” the voice said. Addie knew that voice. She loved that voice. Her mouth filled with saliva, and she wondered if she was going to be sick. “I know, babe,” Frankie said. “I know. It's okay. The worst is over. Your Ma is okay. You're okay. We're all okay.”

Frankie knew not to enfold Addie in her arms during her bad nightmares. It was so hard not to just gather her up, but she knew Addie must not feel trapped in any way. She was still not fully with it. So she sat next to her, and stroked her hand gently. She lay a hand on Addie's sweat-soaked back, and could feel her trembling. Carefully, and making sure it wasn't restricting, she pulled the duvet around her shoulders.

Addie blinked, and looked at Frankie. This didn't make any sense. She looked into her lover's eyes, and saw compassion and love. 

“Hey,” Frankie said softly. “There she is. There's my girl. You're safe now, Addison. Everyone is safe. Your Ma is much better, and she is already driving your Mom crazy. Let's go see them all tomorrow, shall we?”

Addie took a deep, shuddering breath. “'kay,” she whispered. 

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Can't you turn that fucking thing off? For a few hours at least?” Alex snapped at Hamilton. She was wearing the blood pressure cuff, which inflated every fifteen minutes.

“I'm sorry,” Hamilton said. “I can't. Not until your pressure stabilizes. You just need to relax.”

Alex glared at her. They both knew sleep was nigh-on impossible with the monitor, but Alex had to admit to herself that until her blood pressure stopped soaring unpredictably, the monitor was essential. She couldn't risk it going too high, not with her head injury.

Maggie lifted her hand and kissed it. She was fully prepared for Alex to be a nightmare patient, and she didn't care. She was just glad that she was well enough to be so grumpy. Alex looked at her, and blinked. Her eyes brimmed. “I love you,” Alex said, softly.

Maggie was taken aback. She had been ready for Alex to chew her out – and here she was, being sweet. Maggie gave a soft smile. “I love you too babe. And I'm sorry that this is so hard.”

Alex nodded. She knew that Maggie meant every word. “Will you hold me? Jus' for a few minutes?”

Hamilton spotted her cue to leave, and tactfully withdrew.

Maggie kicked off her sneakers, and slid onto the bed. She had to be careful of all of Alex's injuries.

Alex snuggled into her as best as she could. The hated blood pressure monitor inflated again.

“Fucking thing,” Alex muttered. She reached over and caressed a soft breast. In seconds, she was asleep, even before the monitor deflated.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“It's okay, Jamie,” Addie smiled when Jamie came into her room tentatively in the morning. “I just called Mom. Mama is doing really well. And once we have our breakfast, we can all go see her,” she looked up to see Frankie return to her attic apartment, baby Finley in her arms.

Jamie crawled onto the bed, and Frankie placed Finley in Addie's arms. Frankie's heart was full. She was very sad about Alex's injury, but she knew that she was going to be okay, and she was here, in the centre of her family, with Addie and her two wonderful sisters.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I can _do_ it,” Alex's voice was icy. She had been home for three days, and Maggie was hovering. But they both knew that Alex shouldn't be doing anything except resting. She was still suffering horribly from the effects of her head injury, and was constantly nauseous and in pain. And if she overdid things, the nausea would overwhelm her, and Maggie hated that. Alex hated it too. But she hated feeling helpless more.

Alex got shakily to her feet, leaning heavily on her crutches, and made her way awkwardly to the kitchen. Maggie watched her warily, her heart breaking when Alex winced sharply when she reached for the coffee beans. Alex knew she should not be having coffee. She was just being obstinate, Maggie realized. She was testing her boundaries. Maggie watched closely. It was all going okay, until Alex tried to fill the coffee machine with water; her hand shook badly when she held the filling pitcher under the faucet. She tried to improve her grip, but the pitcher slipped from her grasp, and made a loud noise when it crashed against the metal sink. Alex whimpered, and put her hand to her head. The color drained from her face, and Maggie was at her side as Alex turned and retched into the sink.

Maggie held Alex tenderly, not berating her. She knew how difficult this was for her wife. Alex had so little in her stomach, but somehow that made it even worse. Maggie could see the pain she was enduring as she dry-heaved. After nearly fifteen terrible minutes, Maggie lowered her carefully into the nearest chair. Alex rested her throbbing head on Maggie's warm front. Maggie, who was being so loving and kind. Maggie who hadn't yelled at her for being so dumb. Maggie who would have to wipe the vomit from the floor. How did that happen? Alex took a shuddering breath.

“You're okay,” Maggie reminded her, lovingly. “You're okay. We'll get you to the couch soon. You can rest and you'll be feeling better in no time. Does that sound okay?” she stroked Alex's damp hair. She felt her skin, realizing that her temperature had risen, but it often did when the nausea hit. Hamilton had told her to expect that, and to only worry if it was still raised in a few hours' time.

“'m'sorry,” Alex mumbled, swallowing carefully. Even talking quietly made her stomach churn.

“You don't have to be. I know how hard this is for you. And I know not having the girls here is awful. But Finn's having a lovely time with Kara and Kate, and Addie and Frankie are making such a fuss of Jamie that she will never want to come home,” Maggie felt Alex shudder, and she knew she was trying to hold back tears. “Let it out, babe,” Maggie whispered. “It's just us.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Much better,” Maggie promised Addie on the phone the next morning. “She's still asleep, but maybe you can come over after school? Is Frankie still okay to take Jamie until you are done for the day?”

“They are like two naughty schoolkids together,” Addie laughed. “Last night, they conspired to short-sheet the bed when I wasn't looking. Jamie thought it was hilarious. She's worried about Ma, though,” she said, seriously. “Me too.”

“She's doing really well. Hamilton has just left, and she says that your Ma is beating all expectations. So it's all good,” Maggie felt her eyes fill with emotion. This had been a hard one, for them all, and Alex was still suffering.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

**Six weeks later**

“Yeah, okay,” Alex was trying to keep her temper. “I get it Maggie, okay?” she didn't want to talk about it.

“I know you understand what Hamilton said,” Maggie was firm. “What I want to know, is will you listen to her?”

Alex looked up, and she saw genuine fear in Maggie's eyes, and she felt terrible. Maggie had given up everything to take care of her, and this was how she repaid her. This was not Maggie's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. And while her crippling headaches were only occasional, they still happened every week or so, and with no notice. And the plaster had only just been removed from her leg. Hamilton was right. She was not ready for active duty.

Alex strode to Maggie and took both of her hands. “I'm so sorry,” she said. “I'm sorry Maggie. And yes, of course, I'm going to do what Hamilton says. Everything.”

“And if you feel bad?”

“I'll go to my quarters.”

“And if you don't feel better after a couple of hours?”

“I'll see Hamilton. And I'll get Kate to drive me home. I swear,” Alex said, and she meant every word.

Maggie nodded. She brushed away a tear. “And if you want more than one coffee?” she tested.

Alex rolled her eyes. “I'll drink decaff,” she promised.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Frankie opened the door to her apartment, surprised but delighted to see Addie. She hadn't been sure if her girlfriend was coming over. There was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen area. “Don't tell me you've been cooking?” she said, after she kissed her deeply.

Addie ran her fingers through Frankie's still damp hair. She knew what that meant. Frankie had just come back from a fire, and was only recently showered. She could tell by Frankie's body language that she was a little amped-up on adrenaline. “You're safe,” she reassured her. “Chinese. Delivery. It's just keeping warm.”

“Will it keep for another half hour?” Frankie grinned, already reaching for Addie's button-down.

“Make it forty minutes,” Addie could see the glazed look in Frankie's eyes. She knew she was going to have to talk to her later, and she wanted her to be relaxed. Also, they hadn't made love for three days, and Addie was not used to such a lull.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Frankie smiled lazily. She looked around the bedroom, and it was chaos. Half-empty take-out containers covered the night stand, several empty beer bottles were scattered, and the sheets were half off the bed. At the very least, they were going to need to re-make the bed with fresh sheets if they were going to get any sleep tonight. She idly traced Addie's nipple. God, she had the best breasts.

Addie turned over and caught Frankie's hand. Her face was serious. “Were you ever going to tell me?” she asked, softly, and the guilty look on Frankie's face told her that she probably wasn't.

Frankie looked down. She knew what Addie meant. “I … you have so much going on. With Alex. And your school work. And you had two nightmares last week. I … I don't want to cause you more stress.”

“The only way you would cause me stress is by shutting me out,” Addie's voice was calm. She knew that Frankie meant well. She had had a long talk with her Mom, and Maggie had told her that Frankie was just 'pulling an Alex'. She was keeping things to herself to protect the one she loved the most. 

“Your Dad's trial is on Tuesday,” Addie said.

“I … I don't think I could bear it if you were in the court room,” Frankie voiced one of her fears.

“Then I'll be in the corridor outside. You are not doing this alone, Frances Lennox. I won't allow it.”

Frankie nodded.

“I love you, Frankie. And you take care of me so often. But I need to be able to take care of you when you need it. I'm not an invalid,” Addie smiled, to lessen the impact of her words.

Frankie nodded again. She understood. “I'm sorry,” she meant it. “I won't cut you out again.”

Addie smiled. She reached out and cupped a soft breast. “Now we've got that cleared up, what are the chances that you might do that thing with your tongue again? I really liked that.”

Frankie grinned.


	18. Chapter 18

Maggie grinned when a naked Alex made her way to the dresser, and pulled out boxers and t-shirts for them both. She could watch her wife like this for hours. She loved that Alex was so relaxed around her. She had never really been self-conscious around Maggie, not after the first couple of weeks of sleeping together. They both knew that neither of their bodies were quite the same, after having babies, but they were both confident in the love of their wives. And, Maggie thought with a smile, there was no doubt that they both still found each other extremely hot. The last four hours had proven that.

Alex flung clothes at Maggie. “We know Jamie's gonna come in tomorrow morning. She always does, when Addie isn't there.” Addie was staying the night with Frankie at her apartment, 

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie turned over in bed, surprised to find it empty – and cold. Where had Frankie gone? And then she saw the note.

“Gone out for some air. Back soon. I'm okay. Please don't worry. I love you. F.”

It was the “please don't worry” that worried Addie the most. It suggested that Frankie wanted to be alone, and that could only mean that she was unhappy. Deeply unhappy. And while being alone might be what Frankie most wanted, it was not what she needed. And it was not what she was going to get.

Addie knew she had to be gentle, so when she saw Frankie where she expected her, on 'their' rock by the water, she approached quietly. “Hey,” she called, softly, not wanting to startle her lover.

Frankie looked up, confusion on her face. She had clearly been completely out of it. She had red-rimmed eyes, and her fists were clenched tight. She was white as a sheet.

“Okay if I join you?” Addie asked.

Frankie blinked. She nodded. She had still not spoken.

Addie sat next to her. “May I?” she gestured that she wanted to take her hand.

Frankie nodded again.

Addie was startled by how cold Frankie's hand was. And she realized, for the first time, that Frankie was wearing only sweats and a sleeveless tee. It was bitterly cold out. Addie shrugged out of her leather jacket, and draped it around Frankie's shoulders.

“No,” Frankie's voice was scratchy. “S'okay.” She tried to shrug it off, but she didn't seem to have any strength at all. Addie's anxiety ratcheted up.

“Keep it on,” Addie told her. “Please.”

A tear slid down Frankie's face, clearly not the first one of the night.

“Wanna talk?” Addie asked her.

Frankie's hand clenched in her own. Her breathing quickened. “Panic attack,” she admitted, finally. She felt better that she had gotten the words out. It was out there now. She hadn't wanted Addie to worry about her, but she knew that she wasn't going to be able to get back to the apartment without help. Every time she tried to stand, her legs had given way. So she had given up.

“Bad?” Addie's voice was so soft.

Frankie nodded. “Thought I was dying,” she turned into Addie's warm front.

Addie held her close, and rocked her. “I know you are feeling bad,” Addie said. “But I think we should try to get you back. Before you get hypothermia. Is that okay? Can we try?”

“'kay,” Frankie tried to stand.

“Wait,” Addie suggested. She stood first, and bent down, putting Frankie's arm over her shoulders, and helping her to stand. “We can take this really slow,” she said.

Frankie found that her breathing was easing. Having Addie close calmed her in ways she would never understand. 

“I'm not sure I can do it,” Frankie admitted to Addie, when she was back on her own couch, safe and wrapped in a warm blanket. “I'm not sure I can testify.”

Addie pressed a cup of hot tea into her hands. “You won't be alone.”

“I don't want you in there,” Frankie said. “I don't want you to … I don't want _him_ to be any part of our lives.”

“And he won't be. But I want to be there. Moms want to, too. Hey,” she smiled at Frankie. “Let's face it. The whole gang is going to be there. It's up to you whether we all sit in the corridor waiting for you, or if we come in. I want to be in the court room. Then you don't have to look at him. Just look at me. Or one of the other members of your fan club,” she smiled gently. “We all want to be there. We want him to know that you are not alone. You have people who care about you. Who are on your side. Who does he have? A corrupt lawyer who told him to go for an insanity plea. This should not even have gone to court.”

“He …,” Frankie tried to breathe.

“I know,” Addie told her. “I know everything he did. And soon the judge will know. He's never getting out, Frankie. Let me be there. It'll be easier for me to be there for you, rather than sitting outside, wondering how you're coping.”

Frankie nodded. “'kay,” she said. She felt so tired. She couldn't remember ever feeling that tired.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I love that you're going in uniform,” Alex told Maggie the next morning. She fingered Maggie's lapel. “I mean, it's a great idea. He knows that the NCPD is on Frankie's side.”

“Ellie and Kit are coming in uniform, too,” Maggie told her. 

“I bet they don't look as sexy as you do,” Alex grinned. 

Maggie smiled, knowing that Alex always got very frisky whenever she had to suit up. She understood why. Whenever Alex wore her active duty suit, it did things to her insides that she wouldn't like to discuss. 

“It's kinda hot,” Maggie teased. “Maybe, when we get home, you can help me to take it off.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Frankie held her head high as she walked into the court house. Nobody watching her would know how scared she was. She looked confident, and Addie had told her if she could fool the outside world, then she could fool herself. Addie squeezed her hand. “You're gonna be fine,” she whispered.

They opened the door to the waiting room, and Frankie gasped.

Maggie looked up and grinned. “What did you expect? That the Lesbo Mafia would abandon you?” she kept her tone light, hoping to make it easier on Frankie.

Frankie looked around the room. She saw Ellie and Aoife, with baby Paige at her breast. In front of them were Maura and Jane. Then there was Campbell, accompanied by Kit. Maggie and Alex, she had expected, and she wasn't surprised to see Kara and Kate. But she hadn't expected Jane's mother Angela to be there, sitting with Jamie. Jamie ran over and gave Frankie a fierce hug. “Mama says I can't come into the court room. But I know your daddy is a bad man, so she has promised to give him the stink-eye from me, and she says he's going to prison for a very long time.”

Frankie was comforted by the warm body and words from this innocent child.

“I'm sorry,” Alex told her. “She insisted on coming.”

“It's okay. It's good,” Frankie said, as she released her. She kissed her on the top of her head.

The door opened again, and Taylor and Jen came in. Jen gave Frankie a quick hug. Taylor nodded and smiled. She drew her to one side. “Hey kid,” her voice was rough. Only then did Frankie spot her red-rimmed eyes. “Wanted to give you this,” she held out a watch. “It was my Dad's. He was the toughest person I ever knew. Until I met you. You've dealt with worse than this.” 

Frankie tried to refuse the watch, but Taylor pushed it back at her. “Put it on. It's yours. You're my family. You should have it.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

The trial was quick, quicker than anyone expected. Maggie had smiled as soon as she learned that the case was being tried by Judge Harris, who had a reputation for not taking any bullshit. She agreed with every one of the objections raised to the defense lawyer's shoddy argument. She also reacted furiously when she saw that the sleazy lawyer was trying to bully Frankie, who bravely held her own in the witness box.

After it was all over, and Frankie's father was sentenced to a further 20 years in prison, all Frankie could remember of the whole ordeal was looking out into the courtroom, into the loving eyes of her girlfriend, surrounded by all their friends and family. And, for the first time, she really felt a part of a proper family. She refused even to look over to where her father sat. He was not her family. He never would be.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Is she okay?” Alex looked up as Addie descended the stairs, having tucked an exhausted Frankie into bed at just after 8pm.

Addie nodded. “She hasn't slept much recently. She just needs to catch up.”

“When is she working next?”

“Not until Saturday. So she has time to catch up,” Addie yawned.

“You too,” Alex said, softly. “Go to bed, Bug. I'll tell Jamie not to disturb you in the morning.”

Addie shook her head. “Don't. Frankie would kill me. She wants to see her.”

Alex wrapped Addie in a warm hug. “I was so proud of you today. So was your Mom.”

“Is Mom okay? It's not anything bad, is it?” Addie was anxious, as Maggie had been called into the station house.

“It's nothing important. It's an Internal Affairs issue. Seems one of her patrol officers has been getting a little too handsy, and there's been a complaint. So she has to deal with that. She's safe. You want me to call her, to talk to you?”

Addie shook her head. “It's okay,” she felt relieved. “I love you, Mama,” she kissed her on the cheek.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“TWO Maxwell Lords?” Kate didn't understand.

“I know. One is bad enough,” Alex threw down her pen in frustration. 

“How? Some sort of cloning?”

“Nope. Seems he has found a portal to Earth 7, and he's been exploiting it for months. That's why his research is so far ahead. He's been working with, well, himself on a different earth. And he's also been collaborating with Lena Luthor and with … with me,” Alex couldn't quite grasp the reality of what was happening.

“Shouldn't we take him in?” Kate was in defensive mode. She knew how much trouble he had caused for Kara.

“Actually, this time, it seems he's actually working for good. I mean, of course it's not just selfless,” Alex knew Lord well enough to know that he wouldn't be doing this if there wasn't something in it for him. “He wants the patent on the technology, or at least on his part of the research. It's mind-blowing what they've achieved, between them. It seems, for some reason, Earth 7 is very similar to this earth, but they are two years ahead in every way.” She smiled. “Maggie would be furious. She's 40 on Earth 7. And I'm 38,” she mused. She shook her head.

“Anyway, the focus of their research is the brain, and the spinal cord, nervous system, all that. They've found a way to reverse paralysis. In many cases. Not all. But,” she couldn't stop a smile. “On their earth, Lena is really good friends with Aoife and Ellie. Well, with all of us. And there, on Earth 7, Aoife has regained the use of her hand. It's mind-blowing.”

“Lena Luthor? How?”

Alex grinned. “Turns out I sent Agent Vasquez to Luthor's lab, about 18 months ago, and Lena fell for her. Hard. So she started visiting us, and we all became friends. And she and Vaz, they're definitely more than friends, if that engagement ring on Lena's hand is anything to go by.”

“This is too much to take in,” Kate pushed back in her chair, and reached for her coffee.

“That's what Maggie said last night, when I got back from Earth 7.”

“I thought you were on a business trip,” Kate said, realizing that she had not queried where Alex had been the day before.

“I was. And, next time, you are coming with me. I want you to meet your counterpart. There are some things we shouldn't tell anyone, though.”

“Such as?” Kate asked.

“The fact that Aoife is pregnant again,” Alex smiled. “With twins, this time. And Vaz and Lena will have to find each other on their own. Though I may send Vaz to Lena's lab to pick up those samples,” she mused. “And we do have to tell Lena about her own research.”

“Is Kara okay on that earth? And Beth?” Kate's mind went straight to her family.

“They're both great. It was weird seeing Beth older though. She's happy and healthy. They both are. Nothing bad has happened to any of our group, as far as I can tell. They're being very sensible, and trying not to tell me anything I don't need to know.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“This is huge,” Ellie said, awed, as she unconsciously lifted Aoife's crippled hand.

“It's not a cure-all,” Alex said, gently. “It's not like they can grow the finger back. But your counterpart had the operation four months ago, and she says it's incredible. She wrote you a letter,” Alex held out the envelope. “I know this is a huge decision. And there's no hurry. But I've seen all the science, and it all makes total sense. This is going to revolutionize medicine. It won't work for all cases, but it did work in your case. But there's no pressure, Aoife,” Alex placed a gentle hand on Aoife's shoulder.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Ellie stared at Aoife. “What do you think, babe?”

Aoife felt a little shaky. She had worked so hard to learn to live with her disability that she was tempted to refuse. “I should read this, I suppose,” she nodded to the envelope.

“Only if you want to,” Ellie told her. She didn't want her wife to think that she was in any way inadequate. If she remained exactly as she was, Ellie would still consider herself the luckiest woman alive.

“I do,” Aoife said, her voice strengthening. She opened the envelope, and started to read.

_Well this is just weird. I never thought I would write to myself. Unless it was one of those 'letters to your younger self' that seem so popular these days. But to myself on a different earth? Never._

_ANYWAY, here's the thing. I know that, first of all, you are wondering how Ellie, Josh and Paige are on this earth where we are, apparently, two years ahead of you. So I want to put your mind at rest. They are all fine. They're great. Yes, Ellie still has the hottest body you have ever seen. And yes, our sex life is just as spectacular as it has always been. I know I'm not supposed to tell you anything that you don't need to know, but I can't see that it would hurt to let you know that the new sex shop in the Millinery District has some very interesting toys that you're going to enjoy. I'm sorry, I just told you that because it'll make you blush, and Ellie thinks that's super-hot. Look at her now, I'll bet she's got that look in her eye. You did that. Just by going red. You're welcome._

_But the hand. I know, we got used to it. And Ellie has never given a shit about it, one way or the other. All she cares about is me. Well, you. I'm just going to say “me” from now on, before this gets too confusing. I got used to having a crippled hand, and I got used to making art in a different way. And I love my career. I still love it, by the way, I think I always will. So I really didn't want the operation. But then I thought about Mom. What she would say. She would want me to get the most I can out of life. Like she did. She never wasted a day. And really, there was nothing to lose. I couldn't move my hand before._

_But I have to tell you, it's amazing. AMAZING. Within three weeks, it totally transformed the way I do everything. Everything is so much more real. So alive. I feel so much more creative._

_So my advice is do it. You have nothing to lose, and everything to gain. And, I have to tell you, feeling Ellie with both your hands is off-the-charts exciting. And you've gone red again, and Ellie's watching you again. My Ellie's watching me, right now. So I'm going to go. The kids are out and we have a few free hours. Maybe you do too?_

_From … Me._

Aoife looked up at her wife, a little shocked. She handed her the letter wordlessly.

Ellie's face was so mobile, so open that Aoife could read her every thought. So when Ellie put the letter down and held out her hand, Aoife knew exactly what she was thinking.

Ellie grinned. “Well, we _do_ have some time,” she said. “And we're going to make time to visit the Millinery District on Saturday.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Frankie turned over in bed, and found a warm body. Another warm body. It didn't make sense. She opened one eye, and smiled. Jamie was asleep on her other side.

Addie's arm reached over both of them, and she was gentling Jamie's back. “She had a bad dream,” she whispered. “And she didn't want to wake Mom, since Ma's away. Is this okay?”

“It's perfect,” Frankie pulled Jamie a little closer, smiling when the child snuggled into her. “Is she okay? What was it about?” 

“A purple dragon,” Addie grinned. “She has a very active imagination.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“This is fun,” Jen said, sitting down. They were on their third, deciding, game at the bowling alley.

“You must have been bowling before now?” Taylor asked.

“Not for about 20 years,” Jen admitted. “It's not just the bowling,” she took Taylor's hand. She smiled. “I like doing stuff. With you. No,” she grinned at the lascivious look in Taylor's mind. “Not that. Well, definitely that. Of course. _That_ is spectacular. But just spending time with you. Being together. Just being. Going to the market. Picking out tomatoes. Sharing the last cookie. I'm loving it.”

“Me too,” Taylor admitted, surprised to find that she really meant it. “More than I ever imagined. I love my days more too, now. Knowing that I'll be seeing you at the end of the day. It makes everything … more … light?” she struggled to find the right word. “Happier. More optimistic.”

Jen kissed her very tenderly. “My days are so much better too,” she told her. “I have thoughts of you to distract me.”

“I'm not sure I like the idea of you being distracted while you're using a bone saw,” Taylor teased her. 

“Smartass,” Jen swatted her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Finally!” Taylor laughed, watching as Frankie and Addie carried her bed out to her Jeep. They were taking it to the local homeless shelter, because Frankie had, at long last, decided that it was time to buy a king.

Frankie smirked. “You'd better hope that the new one does arrive today, or we'll both be bunking in with you,” she teased.

“Yeah, well, when it does come, tell them to take it upstairs,” Taylor said, reaching into her pocket. “Here, kid,” she said, gruffly. “It's time. You should take my apartment. You'll have to take my bed to the shelter too, though. If you're gonna get your fancy new bed in there.”

Frankie stared. “I don't understand?”

“I thought you were smart,” Taylor said. She smiled. “I'm serious. Move into my place.” She grinned shyly. “Jen and I are shacking up together.”

Addie squealed with excitement, and rushed forward to hug Taylor. She gestured to Frankie, and she joined the group hug.

“When did you decide this?” Frankie asked her.

“Last night,” Taylor looked at her watch, and laughed. “Well, this morning, technically. Hey, can you blame her? She doesn't want to be apart from me for a second longer than necessary. She's only human,” she shrugged. She was acutely uncomfortable. She didn't 'do' feelings, so she resorted to jokes.

Addie smiled. “And who could blame her?” her voice was soft and sincere. Taylor felt her throat tighten. 

“Most of my stuff is at Jen's already,” Taylor told them. “You can keep all the kitchen shit and stuff. Hey,” she laughed. “You're gonna have to learn to cook now. This is going to be fun.”

“I AM going to start paying you rent,” Frankie said.

Taylor held a hand up. “Don't start that crap with me, kid. Hey. It's okay,” she saw Frankie was emotional. She took her hand. “You're my family. You're my daughter. In every way that's important. One day,” she gestured around her. “All this will be yours. Not for a fucking long time, mind you. I've decided I'm living for at least another 50 years, I want to spend every minute I can with Jen,” she smiled wryly. “And with my family. And you two,” she pointed out them both, “are going to supply me with a whole slew of grandkids one day. I want to be the sort of grandmother that other grandmothers dread meeting at the park.”

“You'll be the best grandmother in the world,” Frankie said, quietly. “You've been an incredible parent to me.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> penultimate chapter, though I will probably return to this series at some point in the future.

Maggie decided to surprise Alex, and collect her from the DEO on her way back from work. Maggie's latest case had, finally, resulted in the confession they had all been working towards, so she decided to leave work early and pick up her wife.

Also, Maggie just wanted to see her. She knew that Alex was due to spend the morning and early afternoon on Earth 7, preparing for Aoife's operation, and she hated it. She was usually okay with spending her days apart from Alex – after all, they made up for it in the evening, and they were also in constant contact. But when she was on a different earth, there was no contact. No flirty text. Not even any boring texts about whose turn it was to pick up the laundry detergent. No contact at all. 

And Maggie had no reason to fear that anything bad was happening to Alex – she was going to spend the whole day with … with herself … so it would just be like a day at the office. But Maggie just wanted to see her. 

She knew that by coming to pick her up, it would complicate things the next morning, as Alex would then leave her bike at the DEO, and Maggie would have to drop her to work in the morning. But Maggie didn't care.

She knocked on Alex's door, and was shocked to see how exhausted her wife looked, sitting at her desk. But it was the look on Alex's face that worried her the most. Maggie rushed to her side, but Alex pushed her away.

“Alex? What's wrong?” Maggie's heart was in her mouth. “Are you hurt?”

“Not hurt,” Alex told her. Her eyes were stormy. “Pissed.”

“Pissed? Why?”

“You,” Alex spat, and she turned away.

Maggie was furious. She didn't understand why Alex was turning on her like this. And then she saw Alex wipe away a tear, and her anger dissolved. “Danvers, tell me,” she said, softly.

Alex stood, to go to Maggie. And then she faltered. She stumbled back, and sat on the couch, putting her head in her hands. “I'm sorry,” she whispered. “It's not you. I know it's not you.”

Maggie sat next to her, and reached out for her hand, only stopping herself at the last minute. “May I?” 

Alex shrugged, allowing Maggie to take her hand and caress it.

“What happened? You can tell me anything.”

“I'm being dumb.”

“You're upset. That's not dumb.”

Alex looked at her, her eyes big and trusting. Maggie reached up and wiped away a tear. “You know I love you, right?” Alex started, hesitatingly.

Maggie grinned. “Yeah,” she said, a hint of smugness in her voice. Of all the things that she knew, that was the one thing she was clearest on. “I know.”

“And we all know I'm a lesbian,” Alex took a deep breath.

“Yeah,” Maggie smiled again. “For which I will be grateful until the day I die.” She was trying to release the tension in the room.

“So I like looking at women. I mean, they're nice to look at it. I appreciate a beautiful woman. Even if she isn't you,” Alex looked a little scared.

“Alex, that's okay. I like to look too. You know that. That's why you don't like me going into Starbucks, not since that new barista started,” Maggie teased. “Alex, we all look. It's okay to look. We're human.”

Alex nodded. “I know,” she sounded glum. “And I know you've got a thing for that barista. Her name's Francesca, by the way.”

“Oh I know that,” Maggie answered, almost too quickly.

Alex gave a small smile. “I like that you like other women. Because you still chose me.”

“Alex, are you wondering if I would ever ...”

“No!” Alex was firm. “Of course not. I know you. I trust you. And I would never … I've never wanted to. Never touch another woman. But today, I saw … you. Earth 7 Maggie. You … she … came to the lab. And it was the weirdest thing. It was visceral. Just looking at her … it was like looking at you. And I just wanted to … she was wearing that jacket. And those soft jeans I like so much. Those ones that make your ass look amazing.”

“My ass _is_ amazing,” Maggie teased. But she could see that this was really troubling Alex.

Alex looked up at her. “All I could think of was … I wanted to take her into the bathroom, and … And I have never wanted to do that to another woman. _Never_ ,” Alex's voice was vehement. “And then you … she … gave me that wink. You know. Yes,” she looked over at Maggie. “That wink. And you know, which means that she knows, what that wink means.”

“It means she knows you are thinking about the freckle,” Maggie smiled.

“Yes! And this time, it wasn't your freckle. It was _her_ freckle. Don't you get it Maggie? I wasn't thinking about you. I was thinking about her. And …,” Alex inhaled sharply. “And I wanted to cheat on you.”

“On me, but with me?” Maggie reminded her gently.

Alex nodded, slowly. “It's your fault. You are such a little shit sometimes.”

“It wasn't me being the little shit,” Maggie protested. “It was her.”

“She _is_ you,” Alex was yelling now. She hated this. She hated that she had thought, seriously, about someone other than her wife. In that way.

Maggie pulled her into a hug. “Alex, it's okay. She was being a brat. And you, you are so easy to tease sometimes. I don't think she realized quite what she was doing.”

“She knew exactly what she was doing,” Alex muttered, clinging to her wife.

“I don't think she realized how much it would upset you. She probably thought it was funny. If I'm honest, babe, if I saw another you, I would probably do the exact same thing. And, for that, I'm sorry.”

“I'm completely overreacting, aren't it?” Alex looked up.

Maggie grinned. “Little bit,” she held her thumb and forefinger just apart.

“I mean, I didn't sleep with her. I would never.”

“I think Earth 7 Alex might have had something to say if you had tried. Earth 7 Maggie would have too,” Maggie was smiling. “Babe, it's okay. You saw … me. And you wanted to have sex with me. Do you know how lucky that makes me? How many wives are lucky enough to have wives, or husbands, who want them as soon as they see them? Especially after 14 years together. I'm taking it as a compliment.”

“But I knew it wasn't you,” Alex sniffed.

“Your mind knew that, sure. Your eyes, not so much,” Maggie was teasing her now. “Hey, let's go break Finn out of daycare. With any luck, we can get her to bed early. And Addie and Frankie are taking Jamie out to that movie and she's staying overnight with them at the gym, she loves that bed that they got her. So,” she stood and pulled Alex to her feet. “We have the house to ourselves.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie pulled a panting and exhausted Alex into her arms. They had been making love for over three hours, and they were both breathing raggedly. Alex touched the underside of Maggie's right breast, and pressed a soft kiss to the flesh. “I do really like this freckle,” Alex murmured, causing Maggie to laugh, and pull her closer.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I know,” Earth 7 Alex said, as soon as Alex entered the lab the next morning. “I'm sorry. I chewed her out. She won't do it again.”

Alex took the coffee that her counterpart held out for her. This was one bonus of working with herself, she knew exactly when she needed coffee. “What do you mean?”

“Maggie. That wink,” Earth 7 Alex said, with a sigh. “She thought she was being funny. I gave her hell.”

Alex grinned, ruefully. “I gave my Maggie hell too.”

“Ooops,” Earth 7 Alex laughed.

“She forgave me,” Alex tried to school her face to a neutral expression, not wanting to reveal, even to herself, how she and Maggie had spent the evening and much of the night.

“It _is_ a great freckle though, right?” Earth 7 Alex teased, causing Alex to choke on her coffee.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“It's your decision,” Ellie reminded Aoife. “I don't want you to do anything for me. You know you're perfect just as you are, right?”

Aoife smiled. “You say all the right things,” she teased. “I'm just taking her … my … advice. And Earth 7's Alex says it all went really well, there were no complications, and they had the state's best neurosurgeon working with them. She'll be there this time, too.”

“I wish I could be there,” Ellie was glum. She knew that, after much discussion, it had been decided that Aoife would travel to Earth 7, and had been given special permission to go through the DEO's portal.

“You can,” Alex entered the lab. “It's okay. I just cleared it. We're going to minimize your interaction with anyone you know, so things don't get muddled, so Earth 7 Ellie and Aoife are keeping away. And they'll find some anonymous DEO agent to show you to the infirmary, and to bring you coffee while Aoife's in the OR. But you can be with her right until the last minute, and you can be with her when she wakes up. You might meet Lena and … me … from Earth 7, but we'll all just try to keep interaction to a minimum, just 'cos that would be sensible.”

“Maggie told me,” Ellie grinned at Alex. “I hope you don't mind.”

Alex chuckled. “Poor Maggie. I was so awful to her. But it's just … weird, you know? And that's without Maggie being a brat.”

Ellie smiled, and took Aoife's hand, squeezing her fingers. She was so relieved. She hated that Aoife was going under the knife, but she had read, and re-read, and re-read the letter from Aoife's counterpart on Earth 7, and it made complete sense. But it was so much easier for her to be there with her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I'll see you real soon,” Ellie kissed her wife, and watched her being wheeled through the double doors.

She let herself be led to a small waiting area. There was a plate of sandwiches, and a flask of coffee, on the table. She knew she wouldn't be able to eat until Aoife was out of surgery. 

“Let me know if you need anything, ma'am,” the DEO agent said. “Just press 4 on the phone. Anything at all.”

Ellie nodded. “Thank you.”

Eleven hours later, and a smiling Alex let herself into the waiting room. “It's me. Not the other Alex,” she told Ellie. “And she's great. She did really well, it all went perfectly. She's just in recovery, and we're going to take her to a private room in about 20 minutes. She's okay, Ellie. She woke up briefly, and everything was perfect. She'll wake up properly soon. Let me show you to her room. You can wait for her there.”

Ellie's eyes brimmed with tears. She hoped, with all her heart, that the operation had been successful. But what she cared about most was that Aoife was okay. And Alex was promising her that she was.

Alex pulled her into a hug, and kissed her on the cheek. “She's fine, Eleanor,” she whispered. “She's fine.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex smiled, watching Ellie and Aoife reconnect. Aoife was still drugged up, and sluggish, but she had a goofy grin on her face, and she couldn't stop staring at her wife. They would both go home the next day.

Alex let herself back into the lab to collect her jacket, and was startled to see Earth 7 Lena Luthor push Earth 7 Agent Vasquez back against the wall, her lips on her mouth and neck. Alex watched, dumfounded, for a couple of seconds, but when Lena's hand reached for the buttons on Vasquez's shirt, she backed out fast. She would get the jacket later. 

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“They're okay?” Maggie was waiting as Alex stepped through the portal.

Alex stepped forward, and kissed her softly. “They're great. Both of them. I'll go back tomorrow morning.”

“Did you see me there?” Maggie teased.

Alex grinned. “No. It seems that the Earth 7 me has banned her from visiting while I'm around. I think Earth 7 me got a little jealous. I would too,” she smiled, and reached for Maggie's hand.

Maggie loved that Alex – the strong, badass director of the DEO was happy to hold her hand in public, even at work. 

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“It's okay, Finley,” Jamie lifted the crying baby from her crib. Finley was nearly nine months old, and Jamie loved her with all her heart. “Mommy's coming. She's just having a tinkle. Let's go see Mama, she's making us breakfast.”

Finley gave a gummy grin. She loved her big sisters.

Alex looked around in the kitchen, smiling at the sight of their two youngest daughters. Addie and Frankie would be here soon, she knew. Frankie had worked a late shift the previous night, but there was no way either of them would miss Sister Day with Jamie. She smiled when she heard the front door opening.

“I hope you're doing pancakes, Ma,” Addie's voice drifted along the corridor.

“Of course,” Alex accepted a hug from Addie and then Frankie. “You two okay?”

“We're great,” Frankie smiled, and swiped the toast from Jamie's plate, making Jamie laugh loudly. It was a standing joke that both Addie and Frankie stole her breakfast.

Jamie handed Finley to Addie, and hugged Frankie tight. 

“Hey, short stop,” Frankie smiled. “Addie was wondering if you'd like to do some flying today?”

Jamie grinned with delight. Today was going to be a good day.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“You are doing really well,” Alex reassured Aoife. “I don't want you to do too much. For the next week, we should work on fine motor function. So here,” she held out two boxes, “are some marbles. I want you to pick them up from this box,” she shook the heavier box, “and drop them into this one. One by one. But I don't want you to overdo it. So just do one boxful each day, until the next appointment. There are 100 marbles, so it's going to take you a while.”

“I'll make sure she follows orders,” Ellie smiled. She was loving this. Every day, Aoife felt sensation returning. Some days, she was a little overwhelmed by it. It had been so long since she had lost the use of her hand.

“Lena just called. She's finished making the new brace,” Alex smiled to herself. “I'll get someone to pick it up from her lab. I'll bring it to games night tonight.”

Aoife pulled her into a hug. “This is amazing,” she told Alex.

Alex waved them both off, and pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Agent Vasquez? Do you have an hour to spare? There's something I want you to pick up from Lena Luthor's lab.”

Kate grinned as she heard Alex matchmaking. She knew how soft Alex really was.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie's feet pounded the sidewalk and she extended her pace, stretching herself. She thought about their youngest child, and she smiled. Finley was thriving, spending half the week at the daycare at the DEO, and the other half at the precinct. She was a cheerful child, a little more serious than Jamie, and Maggie could tell that they were going to have to be careful to make sure that Finley wasn't too hard on herself as she got older. She clearly had Alex's perfectionist streak, which was great in some ways, but she didn't want her to suffer the same angst that Alex had experienced when she demanded too much of herself. Even now, Maggie had to watch Alex and to steer her gently away from too much self-recrimination. Alex would never be good at putting herself first, Maggie knew that. But Maggie had to try.

Maggie got back to the house, and looked at her watch in satisfaction. Three minutes faster than yesterday. She was determined to get as fit as she could. She grinned. If she got upstairs in the next four minutes, she would be able to join Alex in the shower. 

Alex felt Maggie's soft hand on her back, snaking round to pull her to her back. The feel of Maggie's front on her back, her tight nipples pressing against her skin, had to be just about the best way to begin the day. She turned in Maggie's arms, and saw the grin on her face. “Hey you,” she said, kissing her deeply. “Good run?”

“The best,” Maggie breathed. “I feel like I have so much energy now.”

“Yeah?” Alex grinned.

“Yeah,” Maggie said. “Want me to prove it?”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“It's not as easy as it looks,” Taylor protested, while Jen looked on with a smile, watching as she read the instructions again. She had surprised Taylor with a new surround-sound system for the huge tv in their lounge, when Taylor had admitted to a secret obsession with action movies. “I mean, if this cable goes here, then …,” she held up a second cable, and stared at it, hostilely. 

“I could always call the store, get them to send round their installer,” Jen offered.

“Oh no,” Taylor was stubborn. She hated to be defeated. She looked up at the sound of the buzzer.

Jen strode over, and looked through the video feed. She saw Alex standing there, looking quizzically up at the camera. She smiled, and pressed the button which opened the door to their private elevator. “Come on up,” Jen called.

Alex grinned as she stepped into the apartment. “I love that,” she said. “It's so James Bond. Having your own elevator.”

“Aw, c'mon, Director,” Jen teased, pulling her into a hug. “You actually _are_ James Bond. An elevator is not going to impress you.”

Alex smiled. Taylor got off the floor and greeted her. “You're just in time,” she said, with relief. “I was trying to pretend that I knew what I was doing with all this,” she gestured to the tangle of wires and cables on the floor. I wanted to impress Jen. But I don't have a clue.”

Alex's eyes lit up. This was the sort of challenge she enjoyed. “Make me some coffee?” she pleaded. She knew that Taylor and Jen had the best imported beans she had ever tasted.

“It's a deal,” Taylor said.

Ten minutes later, the surround-system was all set up, and they were sitting on the big couches. “I really do like this place,” Alex looked around her. She had been to the apartment several times before, but she never failed to be impressed. It was huge, covered three floors, and led on to the roof, which had a large hot tub. “I was just in the area, so rather than text you, I thought I'd drop in. It's Maggie's 39th birthday on Saturday, so we're having a get-together. Nothing big, Maggie would hate that. Just getting the gang together at our place, a few games of pool, maybe some Twister for anyone who is feeling brave enough. Addie and Frankie are going to set up the grill in the yard, so it'll just be hot dogs and burgers. We'd love it if you two could make it.”

Jen smiled. “We'd love to,” she answered for both of them. She could see by the look on Taylor's face that she was happy to go. It had been an unexpected blessing – Frankie had found herself part of this family/friendship group, and she and Taylor had been swept along with it all. From losing her mother just a few months ago, Jen was starting to feel settled again. And she knew how much Taylor adored Frankie – she really was like a daughter to her – so they both enjoyed being a real part of her life.

“What can we bring?” Taylor asked.

“Nothing, it's all in hand. Kara has taken over, she loves organizing a party.”

“We'll bring some coffee beans, then,” Taylor suggested.

Alex grinned. “Now you're talking.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Here's to the start of your 40th year!” Kate lifted her beer in celebration of Maggie's birthday.

“Hey, I'm only 39,” Maggie protested.

“And today is the first day of your 40th year,” Alex reminded Maggie, who realized that it was true, and groaned, putting her head in her hands.

“You're all trying to torture me,” Maggie pretended to be pissed. She reached for another beer. “Hey, Lennox,” she poked Frankie in the side. “I thought you said you could beat Alex at pool.”

Frankie shrugged. “What can I tell you? I tried. Your wife is unbeatable.”

“I'll take that as a challenge,” Ellie approached the group. “Where is she?”

They all looked over, and saw Alex sitting cross-legged on the couch, baby Finley in her lap, talking animatedly to Jamie. Finley yawned, and snuggled into her mother. Alex's hand instinctively rubbed gently up and down the child's back. 

“Maybe later,” Maggie's heart melted. Her wife was so perfect. This was what life was all about.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie turned over in bed, and ran a finger down Frankie's spine. “You're so beautiful,” she whispered, and kissed her softly. “I mean, off-the-charts beautiful,” she kissed her again.

Frankie huffed, embarrassed. She loved that Addie desired her so much, but she felt self-conscious sometimes. Addie was so open, so honest.

“Don't do that,” Addie said seriously. “Just take the compliment, Lennox. You are, by far, the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen.”

Addie looked at her. Addie really meant it. “You're pretty damned gorgeous yourself,” she said.

“So we are a perfect couple,” Addie teased.

“Maybe we are,” Frankie replied. She reached for Addie's hand and kissed it, smiling as Addie's other hand reached for her breast, and toyed with the small ring in the nipple. “I was thinking … I don't know what you think. And I don't have to do it. But … I keep thinking about a bar.”

“A bar?” Addie was confused. 

“Nipple bar,” Frankie reddened a little. They had a spectacular sex life, but they didn't often discuss things like this. “Next to the ring. I thought … maybe ...”

“That would be so hot,” Addie's answer was almost instant. “Let's do it.”

“You don't want to think about it?”

“I just did. I thought about it. It's a great idea. It is possibly the greatest idea ever. C'mon,” she slid out of bed and held her hands out to Frankie. “Let's get showered. There's a new tattoo and piercing place in the Millinery District, it's already got a good reputation.”

The Millinery District where, 100 years ago, there had been a large hat-making factory, was now the de-facto lesbian center of National City, and was growing all the time. It offered safe places for lesbians to shop, drink, dance and generally enjoy themselves without fear of abuse or censure.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie watched in awe as the bar slid into place in Frankie's nipple, and she could feel her own arousal. The sight of Frankie's breasts always did this to her anyway, but somehow it seemed more illicit when the – completely innocent – piercer was there too.

“You should rotate this every few hours,” the piercer told Frankie. “And spray this on,” she passed her a bottle of spray antiseptic, “at least twice a day. Maybe you could help with the aftercare,” she winked at Addie who blushed and grinned.

They stopped at the nearby coffee shop, loving that they could be relaxed in an environment where they were, for once, in the majority rather than the minority. National City was generally a very tolerant place, and they made a point of not hiding their sexuality wherever they went, but even so, they were used to odd comments and sideways glances. Here, heterosexual couples were in the minority, and nobody batted an eye at the sight of two girls sharing a kiss over their lattes. They would have to come here more often.

As they wandered back to the car, Frankie looked across the road and grinned. She nudged Addie, who went bright red. Only a few days ago, they were discussing the possibility of introducing some toys into their love life. Neither of them had felt the need for any help, but they had agreed it might be fun to try something new. The sex shop they were staring at looked huge and daunting, but Frankie felt full of confidence. She grabbed Addie's hand, and guided her to the door.

The shop was full of all sorts of products that they had expected, some that were a surprise, and some that they had never even heard of. But looking together was fun and sexy, and they decided they were going to make several purchases. Just as they were deciding on which double-headed dildo they wanted – Frankie favored the one with the finger-shaped ends, which Addie agreed would be preferable – Addie went bright red and ducked down. Frankie looked over to where Addie had been looking and grinned. She saw Ellie and Aoife standing by the desk, paying for several purchases. She looked on in amusement as Ellie confidently lifted the bag of supplies, kissed Aoife on the cheek and reached for her hand as they left the store.

“You're safe,” Frankie teased Addie.

Addie was still blushing when she stood up. “Did they see us?”

“Would it matter if they did?”

“Oh God yes,” Addie admitted.

Frankie grinned. “I'm hoping you'll be saying just that later on. But louder, and in a different tone of voice.”

Addie swatted her.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Mom,” Addie called, as they entered the house. “Mom, are you there?”

There was no answer, and Addie smiled. That meant that Maggie was still out with Jamie, so it gave them time to bring the bounce house into the yard and inflate it before Jamie got back. She knew that Alex was due back from the grocery store with all the drinks, and Kara was bringing the cake. The pizza would be delivered once everyone arrived. Addie looked up, to see Frankie's car pull up, and she saw that Taylor and Jen were with her too.

Within ten minutes, the yard had been transformed, with banners and balloons, and then Jane and Maura turned up with their family. Addie saw that her best friend Robert was carrying a cotton candy maker, aided by his latest girlfriend. This was going to be a great party.

“Happy birthday, baby girl,” Alex lifted their middle daughter in her arms and hugged her tight. Jamie was overwhelmed. She squealed with excitement when she saw all their friends, as well as a group of friends from her school. 

Three hours later, a tired Jamie collapsed on the couch next to Frankie, who was holding a sleeping Finley.

Alex looked over, and nudged Maggie. “We did okay, didn't we?” she whispered to her wife.


	20. Chapter 20

**Final chapter – thanks so much to everyone for reading and commenting**

“Now?” Frankie looked at her watch. She couldn't help feeling a pang of disappointment. She had hoped that she and Addie could finally do that hike they had been talking about. But this sounded important, and Taylor never asked anything of her.

“In ten minutes. I'll pick you up,” Taylor's voice was slightly terse. “Is that okay?”

“We'll be ready,” Frankie said. 

“What's going on?” Addie wanted to know.

“I have no idea. But Taylor is coming to pick us up. She sounds tense.”

“Is something wrong?”

“I don't think so. She said they're both fine.”

When Taylor got out of the car, Frankie whistled. “Looking sharp, Tay,” she kissed her on the cheek. Taylor was wearing smart pants, a shirt and tie, and a red-lined vest. Her hair was nicely spiked up, and she was trying not to look uncomfortable in a pair of new, shiny black boots.

“Do I look okay?” Taylor sounded uncharacteristically tentative.

“You look fantastic,” Addie said. She had an inkling as to what was happening. “You're very handsome.”

Taylor blushed. They got into the car and headed toward the center of town. Taylor drummed her fingers on the steering wheel.

“So?” Frankie smiled.

Taylor looked at her and gave a quick grin. “It won't take long,” she said, and she couldn't stop her face smiling broadly. She pretended to shrug. “I just need you two to sign something. _We_ need you to sign something,” she sounded happier than Frankie had ever heard.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Taylor turned, and her mouth went dry at the sight. Jen was walking toward her, in a deep red dress. Her brown hair looked so shiny and luxuriant as it curled around her shoulders, complementing her tan skin. Jen's smile was wide, and she looked excited and happy as she walked toward Taylor on Frankie's arm. 

“You're beautiful,” Taylor said, in awe.

“Beautiful enough to marry?” Jen teased.

“That would be a yes. A definite yes.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex hugged Aoife and Ellie when they arrived at the DEO. They were both still overwhelmed at Alex's workplace. “Come to my office,” Alex suggested. “If we ask Vaz nicely, she might bring us some coffee,” she smiled at Agent Vasquez.

“Comin' right up, boss,” Vaz smiled back. It was clear that Alex was a popular boss, which was not always the easiest position to hold.

“So,” Alex said, taking a large gulp of coffee. “Let me see,” she took Aoife's hand in her own. She manipulated it, and tested the muscles in every finger, smiling as all of Aoife's reflexes behaved just as they should. “Tell me, how has it been?”

“It's been amazing,” Aoife said. “It's been really weird. Getting used to it again. I keep putting it in my pocket, automatically, as that's what I'm used to. But … slowly … I think it's going to be great,” she smiled shyly at Ellie, who went brick red.

Alex pretended not to notice Ellie's face. So it was clear that Aoife's hand was getting a good, all-round workout.

“Do you have any concerns?” Alex asked. “Anything that's taking longer than you had hoped? Anything you are unhappy with?”

Aoife shook her head. “Nope. It's fantastic. Just as she told me it would be.”

“She being Earth 7's Aoife?” Alex guessed. “At least you know you can trust her.”

“Most of the time,” Ellie teased, earning a wide grin from her wife. Alex loved that these two were being so playful.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“It was hilarious,” Alex told Maggie later on. “The look on Ellie's face. She was comatose with embarrassment.”

“If I lost and then regained the use of my hand, I'll be honest. The first thing I would want to do is to touch you,” Maggie said with a smile. “So it's really working out?”

“It's really working out,” Alex agreed. “And we have so many plans with Lord. Lords. And Lenas. I really like Lena, I didn't know her properly before. She's not like her brother. She really cares. And she is _so_ smart. Like super-smart. I really think that, within ten years, it's going to make such a difference to people with spinal injuries. And other brain-related damage, as well. Earth 7 Lena is making huge strides with epilepsy. We could make a real difference to people.”

“You already make a difference,” Maggie said, quietly. She didn't want to admit to Alex that she hated it when she went to Earth 7. To her, it was like when she went offworld, which fortunately she didn't do often.

“I know what you're thinking,” Alex took her hand. “And I'm going to be here, most of the time. Lord and Lena will do most of the traveling. Though Lena has asked if Vaz can accompany next time. Apparently she needs an assistant,” Alex grinned.

Maggie let out a guffaw of laughter. She knew exactly what sort of assist that Lena Luthor was looking for. She didn't blame her. Alex was super-hot when she got carried away, peering into microscopes. It was clear that Lena felt the same way about Agent Vasquez.

 

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

**Two years later**

“Again. Harder this time,” Alex urged.

Addie took a deep breath, and kicked with all her might.

“You're doing great,” Alex smiled, praising her eldest daughter's efforts.

Addie was out of breath. This hand-to-hand combat training was harder than she had ever imagined. Since she was young, both Alex and Maggie had been teaching her self-defense strategies, making it into something fun rather than letting her know that they wanted to equip her to protect herself against any real threat. But now Addie was only a few months away from joining the police academy, so Alex had taken it upon herself to train her intensely, three times a week, at the DEO, in just the same way she had been trained.

“Sometimes I feel I'm not making any progress,” Addie admitted, as she reached for a towel and scrubbed her sweaty face.

Alex shook her head. “You're doing amazingly. It took me months to get where you are.”

“But I'll never be as good as you,” Addie said.

“You'll be better,” Alex was adamant. “Bug, I trained every day for a full year. Every single day. Some days I hated J'onn. But it's kept me alive. And I want you to be able to do everything you can to protect yourself when you're out on the streets. So,” she grinned, and picked up the fake gun. “Disarm me!” she commanded.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Massage?” Maggie offered, when a tired Alex came home that evening. It was nearly 9.30pm, but Maggie knew how important Addie's training sessions were, so she didn't complain. But, unlike Addie who had stayed over at Frankie's the night before, Maggie knew that Alex had been called in at 3am that day, so she would be exhausted.

Alex gave her a grateful smile. “It's okay,” she didn't want Maggie to have to take care of her. Maggie had had a long day herself, and then she had taken care of Jamie and Finley when she got home. “You're tired too.”

Maggie eyed her. “Strip, Danvers,” she commanded. “On the rug.” She gestured to the sheepskin rug by the open fire. 

Alex eyed it, longingly. She could think of nothing she'd like better than lying face down in front of the roaring flames, with Maggie's hands soothing her sore muscles.

“Am I going to have to undress you?” Maggie was insistent. She gave a wolfish grin.

“I think I'd enjoy that,” Alex replied, teasingly. 

Alex watched as Maggie's gentle hands unbuttoned her shirt, and slid it off her. She undid her belt, unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the rough denim from her, helping her to balance as she pulled the pants from each leg. She then reached behind Alex, and skilfully unhooked her bra, smiling as she always did at the first sight of Alex's breasts. Maggie leant forward and kissed one nipple softly. She then kissed Alex deeply on the lips. “Not now, horndog,” Maggie teased. “C'mon,” she eyed her girlfriend who was dressed only in loose cotton boxers. She could see the lines of exhaustion in her face. “Lie down.”

Alex groaned with pleasure and relief as Maggie's strong hands pushed insistently into the tight muscles of her back, loving the pain/pleasure pressure when Maggie worked at a particularly stubborn knot.

“Why so tense?” Maggie asked softly.

“Long day,” Alex hissed when Maggie's thumb pressed at an especially tender spot.

“You okay?” Maggie didn't want to make a fuss. She just wanted Alex to know that she was there if she wanted to talk.

“I'm great. Now,” Alex told her. And she was. It had been a long, draining day at work. There had been problems with the encryption system, then she had had a long, tedious, budget meeting. But then, worst of all, one of her agents had collapsed and miscarried a much longed-for baby at just over four months. Alex had known that it wasn't her fault; as soon as she had learned of the pregnancy, she had put the agent on desk duty. But it was awful to witness, and it inevitably made her think of their loss when Maggie had miscarried their son. And at the end of that day, she had Addie's two-hour training session to tackle. So the timing had been bad.

But now she was home, and her beautiful wife was taking care of her, anticipating her every need. She knew that the massage would be followed by a long, hot bath with Maggie holding her, and then Maggie would take her to bed and hold her close. They both knew that they wouldn't make love tonight, but somehow this tenderness was even more intimate. After so many years together, they could read each other's needs, without even having to speak.

After 40 minutes, Alex rolled onto her back lazily, and looked up at Maggie. She smiled at her. “What did I do to get so lucky?”

“What can I tell you Danvers? I'm a catch,” Maggie teased. She leant down and kissed her.

“Yeah,” Alex agreed. “You are.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie was surprised and delighted to see Frankie at the stove in her apartment when she opened the door. 

“Hey,” she kissed her. “I thought you were working until 10pm.”

“I was supposed to,” Frankie told her. “The shifts got changed, problem with one of the hoses. I have to start at 6am tomorrow instead of 7am.”

Addie took off her jacket and hung it on a peg. “So, what'cha cooking, Firefighter Lennox?”

“Pasta,” Frankie shrugged. “Wanted something easy,” she looked over at Addie, and her heart speeded up. Addie was wearing just a sleeveless tee and faded jeans, and the definition in her arms was become more clear by the day. Frankie had always found her incredibly attractive, but just in the past year, she had become stronger and subtly more muscled, and there were times that Frankie couldn't stop staring.

Addie noticed the look in Frankie's eyes, and she smiled. She came up to her and kissed her passionately. Mid-kiss, she reached behind Frankie and switched off the stove.

Frankie squeaked when she felt Addie move her mouth from her lips to her breast, biting gently on her nipple through her t-shirt.

“We don't need this,” Addie lifted the shirt and threw it onto the floor. Now Frankie stood in just sweats. Addie guided her against the counter in the small kitchen area. “I don't think we really need these,” she pulled her sweats down, thrilled to see that Frankie hadn't bothered with underwear after her shower.

Frankie laughed with surprise when Addie lifted her up, and placed her on the counter. Addie was smiling widely. Frankie could tell that she was in an assertive mood. Sometimes, Frankie would take the lead in their lovemaking, other times it was Addie. Tonight, it was clearly Addie's turn.

Frankie felt Addie gently push her legs further apart, and then she felt her tongue, and she knew that this would not take long.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“You should stay at your house tonight,” Frankie reluctantly kissed Addie goodbye the following morning. “Addie will want you for all of Sister Day. So you should be there so she can wake you up. I can stay here.”

“She wants both of us,” Addie caught her hand. There were some Sundays when Frankie was working, so she couldn't join her and Jamie on their weekly outing. But Jamie was always sad when Frankie wasn't there. Her eleven-and-a-half-year-old sister was still as loving and affectionate as she had always been. Part of Addie was dreading the teenage years, as she would be devastated if Jamie no longer wanted to spend time with her, but she knew that all those hormones were going to have some sort of effect. So she wanted to make the most of the time they had together. But that meant Frankie being there too.

“Maybe you should go alone this week,” Frankie suggested. “I love Jamie, but I don't want to intrude all the time.”

Addie sat up, and reached for her phone. She patted the bed next to her. Frankie tried not to just stare at her breasts, and Addie caught her forcing herself to look away. “You can look,” she said, almost shyly. “I like it when you look.”

Frankie smiled. 

“Look at this,” Addie held out her phone, and pressed the screen. It was a video of Jamie from three weeks before. She had meant to show it to Frankie, but she kept forgetting. In the video, Jamie was sitting on the ground in the park, next to their favorite tree, playing with the dogs Turnip and Geoffrey.

_”This is so great,”_ Jamie said, smiling into the camera. _We're having such a fun day. I wish Frankie was here, though. It's always even better when Frankie is with us.”_

“See?” Addie grinned. “She wants you with us. I want you with us. So you're coming with us. Unless you're too tired. Then you get a pass.” She knew that sometimes Frankie came home almost comatose with fatigue.

“I won't be too tired,” Frankie smiled. She kissed Addie softly, letting her hand caress a breast lightly. “Hey,” she realized. “You haven't had a nightmare for nearly three months.”

Addie smiled. “I know. Rosa says I'm doing really well,” she referred to her therapist. “I mean, it's so many years ago. It's about time I got over it,” she shrugged, embarrassed as she always was when her childhood traumas were mentioned.

“Nope,” Frankie said, but her tone was tender. “I'm not letting you do that. What happened to you was major. It would have destroyed most people. Don't pretend like you're being a snowflake. I know how strong you are. But you don't have to be strong all the time. That's what you tell me when I have a bad day, same applies to you.”

Addie reached for her hand. “I do love you. I hope you know that.”

“Of course you love me. I have a great ass,” Frankie teased, reluctantly releasing her. She wanted to spend all day with Addie, but she had to get to work.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“So,” Ellie said gently, as she drew up the covers on their bed, smiling when Aoife snuggled in to the soft cotton. It wasn't often that they had time to themselves in the afternoon, but today she knew Aoife needed to sleep and nothing more. “Now we know why you have been so sick this time.” They were just home from a scan at the doctor's office, and Ellie was feeling relieved, and excited, and anxious, all at once.

Aoife nodded. “It'll be worth it,” she buried her head in Ellie's soft front.

“But … twins. I mean, that's two babies Aoif. _Two_ She sounded a little panicked.

“Yeah. S'gonna be great,” Aoife's voice was sleepy.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“You're sure you still want to do this?” Alex asked when Ellie opened the door, two-and-a-half-year-old Paige in her arms. The family was meeting for one of their regular swimming Saturdays at Ellie and Aoife's house, and Alex was worried that Aoife's morning sickness would mean that this was too much for her.

“Of course I do,” Ellie passed the toddler to Alex without asking. Alex smiled when the child put her arms around her neck, clearly quite comfortable there. “Aoif's still asleep. And I need help with the kids. They're driving me crazy, and they want to see their cousins. Hey, Jamie,” Ellie waved at the girl who came up the driveway with three-year-old sister. “Addie and Frankie just texted, they'll be here in ten minutes. They're stopping off to get us all ice-cream. We can eat it after our swim.”

Maggie hugged her sister tight. “How is she?” she asked. She knew how awful it was to watch your wife struggle with morning sickness. 

“She's okay now. It's just a couple of hours in the night, from about 1am.”

“Every night?”

Ellie nodded. She wanted to cry.

“Does she sleep afterwards?”

“She does now. My captain is being amazing. I start work at 10am, and finish at 6.30pm. It means that Aoife has to do all the bathing and getting ready for bed stuff, but I get back in time to read Paige a story, and then Josh and I have a chat about our days and I put him to bed. So it's working out okay. She gets to sleep late in the morning. I just hate that she has such bad nights.”

“But I have great days,” Aoife appeared from behind her wife, and slid an arm around her waist. “Hey, Maggie,” she leant forward and kissed her on the cheek.

“You should be sleeping,” Ellie grumbled, taking a long look at her wife, relieved to see that she seemed fine.

“I'm okay, El. I feel great. And I want to swim!” she declared. “It's good for me. And for the babies. And I want to see everyone. C'mon.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“I love our kids,” Alex said to Maggie that night as they changed for bed. “But I'm kinda pleased we've got the whole pregnancy thing over and done with.”

Maggie nodded. She didn't envy either Aoife or Ellie while Aoife was suffering so much. And then she gave a small smile. “They're so cute when they're tiny though,” she remembered. “Remember how Jamie always used to fall to sleep while you were feeding her? I loved watching that happen.”

Alex saw the look on her wife's face. “You are so soft,” she teased her.

“No I'm not. I'm a badass. I've got a badge to prove it and everything,” Maggie winked. Things were so good now. Addie was coming to the end of her studies, and was almost sure to get high marks in her degree on American and English Literature, and would be starting at the police academy in three months' time, an ambition she had declared at the age of five, and from which she had never deviated. Jamie was about to start at middle school, and was so excited. She was one of the most popular kids in her class, and was the same sunny, happy, hilarious and kind little girl she had always been. And she had the best relationship with both of her sisters.

Maggie knew that they were going to have to be a little more careful with Finley. Finley was wonderful, and happy, and bright and funny. But she had a serious streak, and could get frustrated. Maggie could see too much of Alex's perfectionist streak in her, and they had both agreed that they were going to work hard that she didn't put too much pressure on herself as she grew. Alex denied that she had ever been truly unhappy as a kid, but Maggie knew from Kara that that was untrue, and that there had even been a period when she was close to the depths of despair. But right now she was perfect, Maggie mused. And she looked so much like Alex that it sometimes took Maggie's breath away.

“I know you said we wouldn't bother to do anything special,” Maggie began. 

Alex eyed her suspiciously. Their 15th wedding anniversary was coming up and, while Alex loved it when the whole family – and the ever-growing group of friends – were around them, this time she just wanted to spend the day with Maggie. These days, they were both so busy, with work and family, that they didn't get a lot of time on their own together. She wouldn't swap their lives for anything, but just sometimes she wanted only Maggie. And she decided that was what she wanted for this anniversary.

“Spill,” Alex said, drily.

“I gotcha something. To celebrate.”

Alex raised an eyebrow. “Mags, I don't need anything.”

“It's something you've always wanted. I think you're gonna like it.”

Alex smiled. “Is it here? Did you hide it here?”

Maggie laughed. They both knew there was no point in trying to hide anything in the house. Alex could sniff out the smallest item in what seemed like seconds.

“Nope. You have to wait until Sunday.”

“But that's four days from now,” Alex pouted, and batted her eyelids at Maggie.

“Don't even bother, Danvers,” Maggie laughed. “You trained me to withstand torture, remember?”

“I'll make it worth your while, Dimples,” Alex was not one to give up at the first hurdle.

“How about I make it worth _your_ while to be patient?” Maggie suggested.

“I could get on board with that suggestion,” Alex agreed. 

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Addie knocked gently on her parents' bedroom door early that Saturday.

“C'mon in,” Maggie's sleepy voice called.

Addie poked her head around the door. Finley was already sitting on the bed, the ear of her stuffed rabbit in her mouth, as she sat in Alex's lap on the bed. Maggie was half sitting up.

“Hey, cutie,” Addie smiled at Finley, pleased when her sister grinned up at her.

“Addie!” Finley called, and held out her arms.

Addie scooped her up, and held her close. “Hey, kiddo. We have plans for today. How would you like to spend the weekend with me and Frankie?”

Maggie stared.

“What's going on, Bug?” Alex asked.

Addie sat on the side of the bed, Finley in her arms. “We're taking the girls for the weekend,” she said. “You and Mom deserve a couple of days to yourselves. Gran'ma Eliza has asked me to send you this,” she got our her phone, and scrolled, then pressed a button. Alex heard her own phone buzz. She reached for her glasses and her phone, and looked at her email. Her mouth fell open. She passed the phone over to Maggie.

Maggie grimaced when she had to reach for her own glasses. Just in the past six months, Maggie had started wearing glasses just for reading, and she hated it. Alex decided not to tease her.

“The Crown?” Maggie was also astonished. The Crown was a new hotel on the outskirts of the city, that was renowned for the luxury it offered. 

“Gran'ma Eliza said you needed pampering,” Addie smiled. “So we,” she grinned at Finley, “we are going to have some fun while you are spending the night there. She has paid for late check-out, so you don't have to leave until 5pm on Sunday.”

“3pm,” Maggie said. “We need to be back here by 3.30pm. I want all of you here,” she looked at Addie. “I have a surprise for your Ma, and I want you to see it. You, Jamie and Finley. And Frankie, of course.”

“We'll be there,” Addie promised. “Now you're coming with me,” she told Finley. “Jamie's in the kitchen with Frankie. We'll get some breakfast, then we're going to the zoo. We're going to have a great time. So are you,” she grinned at her parents. “Don't forget, they've got that spa.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie lay on her front, and groaned with pleasure as the masseuse dug her fingers into her shoulder. She looked to the side, and grinned as she saw her wife in similar ecstasy. This was such a good idea. It was so rare that Alex got any real downtime, and this was just perfect for her. And Maggie was loving it too. Next they would return to their room, which was equipped with a huge hot tub. She couldn't wait to relax in the warm water with Alex.

“It's a lifetime pass to Disneyland,” Alex suggested. She had been trying, and failing, to guess her gift from Maggie. Her voice was slightly slurred as she relaxed into her massage.

“Nope. Anyways, you hate Disneyland,” Maggie teased.

“I don't hate Disneyland,” Alex protested. “I hate that Jamie got sick all over me. On the _first_ ride.”

Maggie grinned. “I told you she was eating too much sugar.”

Alex grunted. “A new surfboard,” she said. She had been meaning to replace her surfboard for ages.

“Think again, Danvers,” Maggie told her. “Think bigger. Much bigger.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Alex looked over at her wife. Maggie was driving them back home after their stay at the hotel. Alex was staring at Maggie's arms, which were shown to advantage on the steering wheel, as her sleeves were rolled up. Maggie knew that Alex was looking at her, and she grinned, smugly. She reached out and took Alex's hand in her own. “You doin' okay there, Danvers?”

“I'm happy,” Alex said, and realized it was completely true. “I'm really happy.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

Maggie looked at her watch. “Twenty minutes,” she told Alex. 

Alex had no idea what Maggie had gotten her. In truth, she didn't really care too much. She was enjoying Maggie's delight in the anticipation of the gift giving.

“You want your gift now, or you want to wait until afterwards?” Alex asked her.

Maggie paused and thought. “After,” she declared. “Hey, the girls are here,” she heard the door opening, and recognized Jamie's footsteps as she sprinted along the hallway.

Frankie busied herself making hot tea for everyone. The room was full of laughter and chatter.

Addie looked over at her parents, and her heart was full. She had had a terrible start in life, but she had really lucked out when Maggie and Alex had chosen to adopt her. She could not think of better parents, and she knew how lucky she was. And now she had the best girlfriend in the world, and two wonderful sisters.

Maggie's phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and grinned. “Be right back. Stay here,” she instructed Alex.

Two minutes later, Maggie was back. She held out her hand, and Alex took it. “Trust me?”

“Always,” Alex said, sincerely.

Maggie pulled out a blindfold from her pocket, and tied it over Alex's eyes. “I won't let you fall,” she promised, and guided her out of the house, with the four girls following. She noted approvingly that Frankie lifted Finley into her arms, to keep her safe from the traffic.

Alex walked cautiously, but she knew that Maggie would keep her safe. After about 100 yards, Maggie stopped. “Keep those eyes closed,” Maggie said. “And you should know that I didn't pay full price for this. The father of that kidnap victim, the one we got out safe, he did me a deal. Cost price. It's amazing how much they mark these things up. He wanted to give it to me, but I told him that wasn't allowed. But it's here, and it's yours. You can open them now.”

Alex opened her eyes, and found herself standing in front of an enormous RV. “Mags?” she was astonished.

Maggie's eyes crinkled, and she tilted her head to the side. “Here,” she held out a set of keys. “It's yours. You keep talking about traveling through the Rockies. Now we can do it.”

Alex's eyes filled with tears. She pulled Maggie into a deep kiss.

“Ma! Put her down,” Addie admonished. “C'mon, let's look round this thing,” she snatched the keys from Alex's hand, as her mother was showing no sign of releasing her other mother.

Addie threw open the door, and she, Jamie and Frankie, carrying Finley, climbed aboard. The RV had a master bedroom with a double bed, and to Jamie's delight also offered a second bedroom with bunk beds. And in the living room there was another bed, and the option to pull out a second double bed. There were two bathrooms. “This is huge,” Addie whistled.

Alex finally stepped aboard, with Maggie. And when she opened the door to the master bedroom, and saw the new surfboard lying on the double bed, she started to laugh.

“Okay,” Maggie grinned, “so you got one thing right.”

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“Alex, it's perfect,” Maggie held the soft leather jacket to her face. She had been meaning to replace her jacket for years, but she hadn't been able to find just the right one to replace it. But, somehow, Alex had found a tailor who was able to make an exact replica. 

“Happy anniversary, babe,” Alex said, softly. She tucked a strand of hair behind Maggie's ear, and drew her in for a long kiss. “Got one other thing for you. But you have to wait until tonight.”

Maggie's eyes twinkled with anticipation. She had no idea what it was, but she did know that Alex had never disappointed her in the bedroom.

“Ma, you have to take her for a spin,” Addie came back into the living area of the RV.

Alex smiled. “Okay, let's get everyone buckled in.” She made her way to the driver's seat, which was large and comfortable. She ran her fingers over the soft leather.

SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG-SG

“C'mon, Alex, I've been patient all day,” Maggie complained. She wanted to see her other gift. She sat on the edge of the bed in her boxers and t-shirt.

“I won't be long,” Alex called from the bathroom. Five minutes later, she emerged, wearing her nighttime loose cotton boxers and a Bare Naked Ladies tee. She approached Maggie, and kissed her softly, loving the small noises that her wife made. Eventually, she pulled back. “You know I disappeared this morning, while you were fixing breakfast for the girls.”

“Yeah, what was all that about?” Maggie asked, intrigued.

“I was getting your gift. Well,” Alex grinned. “I was getting your gift done.”

“Danvers, you are making no sense.”

Alex kissed her again. “For your eyes only,” she said. “Put your glasses on. Once Maggie had done so, Alex stepped back, and pulled her boxers down a little. 

Maggie peered forward, and then let out the biggest laugh. There, on Alex's left butt cheek, was a small tattoo, with the words: _Property of M E Sawyer_ , next to a small heart with an arrow through it. It was still a little red, and Maggie's fingers automatically caressed it, as happened with any injury that Alex ever received. Maggie kissed her, the kiss deepening as the minutes ticked by.

Eventually, Maggie pulled back. She smiled at Alex. “There's something you should know.”

Alex stared.

“My life changed when you took over my crime scene,” Maggie smiled softly. “Meeting you was the single most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. And then you agreed to be my wife. And look at us now. I am the luckiest woman that ever lived.”

“Nope,” Alex said. “That would be me. I never knew love could be like this.”

“Wanna christen the RV?” Maggie suggested, with a wicked grin. 

Two minutes later, Addie stirred when she heard a noise in the yard. Always cautious, she leapt out of bed and looked out.

“You okay?” Frankie asked her, sleepily. 

Addie peered, and laughed. “C'm'here,” she held out her hand. Together, they peered out of the window, as Alex and Maggie picked their way down the path to the hardstanding area at the bottom of the back yard, where the RV was parked. They were barefooted, and they held hands. Addie watched fondly when Alex stumbled and Maggie steadied her, causing them both to giggle. This was what family was, Addie knew. Love, laughter. And safety. She took Frankie's hand, and she realized how secure she felt.

THE END


End file.
